


Ablaze

by Milddd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 113,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milddd/pseuds/Milddd
Summary: 米英ONLYABO穷小子米X富家子英 19世纪背景，含有家庭暴力内容





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

夜黑风高的晚上狂风暴雨打乱这本该平静的夜晚，树枝随着狂风碰撞弄得满地散落的树叶加上电闪雷鸣的雨夜使人难以入睡，也是在这个晚上所有人都如愿以偿地忽视微小的生命到了每逢夜晚的呼唤声。

“唔、咳……求求你了，先生！请、让我在这里度过一夜……”瘦弱的小手不停地敲打破烂不堪的木门，尽管房子里的男人听到了他的呼唤声却也习以为常地忽视男孩的存在。

冰冷的小手贴在玻璃上仰望房屋内灯火通明，一家其乐融融地享受感恩节上帝所赐予的食物。阖家欢乐的一幕使男孩打消继续求助的欲望，消极地敲过一家又几家的门窗，可是结尾他总是被世界抛弃。

德克萨斯州寒冷的气如同世俗间冷漠的眼神吹打在他幼弱的身体，眼前父母曾多次告诫不许踏入的庄园如今成为他唯一的希望，男孩握紧破烂不堪的披风向城堡般壮观的住宅走去。周围华丽的装潢使他爱不释手，外围单调的花园摆设却在中心里隐藏童话般美丽而有趣的雕像。男孩睁大他湛蓝色的水灵灵大眼，梦幻的世界在他的心里播下好奇的种子，希望有朝一日自己能够建起梦境中的家园。

整齐稳重的脚步声很快将他从梦境里拖出， 男孩儿用而敏捷的身躯迅速地躲过看守门外的Alpha，迫在眉睫之下他随便挑选一个房间，一只脚踩在凹凸不平的石墙上在双手撑起的帮助下右脚一蹬顺利地坐在窗子所多出的空隙。没有上锁的窗户很快被男孩推开跳入和煦的房间，冻僵的手很快在气温的变化下变得酥麻灼热自己仿佛在逐渐融化，他迅速地跑向火炉旁跪下伸出双手为瑟瑟发抖的身体取暖。

“唔嗯……你是谁？”浑浑噩噩的声音幡然醒悟在一旁取暖的男孩，他惊慌失措站起身体知错地低头玩弄手指。亚麻金发少年困倦地揉了揉翡翠的眼眸，没有一丝的辱骂和恣睢的态度让男孩儿松了口气，他只是坐在床上恬静地注视着自己双眼充满了新奇。

“我、我是……阿尔弗雷德……”少年身上所 散逸的蜂蜜甜腻气息依旧没能减弱阿尔弗雷德紧绷的神经，男孩闪烁其词地自我介绍的同时蹑手蹑脚地靠向窗边，似乎已经做好随时逃离的准备。

“你从哪里来的？我可不知道庄园里有年纪和我相仿的小孩。”阿尔弗雷德胆怯地抬头凝望着少年晏然自若地坐在床角等待答案，他怡静的外表下依旧无法遮掩那祖母绿一样星光熠熠的双眸。

“庄园外的……住户……”自我保护意识让男孩抱有疑忌地回答，母亲曾多次忠告过他不应该和陌生人提供任何信息的话语刻在他的脑海里。少年仅因为『庄园外』简单的词喜出望外地跳下床走向男孩，他就像被关在鸟笼里的金丝雀发现新奇的物品便不断地围绕在周围视察。

“嘿！你还没自我介绍呢！”男孩身上与众不同的味道深深地吸引少年，香甜而暖和的气息无法用语言形容，令人想要埋在他的脖子里不停地嗅着使上瘾的气味。随着少年不断靠近阿尔弗雷德也急促地退后，直到他背靠在冰凉的墙上想到理由挣脱对方。

“我叫亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰，还有这里就是我的庄园！”

“少爷，我和您说过好多次了赶紧——琼斯家的小孩？”两人的吵闹声引起管家的注意，喜欢摆出一副大哥哥态度的金色卷发青年打开房间的大门。门把被转响的声音让两个小孩的嬉闹戛然而止，管家还想要教训那不同寻常的Omega小少爷时，不知他身边什么时候多出一个小伙伴。

蜂蜜金发上翘起的呆毛，蔚蓝大海般闪烁的眼睛，高粱的鼻子与轮廓清晰的脸庞，种种基因的相似都将他指向朱利安。朱利安是庄园里负责厨房的女仆，她豁达的个性更是讨人欢喜，对于庞大的工作量她毫无抱怨相反更加勤劳地工作证明自己的价值，此时的她就像舞台剧里的女演员般闪耀，所有的灯光以及目光都集中在这独特的Omega身上。

管家曾听说过琼斯夫妇关系不和谐甚至到出手的地步，他们的儿子每到夜晚为了避开父母的争吵而选择在夜幕降临时离家出走。一直以来他都认为这只是一个谣言，毕竟那玲珑剔透般的女子让人难以想象她生气起来的情景，可当她的儿子全身滴满冰冷的雨水战战兢兢地站在火炉旁时，那些谣言又变得几分可信。

“安德鲁森，你们认识？”

“抱歉小少爷，但是他需要离开这里。”Beta管家抓起男孩的手腕拖出房间，严峻的神情打断了他们之间的话题。一直以来喜欢用趾高气扬的态度逗弄亚瑟的管家，却对一个憨状可掬男孩的存在表现得忧心忡忡，身上不安与拘束的气味都在暗示安德鲁森刻意隐瞒着深不可测的秘密。

“但、但是他现在没地方可以去了！苦寒的气候更何况外面下着倾盆大雨，现在把他赶出去也只是逼迫他之后生病死在床上！”虽然这一切都是亚瑟茫然间所编造的理由，不过这些足够让安德鲁森有所迟疑。

正如小少爷所说的一样，让一个仅有5岁的男孩在严寒的天气狂风暴雨中度过是一件极其残忍的事情。管家迅速地打量一番后，阿尔弗雷德身上破烂不堪的衣服也证明了家庭的窘迫的经济情况，仅因为一时的狠心会让一个幼小的生命逝去这对于安德鲁森和男孩来说都太过于残酷。

“就今天一个晚上，你必须遵守这个秘密，不许老爷以及你那三个狡滑的哥哥发现。”

“如果那老头子和那几个混蛋发现的话我连花园都去不了！”亚瑟嘟起小嘴抱紧双臂，从骨子里的傲慢并不打算将管家的话当一回事儿，尽管如此他也知道被发现后的下场。

“来，把衣服脱了。”安德鲁森离开后亚瑟走到橱柜上掂起脚拿出备份的浴巾和睡衣放到床上，他跪在地上帮助体型消瘦的男孩褪下脏乱不堪的衣服，牵起他的小手走到浴室里准备热水。

这期间亚瑟有模有样地学起管家照顾自己的日常起居，白而洁净的手巾沾在热腾的水里，少年将对于的水挤出后擦在男孩拭污手垢面的脸蛋。阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地将冷却赤脚埋入水中，冒起白烟的清水包裹着他颤抖的身体，热水触碰着冰冷的肌肤时他的肉体变得麻木又敏感。

过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德习惯水的温度后全身光溜溜地坐在洁白光滑的浴缸里，昂贵的器材使他不知所措，生怕弄坏而受到谴责。男孩倦懒地躺在和煦又舒适的水里，奔波的一天使他精神萎靡。红润圆脸的他坚持不懈地与疲倦的双眸做困意的斗争，可爱的行为引起亚瑟的注意，就像温柔的哥哥一般莞尔而笑地爱抚着他柔软的金发。

“你身上有奇怪的味道。”在亚瑟的帮助下阿尔弗雷德很快被打理好，两人迅速地躺入柔软的床单，丝滑的被单扫过他们赤裸的大腿，舒适昂贵的家具和阿尔弗雷德显得格格不入，但很快在困意的笼罩下他放下内心的不安。

“因为我是Alpha吗？”少年的问话使男孩举起手臂嗅着身上的味道，肥皂的清香早已覆盖原先的雨水和泥巴味。

“大概？不过哥哥和父亲同样是Alpha但没有这种味道。”亚瑟侧过身子双眼饶有兴趣地注视身旁的人。

“那是什么味道？”

“嗯……父亲和哥哥的味道总是给人焦虑不安的感觉，烟酒味也不断地在屋子里弥漫。不过你身上的味道让人感觉很温暖，甜甜的味道有一股……嗯……面包的味道？”实际上除了父亲和三个哥哥以外他没有接触过别的Aphla，因此他对这种味道十分陌生。亚瑟就像华丽装修过的笼中之鸟，第一天到达美国此外他都被关在这寂静又冷漠的屋宅里，就连独自出去采花的权利都被剥夺。

“或许因为妈妈是烘培师，所以我身上也占到同样的味道吧！” 

提起母亲时阿尔弗雷德双眸总会熠熠生辉地与对方谈论。对于母亲的赞不绝口只会使亚瑟更加的怀疑，为何一个如此美妙的女人会让仅有五岁的男孩伶俜一人在外。亚瑟从不喜欢家里恣睢的Alpha，他们娇纵无比的样子时刻都在提醒着亚瑟他是一无是处的Omega，而他也配卑怯地在他们的影子下成长，唯独他美丽如花的omega母亲对他无微不至的照顾。

在Alpha统治的时代里，Beta虽说有一定的权利与他们肩并肩地站在一起，实际上他们都明白自己无法与心高气傲的Alpha攀比，至于Omega的人权在两派人眼里是不值一提的。Alpha几乎是掌控他们的生活起居，甚至与爱好，恋爱以及性都在他们的安排下。

如此窘迫的时代Omega们仅此为了苟活下去而妥协。omega只要读书或者拿起笔写字都是一种重罪，除了上流社会的他们得到特殊的待遇，殊不知这些理由只是为了增添被许配给Alpha的乐趣罢了。

老爷的世界里Omega的读书认字仅是为了取悦自己的伴侣，这本应该为了往后少年与未婚夫的生活情调做准备，而亚瑟在学习上表现过于常人的天赋使他感到惶恐不安。他决不允许一个Omega比Alpha学士更加渊博，更不允许一个下贱的Omega拥有Alpha般自由的思想。也是这一天起老爷将所有请来的家教全部开除，唯一允许的活动只剩下钢琴与歌唱。

亚瑟的母亲是个聪明伶俐的女人，不仅家族有强大的势力也是知识渊博的女士，就是这样的她令老爷怀恨在心。老爷对于女人只有家族上的婚约，以及生理上需求的发泄，但对于女人来说他又何尝不是这种存在。尽管在老爷的极力反对下，亚瑟的母亲依旧照常用自己的智慧来教导他的孩子，哪怕他和自己一样只是个Omega。

“为什么你会自己一人在这里？”亚瑟的问话打断了男孩的幻想。

“嗯……爸爸经常会打妈咪，所以她每次都会叫我躲到橱柜里……但、但是有天他不仅打妈咪之后也开始对我动手，所、所以每次吵架妈咪都会叫我逃、逃走……”凶恶的记忆再次浮出水面，几个月前被打骨折的手臂依旧在回忆中隐约感到刺痛。

“嘘……你以后需要的话可以来我这里躲避，但这是我们之间的秘密好吗？”亚瑟看着男孩忌惮的神情，眼眶里不断地流出一颗又一颗的泪水。或许是Omega的本质对阿尔弗雷德产生怜悯之心，他缓缓地拉过男孩的身体让两人互相依偎着对方。

过了一会儿男孩回复心情后脑袋依然靠在少年的胸前，花香的芬芳使他放松心情与身体困意也再次悄悄来袭。对于亚瑟的话男孩也在迷迷糊糊当中点头答应，这是彼此除了家人之外第一次有意隐藏的秘密，也就在这时候两人心里都默认或许对方正是自己需要的朋友。只是在阿尔弗雷德能够脱口而出之前睡意已经覆盖住他的意识，伴随着亚瑟轻哼声进入梦境。  
\------------------------------------------------------

雾气朦胧的清晨亚瑟趁守卫防备松散将阿尔弗雷德晃醒，他将厨房里偷来的面包迅速地塞入男孩的手中，不顾睡眼惺忪身体依旧瘫软地拉扯下床。痛楚使男孩一瞬间清醒  
，但很快迅速明白自己的处境。两人蹑手蹑脚地打探周围的动静，阿尔弗雷德掂起脚望着守卫路过，他打开窗子伸手敏捷地跳到窗户上，亚瑟虽然对男孩满是鞋印的污秽遗留在墙上看到不满，不过再当务之急的情况下还是忽视了这一点。

“记住，下次来的话记得敲窗三次。”

“但是我怎么会知道你会不会让我进来？” 男孩坐在窗边天真的问道。

“那你就要学会信任。”少年双手靠在窗口抬头面带微笑地注视男孩，可当脚步逐渐逼近阿尔弗雷德立马跳下窗口，没有任何回答的余地只是回眸一笑挥手离去。

身后的门把被拉下，随着大门逐渐地被推开烟草味弥漫在空气中，少年胆战心惊地靠在身后的白墙上，冰冷的建筑仿佛刺入他的颈椎但一切的惶恐不安都来自与斯科特。红发青年双手插在裤兜里傲睨自若地闯入亚瑟的卧室里，踹开挡在面前的椅子不请自来地坐在床角上。

“你带谁来过？”火焰般红热发色的青年不耐烦地揉着脑袋，从睡梦中刚清醒的Alpha性子比以往更加暴戾。

“谁、谁都没有。”

“我再问一次，你带谁来过？别在我的眼皮底下狡辩！” Omega焦虑不安的气息早已把他出卖，鼻子灵敏的Alpha隐约嗅到房间里残留他人的味道。面对违背自己的Omega，内心深处那股傲慢不逊的态度几乎占据他的理智，失去耐心提高声音威胁。

“没——！！”亚瑟再一次否认换取了一顿毒打，没反应过来的少年倒在地上茫然地望向面目狰狞的大哥，稚嫩的脸庞写满了恐慌，他萎缩在角落里泪水倏然滑落。 

尽管亚瑟知道他的怪脾气一直不招惹哥哥们的喜爱，但一直以来斯科特对自己仅有言语上的辱骂也曾未动过他一根汗毛。亚瑟的眼里充满恐惧不安，每当alpha靠近一步他紧闭自己的双眼让湿热的泪珠掉落他的手背，他似乎做好了最坏的打算。

“大少爷，你在做什么！？” 

Omega的叫声和浓烈的恐慌气息变得越发浓烈，这引起了管家的注意。安德鲁森踏入卧室的第一眼看着Alpha举高双手准备打下去的瞬间 大声疾呼地制止这一切，同时也吸引了周围女仆的注意。

安德鲁森抱起缩在一旁的少年，亚瑟就像是抓到救命稻草一般死死不离手，他的脸埋在年长管家的肩膀上让泪水渗透他的西装。小少爷的脸留下斯科特的手印，看着从小被自己培养的少年就像自己的儿子又像弟弟一样很是心疼。

“滚一边去！”斯科特力大无穷，在他的眼里亚瑟就如小猫一般轻松被抓住。大少爷不顾管家的阻扰将他推到一旁，自己则是横蛮地拉扯亚瑟到地下室。

少年看着斯科特将自己带到一扇沉重的铁门前，这个昏暗的阴凉地是他噩梦无数次出现的场景。青年腻烦地打开枷锁，锁链掉落地上发出的脆响声时刻都在刺激亚瑟的神经，直到那扇繁重的铁门在与地上摩擦发出的刺耳声让他的视线转移到黑暗处。

亚瑟曾听哥哥们说过，这里曾经是落魄伯爵的藏身之地，在这个地方他可尽情地虐杀无辜的人。沉厚的铁门将男人女人们的声音掩盖住，没人知道这个地方究竟残杀过多少条性命。

“进去。”没等少年反应过来斯科特已经将他推入深处，和伸手不见五指的酷刑房让亚瑟忧心忡忡地站在原处。当他转身想要逃离大少爷已经视若无睹地将大门关上，就这样亚瑟眼睁睁地看着黑暗将自己吞噬。

身体上仅有的单薄睡衣，赤裸的双脚站在冰冻的地板上。不知从何处吹来的阴风更是让变得急躁，一旦失去视觉上的保护常年以来的噩梦仿佛就近在眼前，内心的恐惧一步又一步地靠近着他，直到身体靠在铁门上。

“放我出去！！斯科特！求求你！！放我出去……我什么都说！拜托你快点！啊啊啊！！！！” 

不管亚瑟的嘶吼声多么凄凉，但大少爷已经离开了地下室留下充满恐惧的弟弟声嘶力竭地求救。心脏疯狂的跳动仿佛要脱离自己的身体，亚瑟哽咽地呐喊祈求原谅，不过这一切都是徒劳。在黑暗中心急如焚但一切试图逃脱四处碰壁，最终他还是在万分恐惧中陷入昏迷。


	2. Chapter 2

离开庄园后阿尔弗雷德不回头直奔向不远处的小镇。阳光明媚的早晨大家一如既往地做买卖，男孩在市场麇集的人群里穿梭到破烂堆积满垃圾的小巷口。阿尔弗雷德从不合身的宽松裤子里取出钥匙，娴熟地解开房门轻快地到家里唯一的卧室。

“妈妈！”

“阿尔弗雷德……感谢上帝你没事！”朱利安跪坐在地上敞开双手迎接男孩亲吻他的额头，双手捧起圆润的双颊仔细检查他的身子直到确认没事后才再一次抱起爱子。

“我们应该一起逃离这里……”朱丽安娜秀丽的脸庞比以往又多出不少的伤口，这让男孩很是心疼。瘦弱的小手轻柔地扫过母亲脸上的瘀青，女人没有丝毫抱怨紧紧地抓住阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的指尖。

“有一天……总有一天我们会离开这里的。” 阿尔弗雷德耳朵靠在她的胸口上，心脏扑通的跳声随着空气的恬静变得越发清晰。朱丽安一生中最自豪的就是自己教育处与众不同的Alpha，他乖巧伶俐和所有男孩一样有乐此不疲的一面，却又懂得尊重Omega与Beta的决定这一切似乎都在往好的方向发展。

生活坎坷的道路上阿尔弗雷德成为她生存的唯一希望。18岁时她遇上现在的丈夫，杰姆斯。就像普遍的情怀少女一样很快坠入爱河，两人也很快步入婚姻的殿堂。她曾经幻想过婚后甜蜜的生活，虽然他们并不富裕但在勤奋的努力下还是能安详地度过余生。

可惜上帝却给这可怜的女人开了大玩笑，如同大部分Alpha一样仅靠他的甜言蜜语和那令人安心有依赖感的特征吸引了朱利安。不到两个月杰姆斯逐渐撕去挂在脸上好看的皮囊露出他暴戾的个性，烟酒赌博成为他生活不能缺少的对象，甚至在朱利安的发情期也没办法享受到真正的快乐，只有肢体上被肆意地发泄。

随着时间流逝朱丽安还是在婚后第一次的发情期怀上孩子，他们爱情如同破碎的结晶。孕期女人的冷淡男人的不理解成为他们生活的导火索，那之后杰姆斯宁可花大量的钱在妓女身上也不愿意触碰貌若天仙的妻子。

阿尔弗雷德的出生并没有因此缓和两人的感情，尽管朱利安曾多次试图沟通，杰姆斯却以自己是Alpha的理由否认她的一切。杰姆斯恨透阿尔弗雷德，他的出生让本就不富裕的家庭变得更加窘迫，这代表他要消减烟酒甚至外面的女人都无法在碰触，由此一来一切的性欲发泄都沦落在可怜的妻子身上。

对于朱利安来说这场性关系不过是婚内性侵，但又有谁会怜悯这可怜的女孩。而在外界眼里Omega的本分就应该听从自己Alpha的指令，不允许有任何反对，甚至连最后仅剩的自尊与尊重在他们眼里都不值一提。

最初仅因为生活的不如意会对朱利安拳打脚踢，躲在橱柜里的阿尔弗雷德注视遍体鳞伤的母亲心中的焦虑与气愤在一瞬间爆发。看着杰姆斯揪起母亲飘逸的秀发，他凶神恶煞地冲出柜子咬住男人的手臂。

痛觉让杰姆斯松开手，可充斥恨意的阿尔弗雷德却没有打算善罢甘休，尽管身体瘦小的他还是出于Alpha本能保护自己所爱的意识呵护母亲。男人看着那双不知屈服充满热血的眼神，那张与朱利安几分相似的面孔仿佛在嘲讽他是个无能的『统治者』，恼羞成怒的父亲掐住男孩的脖子义愤地将他摔到墙上。朱利安张徨失措地抱住倒在地面的孩子痛声哭泣，最终阿尔弗雷德依旧在无法支撑的痛觉中昏迷不醒。

那一夜后橱柜不再是安全堡垒，父亲隔三差五的狂躁个性使这本就破碎的家庭失去最后一份温情。他的魔爪终于还是伸阿向尔弗雷德，出于母性的保护与她将男孩从家门口推出。惶恐焦虑的心情让阿尔弗雷德恨透自己的怯懦，尽管他的哭喊的求救声博取人们的同情，但是面对家庭因素的争吵人们也是束手无策。

“昨晚是谁照顾你的？我们得好好地感谢那户人家才行。”杂乱无章的房屋已经没法再称作一个『家』，为了转移内心的忧愁朱利安尽可能地将注意力集中在男孩身上。

“我……那个、我……”阿尔法阿尔啊

“孩子？”

“我昨天去了那个庄园……”女人和蔼的口吻让阿尔弗雷德不忍心去欺骗，内心充满愧疚地低头玩弄手指。

“阿尔弗雷德！你知道那个地方是不能进去的！”

“对不起，妈妈！但是昨晚下着大雨又很冷……我真的没有地方可以去了。”朱利安将阿尔弗雷德从大腿上抱下来，目光如炬与严峻的态度使男孩不敢吭声地站在原地。

母亲举起手要教训违规的男孩，看着他冻僵通红的小脸蛋终究还是于心不忍地收手。昨夜的凄风苦雨让她是在没有办法去怪罪男孩，但是庄园里的黑暗往事却使他不得不制止阿尔弗雷德的介入。

柯克兰家族是当地炙手可热的商人，家里三个年长的Alpha年轻帅气，个个都是他的骄傲。唯独让他摧心剖肝的是家庭成员里出现与妻子一样的Omega，这意味着他的势力逐渐削弱，自己其中的血缘总有一天会被他人的姓氏取代。

为了能够找到良好的合作对象，乔舒亚老爷不顾亚瑟身心交瘁堆满所有音乐以及礼节课程，同时也包括社会学，为了让异想天开要求平等的小少爷认清自己与他人的地位。而在不久后的未来他将和其他Omega一样，在书本上学习关于Omega自身异常的体质以及如何去取悦Alpha。

在这个视贞操如金的年代里，只有最纯洁的身体与心灵才配与其他上流社会人物联婚。讽刺的是这些高贵的富人Omega们不知不觉中成为他们眼中瞧不起的娼妓，只不过所有人都只是为了延迟生命而得过且过。

乔舒亚为了防止亚瑟到了情窦初开的年纪遇上心仪的对象而将他圈养在家，房屋内除了Omega外的Beta也是十分稀少，就连雇佣的Alpha工人在未经过允许不可踏进房子内。这一切过激的行为都被家里的佣人看在眼里，如今阿尔弗雷德破坏了最为严重的规矩使她心急如焚，她的畏惧远不止被解雇那么简单。  
\----------------------------------------------------

“你又去欺负亚瑟了？”一只脚刚踏入用餐厅的瞬间，长得与母亲相似的青年目不转睛地地看着手里的医学书，轻柔的口吻又带几分鄙夷与傲慢。

“那是教育。”

餐桌上的玉盘珍馐足够忽视帕德里克对自己的嘲讽，斯科特怠慢地拉开奢华的椅子坐在上面。一个晚上的空腹宿醉使得他饥火烧肠，红发青年随手抓起面包和培根狼吞虎咽地塞入嘴里，尽管弟弟与父母对他的行为感到十分诧异，斯科特依旧在父母面前漠视所有礼节。

管家安德鲁森的身影进入他的眼帘，尽管如此男人的存在并不一项自己享受着顿美味佳肴的食欲。帕德里克对自己的行为了如指掌，不出他所料这一定是管家对自己的控诉。

“用餐结束后把亚瑟放出来，他不是一只狗需要被那样教育。”柯克兰夫人拿起刀片上残留着水晶般亮丽的果酱涂抹在散发奶香味的面包上。雾鬓云鬟的金色卷发平躺在海伦的胸前，修长手指小心翼翼地将多余的刘海撩到耳后跟。她樱桃小嘴上染上桃子粉的口红，为了不糟蹋脸上精致的妆容，她的每个动作细节是那么的绰约多姿。

眼神里透露出对于母亲言论嗤之以鼻，斯科特吸吮自己沾满黄油清香的手指靠在椅背上，邋遢地拿起餐巾鲁莽地擦拭沾满面包屑的嘴唇。红发青年衣裳不整和那未修理的胡渣和母亲衣冠楚楚的穿着与端庄的姿态成了鲜明的对比，仿佛这一切都是他故意针对眼前冷落自己的女人。

“哦不，女人……一个九岁的小孩就知道带别的Alpha到家里，这件事要是传出去就是对家族的蒙羞！”

在教育方面海伦处处针对乔舒亚，在老爷的认知里Alpha是由绝对的权威，而她的妻子却总有办法忽悠过去，这对于一家之主的男主人最大的羞辱。海伦家庭势力与自己不相上下使他措手不及，两人并没有实质性的肢体伤害，但言语中的暴力却是无法忽视的，这看似完美无瑕的家庭实际上早已成为人们随地践踏的玻璃碎片。

青年火焰般热情的发色似乎很好的体现他此时的心情，父亲的赞同让他寻找到共鸣与存在感。对于父母的争执他没有一丝的羞愧， 相反他十分享受自己逐渐破碎两人感情的杰作，最起码这一切是真实的，只是脸上露出的遣愁索笑里却多出了忧伤。

“别那么死板，乔舒亚。对方只是一个五岁的小孩，两个天真烂漫又懵懂的年纪甚至发情是什么都还不未知，你难道就要剥夺他作为正常小孩想要结识朋友的权利？”

“你这是在放纵他，天知道我一次的让步指不定他什么时候会在外边成一个荡妇！”气不过的乔书亚双手拍打在结实的木桌上显示自己的权威，或许他试图想要海伦闭嘴，只不过两人都清楚他只是想试用暴力挽回Alpha该有的自尊。

“你所谓的教育就是让他成年后与你指定的对象相亲然后结婚？别说笑了老头子，一个缺乏社会交流的人只会成为无趣的灵魂，这样又有谁会看的上他？”

丈夫气急败坏而失态的样子反而让海伦无忧无虑地诉说着，她似乎早已习惯男人的暴躁如雷的个性。她就像是个胜利者一样傲骨嶙嶙地看着气急败坏的老爷，嗤笑他对于教育的偏激方式。

“你们Omega只要有足够纯洁的身体服侍自己的Alpha就足够了，他身体是做好一桩生意的本钱——”

『砰！』沉重的书本突然合起的瞬间发出巨响，使原本参杂纷纷嚷嚷的吵闹声顿时间陷入静寂，三人的注意力转移到一直沉默寡言的帕德里克。

也许是出于父亲诋毁亚瑟的不满，又是因为两人没日没夜的争吵而疲惫不堪。在宁静的空气中，椅子被推开与地面摩擦的刺耳声在广阔的空间里徘徊着，青年的脸上没有流露太多的感情装作若无其事地离开这荒凉之地。

老爷与夫人面面相觑，帕德里克一项乖巧的孩子一瞬间的爆发让两夫妇满腹疑团。相比之下斯科特要淡然许多，他似乎早已看出弟弟内心的忧愁，毕竟在同一个教育系统下两人内心逐渐走向同一个道路。看穿了这些大人们衣着端庄的外表下那颗丑陋的心脏，尽管长期试图按奈住叛逆的个性，但也会随着时间变得越发狂暴不安，最后却因此习惯而从容。

对于年仅17岁的帕德里克来说正是少壮年华的时期，看着北美洲大陆的小镇上人们集聚做买卖的喧哗，这一切充满新鲜又令人好奇探索人性、风俗与食物激起他内心的热血。不过对于父亲来说，这些穷人只是畜生般的存在，认为人们对他的恭敬是里所应当，帕德里克应该对身体里流淌着柯克兰家族的血液而感到自豪。

斯科特从口袋里拿出打火机点燃手中颤抖的雪茄，他终究无法克制内心的愉悦放生大笑，脸上丝毫没有刻意隐藏幸灾乐祸笑容。他知道父亲阻止亚瑟与外界接触不单单是因为害怕他失去贞操，又或者是有心仪对象后和母亲一样极力反抗Alpha的束缚。

显然斯科特知道那些都不是重点，乔舒亚真正在乎的只有家族名声。对于他来说那些贫民都是高攀不起的，他们甚至没有做朋友的价值，对这些人给予优厚的待遇就像是给家族的名誉泼脏水，乔舒亚绝不允许家族的名望有有一丝污点。

富丽堂皇的城堡几乎是人们一生中所在追求的事物，不过对于帕德里克来说这只是过于宽敞的空间，令人羡慕的奢华装修都只不过是在填满父母贪婪的欲望。空荡而万籁俱寂的宴会厅里更加显露出他的孤独，哪怕在艳阳高照的日子里和煦的阳光洒落在心如死灰的青年身上，只要在这充满灭绝人性的房屋地下生存他曾为感受过一丝的快乐。

窗外树枝上被蜘蛛丝缠绕着，色彩斑斓的蝴蝶坠入蜘蛛所设下的无形陷阱，它顽强地煽动翅膀试图挣扎。随着八条腿的生物逐渐逼近蝴蝶也放弃无用的抵抗，任由它在猎物身上注射毒液随着时间陷入昏迷、抽搐、最终走向死亡。

他的人生又何尝不是这样？从出生起就注定被捆绑在充满分泌粘液的蜘蛛网上，听从父母学习那些无趣的孤独乐器，要在亲戚朋友面前表现过于聪明的天赋为家族增光，听取父母的建议和他不曾正眼看过的Omega一起交往。

这一切所谓的孝顺在以往中只是想要阻止两人的争吵，缺不曾想过他已经将未来建立在错误的道路上。帕德里克就像是父母的傀儡任由他们掌握在手里摆布，直到玄线断掉的一刹那也代表死亡的来领，而台下无席给他的一生的表演送上掌声。


	3. Chapter 3

“安德鲁森，朱利安上夜班前去提醒她把自己的儿子带过来，我想要看看亚瑟结识的心玩伴。” 海伦拿出奇珍异宝的皮毛披风挂在身上，古典优雅的长裙以及那丝滑的面料使她爱不释手。夫人站在镜子面前不停地比划欣赏自己娉婷袅娜的身姿，岁月并没有在她靡颜腻理的样貌上留下太多的痕迹，直到丈夫的催促她才满意的离开。

管家站在大门前看着老爷与夫人一同坐上宝马香车上一同前往友人家的派对。安德鲁森目送两人离开后站在充满古色古香的落地钟旁。沉重的金属随着时间一分一秒地晃动，阒其无人的客厅里十分宁静，除了管家平稳的呼吸声伴随着分针移动的响声使这美轮美奂的房屋内添加几分诡异的气氛。

直到时钟在一点时敲响，震耳欲聋的回音反复地回响将失魂的管家叫醒。安德鲁森拿起外套与黑皮手套走出门外，穿过熟悉红衰翠减的花园离开庄园。管家站山坡上看着如同蚂蚁般人烟流动的人群，他们忙碌地结束早晨菜市场的买卖。看着熟悉的场景他露出暖意的微笑，处于思念他拒绝车夫的邀请漫步地走向小镇。

小镇里人群麇集在这片空地里收拾货物，鱼腥和鲜肉的味道弥漫在空气中。忙碌的时间里没人在乎装扮得体的管家，许久未接触热闹沸腾的场面让他的心情有些愉悦，更多的或许是感动。

上流社会家庭天生带有一股傲气，礼节上的束缚总是压的令人喘不过气。宽广的宴会厅弥散着夫人们身上的香水味，伴随着交响音乐绘声绘色地细声交流。比起菜市场上人声鼎沸的气氛那里看似要舒服的多，这里的人们虽然缺少一定的礼节知识，谈吐中带有一股浓厚的乡下口音，但这并不影响他们爽朗的个性。他们的直言不讳与豁达的性子使这块简陋的小镇添加了几分色彩，使人们不知不觉地与他们融入在一块儿。

比起死气沉沉的庄园这里更像是色彩缤纷的世界，安德鲁森停下脚步从口袋里抽出标明地址的纸张。殊不知危险已经逐渐逼近，女人踩着自行车前方的篮子上堆满蔬菜地撞向管家。

“哦嘿！小伙子，小心点儿！”栗色卷发的女孩嫣然一笑，明朗的天性使她本能地抓住安德鲁森的手将他拉起。 

“抱歉女士！”女人灿若星辰的目珠使他着迷，他勾魂摄魄般注视着对方。管家瞠目结舌的样子让女孩发出轻笑声，安德鲁森知道自己愚蠢的行为后回过神立马像女人赔罪。

“你没事真的太好了。”

“艾瑞尔 ，我和你说过多少次了，这些都要清理干净！”  
“是的妈妈，我来了。”Alpha正要开口被身后的老母亲打断，女孩露出无奈的笑容却没有一丝埋怨。两人眼神中透露出一丝的暧昧，不过谁也没有勇气先开口打破这份沉静。

在母亲的催促下女孩微微点头鞠躬后转身推着自行车离去，留下沉迷在情窦初开的管家看向她的背影逐渐消失。尝到爱情滋润的甜头安德鲁森内心小鹿乱撞般不知所措，为了消移多余的情感他很快再次研究起朱利安的住址。

贫困窘迫的家庭住在巷子口旁破烂不堪的小屋，在询问路人的帮助下管家艰难地找到这隐秘的小木屋。廉价材质的门屋仿佛会随时倒塌，不过出于礼貌性安德鲁森还是敲响简陋的木门。

“来了——”屋子里传出女人的声音，管家下意识地退后两步等待对方开门。

“你好，朱丽安娜。”安德鲁森摘下自己的帽子，女人脸上的笑容逐渐褪去似乎早已察觉到不对劲。

“安德鲁……先生。”

“我可以进去吗？”Omega迟疑呆滞的表情在管家的预料之内，他没有和大部分Alpha或Beta一样不请自来，而是站在门口等待女主人的回复。

“当、当然，请进。”朱丽安娜将门推得更宽敞邀约管家进入。

安德鲁森迅速地打量四周，地上放着水桶接过昨晚的雨滴，随着残留的水渍布满零星碎片玻璃。看着破碎的玻璃窗露出的大洞，此时管家才感觉到屋内与外面的温度毫无差别。三人就这样过着一室一厅的拮据生活，同时房屋内陈旧的家具倒塌在一旁，一瓶瓶空荡的啤酒躺在地上，桌子上还堆积无数根被淹没在水杯里的烟头。

“夫人想要看看小少爷交到的新朋友，今晚让阿尔弗雷德和你一起去庄园。”贫窭的生活令人到怵惕恻隐，女人嘴角依旧残留少量的血迹，和她秀丽的脸庞被痛打而留下的瘀黑伤痕也证实了所有谣言。尽管对朱利安的身世怜悯，他依旧忽视情感进入主题。

“你知道我不想让他参与柯克兰家的任何事。”

“你当然不想，实际上没有人愿意将自己儿女推入深渊，但是你没有拒绝的权利。”安德鲁森抬起倒在地面的椅子拍了拍上面的灰尘便坐下，等待朱利安的回复。

片刻的沉静使Omega母亲思考，她对夫人的行为感到匪夷所思。朱丽安娜局促不安地看向躲在卧室里露出小脚的阿尔弗雷德，她知道自己要是失去这份工作会让丈夫的家暴变本加厉，而身旁的小Alpha只能挨饿受冻。

“我知道了……”可惜命途多舛，苦命的女人还是在金钱与权力的压迫下接受现实，得到满意的回答后管家点了点头起身离开。

阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的大眼透过门缝看着男人风度飘飘地对母亲鞠躬便扬长而去，在破旧的木门闭紧的瞬间，朱利安幡然醒悟跪坐在地上捂住地着自己瘦弱的身躯失声痛哭。

年幼童真的Alpha并不清楚自己闯入世外桃源圣地的后果，但朱利安又何尝不是对未知的恐惧而感到无助。一直在自己印象里高大又摆着不屈的母亲，是什么时候她变得如此弱小又无助。心有不甘的男孩握紧拳头，他恨透自己的庸懦无能，但此时却没有丝毫办法去解救那可怜的女人。

\------------------------------------------------------

下午朱利安如约地带着阿尔弗雷德来到庄园，她牵着Alpha的小手快步地走过一扇又一扇的窗子。女人的脸上的写满了焦炙，她似乎在躲避某个人的跟踪，直到她推开厨房的后门让小男孩先进入后自己才松了口气。

朱利安的担忧并不是没有道理，当她自以为躲过一劫时管家已经站在厨房门口等待两人。这一切仿佛就是他计划的游戏，Omega与她的儿子就像是箱子做里的小白鼠一样，在被人安放在设置好的在迷宫里四处碰壁寻找出路，而他们的每个去向都被玩家以上帝的视角观察着。

管家面带和善的笑容带走阿尔弗雷德，同时嘱咐朱利安专注眼前的工作为妙。Omega母亲放弃无用的抵抗，点头暗示阿尔弗雷德跟上转身离去的安德鲁森。昏暗阴森的古宅里挂着栩栩如生的油画，作品展女人冷傲的神情仿佛在注视着小男孩的背影，仿佛就在斥责他不属于这块儿地。压迫的气氛使人不寒而栗，阿尔弗雷德小跑地跟上管家试图忽视内心的惶恐。

安德鲁森打开右手边的房门站在外边等待阿尔弗雷德跟上自己的脚步，小Alpha探出脑袋打量四周发现这正是自己昨晚过夜的卧室。熟悉的空间很快让阿尔弗雷德放下戒备，在管家的提示下他走进卧室里罔知所措地站在中央。

离开之前管家并没留下更多的告诫，只是让阿尔弗雷德一人留在卧室里直到夫人回归。安德鲁森把门合上后男孩寻绕四周发现没人监控自己才松了口气，一个人被流放在空荡的房间使男孩感到百无聊赖。

阿尔弗雷德走到梳妆桌旁的书柜打探，身材矮小的他只能拿起眼前触手可及的书本。男孩一本又一本的翻开这些无趣的书籍，上面密密麻麻的英文字使他眼花缭乱，他随手放到地上继续翻阅下一本。

直到一本参杂在词典里的图画本引起男孩的兴趣，他心潮澎湃地躺在毛绒的地毯上饶有兴趣地翻开阅读。虽然阿尔弗雷德并不识字，但对于天真烂缦的他来说图片已经交代了主要故事，剩下的就需要用他丰富多彩的想象力去添加细节以去描绘心目中完美的故事。

时间一分一秒的过去，分针滴答滴答地走动，清脆的响声音在脑海里徘徊。长时间躺在地上使他全身酸痛，阿尔弗雷德用手肘的力气将身体撑起看向天空粉橙色的晚霞。庄园里只有大人们忙碌的身影，几个小时的等到紧靠一本书令他觉得乏味无趣。

阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地将书本放回原处，此时他才察觉到自己还未见到亚瑟，他只希望自己昨晚的留宿没有给对方带来麻烦。为了打消心中的忧虑他打算亲自去寻找亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德起身走到门前拉下手把左顾右盼周围灰暗的走廊。

陌生的环境里幼小的Alpha触碰冰冷的墙面为自己带路，阿尔弗雷德看着其中一个房间里门缝下照耀着微弱的橘色光芒。在好奇心的驱使下他谨小慎微地拉下门把，缓慢地推开门足够自己单眼观察四周的环境。

这里是一间书房，简单的构造却因为堆积如山的书本令人觉得十分壮观。暖和的火炉旁Alpha安逸地躺在沙发上翻过一页页的书本，另一人则是坐在墙角的办公桌上清理文件。阿尔弗雷德确认亚瑟并不在这里，缓缓地将门带上。

“斯科特，那是谁？” 帕德里克懈怠地说着。

斯科特放下文件抬起头望向帕德里克所看的方向，在火焰的照耀下男孩的头发显得更深色，但那双引人注目的蔚蓝双眸和畏惧的气味很快被红发青年察觉到。随着脚步的逼近阿尔弗雷德本能地快速合上门，那微弱的力气抵在门口上很快被成年的Alpha推开。

“你在这里做什么？”阿尔弗雷德因为冲击力而摔倒在地，抬起头看向豹头环眼柔毛的Alpha，心中的恐惧使他瞠目结舌。

“亚、亚瑟。”

“他不在这里，一边去。”男孩吞吞吐吐的说道，不需要过多的解释斯科特也明白对方的目的，说着并把门带上将阿尔弗雷德拒之门外。

帕德里克依旧瘫软地躺在沙发上看这一切，斯科特冷静的行为出乎他意料。他的眼睛随着红发青年走动，直到他从容自若地坐回原位继续手上的工作。

“你认识他？”处于好奇帕特里克终于按耐不住地问道。

“他就是今天早上我在亚瑟那小子房间里看到的家伙。”

“然后你没什么要说的吗？我是说……这……太不像你了。”帕德里克把厚重的书本放到胸膛上。对于斯科特慢条斯理的处理方式他几乎觉得那是不可能的，又或者说他太了解对方而感到出奇。

斯科特的极端行为几乎与父亲相似，哪怕偶尔从眼神中依旧感觉到他对父亲反感，但母亲对青年的视而不见和漠不关心使他形成叛逆的心理。现在斯科特从容的态度却让帕德里克有种不祥的预感。

“说道亚瑟……”

“嗯？”

“你把他放出来了没？”帕德里克看着对方停下写字的动作，犹豫的态度已经表明一切。

“……”

“希望你有给他足够的衣服，我想你应该知道Omega比起Alpha更怕冷对吧？他们心理方面比其他人更加敏感， 长时间的焦炙和心里压力如果变成创伤会造成发情期的推迟，你也知道后果是怎样的吧？”

帕德里克带着刁猾的笑容凝视着对方，最初他仅单纯地开玩笑又调戏的口吻说道。哪怕斯科特很好地隐藏自己的气味，不过他苍白如纸的脸色早已将自己出卖。斯科特收起平时的嘲讽，甚至那双墨绿色的目珠露出几分担忧。此时金发青年收起笑脸，神情凝重地注视对方。

“……”

“我的天……不要告诉我你把他关在那个地方！？”等到帕德里克反应过来后他将书本仍在沙发上慌忙地离开书房，留下斯科特一人羞愧地忏悔着。  
\-----------------------------------------------------

“亚瑟？”

“亚瑟你在哪里？”

男孩为了防止被其他人找到发出细微的声音呼唤对方的名字，他几乎找遍一楼的所有房间也没看到少年的踪迹。就在他要放弃回去找母亲时，楼梯间的门引起他的注意。阿尔弗雷德带着好奇新把门打开，里面是通往地下室的路。

阴森漆黑又潮湿的地道令阿尔弗雷德想要转身离开，不过对于新奇的探险又使他有些小小的期待，几秒钟的挣扎过后阿尔弗雷德拿起桌子上的油灯照明他通往探险的道路。

伸手不见五指的地下室小Alpha感到忐忑不安，他回头望向门口时通往出口的门早已被黑暗吞噬。湿冷的环境使阿尔弗雷德有所怀疑亚瑟会在这里，在严寒的气候里哪怕家里头面前地生火取暖他母亲的身体依旧颤抖不停，在睡梦中也会不知不觉地往阿尔弗雷德温热的身体靠去。

“是、是谁？……我要下、下去咯！”地下深处发出的敲打声引起阿尔弗雷德的注意，他紧张地眼下口水加快脚步到达平地。

眼前庞大的铁门没有一丝缝隙可以让男孩偷窥进去，直到铁门再次被敲起阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措的动作差点打翻手里的油灯，不过微弱的敲打声又使他有所怀疑自己是否出现幻听。

正当阿尔弗雷德想要打退堂鼓，被小镇里的同龄Alpha欺负的记忆再次涌起。长期饱受家暴的男孩让他的性格比其他人更加的胆小懦弱，甚至Beta都会一起嘲笑男孩的胆怯。这一切对于阿尔弗雷德来说本应该是家常便饭的事，同时他也明白这次的行为将会突破他所有的内心恐惧。

阿尔弗雷德看着墙上挂着钥匙，他嘴里不停念叨着母亲睡前所祷告的圣经拿起钥匙缓缓地将铁锁打开。沉重的锁扣砸在地上发出的脆响引起里面的注意，拍打声从缓慢变得越发急促，阿尔弗雷德用尽全身的力气也只勉强打开与自己身形半大小的缝隙。

”亚瑟？”男孩迅速地往衣服上擦拭手里残留的黄色铁锈液体，他举起油灯想要转进缝隙里探索秘密时，脏乱的亚麻金发骚年虚脱地从铁房里钻出。

亚瑟几乎是魂飞魄散般前往灯光的方向逃离，却也毫不客气地撞到在前方的男孩。阿尔弗雷德将油灯移进仔细地观察对方，长时间被关押在黑暗处使他的眼睛不习惯刺眼的光线，同时又害怕黑暗地不敢转移视线。

看着变貌失色的少年卷缩地靠在自己的身旁，阿尔弗雷德本能地用他矮小的身躯抱住对方。亚瑟冰冷的身体不断地色色发抖，哪怕是Alpha身体所提供的温暖都不足以满足他的需求。亚瑟涕下沾襟地卷缩在男孩的怀抱里，恐慌万状的性息不点滴蔓延哪怕阿尔弗雷德在耳边轻声呼唤，少年就像是损坏的布偶得不到回应。

随着时间的流逝亚瑟的呼吸也逐渐变得安稳，他的脑袋靠在对方的颈侧平静地休息。一天下来身体没有吸收任何养分使全身变得瘫软，甚至因为缺少糖分身体不由自主地颤抖。

“亚瑟！”帕德里克随着通往地下室的门被打开，滴下微弱橙色的光芒让他摸黑小心翼翼地走到楼下。亚瑟虚弱的身体依靠在比自己小许多的男孩身上，他的唇色失去了原本的红润，稚嫩惨白的脸上有一大片黑眼圈。作为次子的他连忙脱下身上的外套覆盖在少年冻僵的身体，他几乎是强迫性地将亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德身上抱出。

“好、好暗……放开我！不、不要！”金发青年抱起亚瑟到阶梯离灯光又远了一步，眼前昏暗的场景再次让亚瑟误以为自己会被关入酷刑房里。恐慌的气味变得越发浓烈，他在帕德里克的怀里拳打脚踢想要挣脱，青年想尽办法按压住他的四肢试图走回一楼。

“他需要这个！”

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟难缠的行为并立即随手提起油灯迅速地跟在两人身后。果不其然，随着明亮的灯光笼罩着少年让他渐渐地放弃挣扎，圆润的脸颊依靠在帕德里克的肩膀上安稳地休息，他沉重既疲倦的双眼也随着火焰的摇曳逐渐入睡。


	4. Chapter 4

帕德里克凝视怀中含着泪水睡去的Omega，他知道亚瑟的身体需要摄入一些食物却于心不忍打扰睡梦香甜的弟弟。阿尔弗雷德矮小的四肢尽可能地加快脚步提着油灯跟上两人，可爱的行为让将近成年的Alpha会心一笑。他知道自己的判断没错，并不是所有的拼命都如同父亲言行中所描述的卑贱，最起码他在这小孩子身上看到众多Alpha所缺失的品质。

到了亚瑟的卧室帕德里克小心翼翼地将亚瑟放到床上并用棉被覆盖在他娇小的身躯，生怕每个粗鲁的动作都会惊动刚得以平息的少年。阿尔弗雷德看着火炉的光足够照亮这片宽敞的空间，随手将油灯熄灭后放在床头柜上。

阿尔弗雷德清楚自己并不属于这里，同时他拘谨的行为也被金发青年刊载眼里。男孩的礼貌和那过于常人的懂事实在让他无法讨厌，帕德里克没做过多的解释便将男孩请出房间留下亚瑟一人休息。

“来，这是你的。”帕德里克将阿尔弗雷德带到用餐室，男孩目瞪口呆地观察这繁华的装修，身体不由自主地喜欢旋转欣赏伊甸园。

“谢谢你，先生。”直到帕德里克的声音出现在身后才将他从梦境中拉回现实，阿尔弗雷德看着青年不知何时起拿出一杯牛奶，以及碟子上堆积着各式各样的饼干。

“叫我帕德里克就好了。”年长的Alpha走到对面的位置坐下两人不再有任何交谈，宁静的气氛只有阿尔弗雷德嘟起小嘴美味地啃咬饼干，和香甜的牛奶滋润喉咙时发出的赞叹声。

享用完甜点过后阿尔弗雷德用手将零星洒落的饼干碎片扫到手上再倒入盘子里，每个微小的细节都被帕德里克看在眼里。一直以来对读书业精于勤而终于得到回报，在这个九月份他终于有幸前往波士顿进入他梦寐以求的哈佛大学。

对于帕德里克来说进入哈佛大学不仅完成他多年的梦想，同时也是他迈出家庭枷锁的第一步。他明白这份入取通知书不单影响到他的未来的事业，这也是他第一次可以自己选择人生道路。父母只在乎孩子给他们所带来的荣誉，却曾为发自内心的关切过他们。

此时帕德里克已经憧憬着自己进入大学后遇见形形色色的人物，他早已习惯上流社会的少爷们和自己一样在父母面前表现的乖巧，但真实的人格有会是怎样的呢？就在遇到阿尔弗雷德之前，他内心依旧愿意相信父亲言语中所诋毁贫民的形象，但这个男孩良好的教养以及纯真的内在却颠倒他的认知，或许世界真的还有更多等着他去探讨。

“晚上好，老爷、夫人。” 安德鲁森接过两位主人的外套看着两人前往用餐室走去。

“哦天,让我瞧瞧这是谁家的小可爱？”Omega母亲的欢声笑语很快打破了这份沉静，她热情地走到男孩面前上下打量，唯独乔舒亚无动于衷眼神里也透露出一丝不屑。

“母亲，我觉得你应该去看一下亚瑟。”男孩拘谨的态度被帕德里克看在眼里，阿尔弗雷德十分厌恶和陌生人有肢体接触。他强颜微笑文的神色里和那不断试图挣脱的行为早已说明一切，为了打发自己缠人的母亲帕德里克泛起白眼不耐烦地解释道。

海伦在前往派对前慢条斯理地站在镜子面前梳妆打扮，回到家后看到外人依旧不愿撕破那充满谎言的面具。宁可花大量的时间在美容与招待其他的上流妻子们身上，却对于亚瑟不闻不问。在三个Alpha儿子的眼里他们的母亲并没有比暴戾恣睢的父亲好到哪里去，只是各自都站在自己的角度上辱骂对方而得到一时的快感。

“他怎么了？”海伦站起身转向儿子。

“斯科特把他关在地下室刚被放出来，长时间的着凉还有压抑的情绪让他现在疲惫地睡着了。”帕德里克冷淡地解释道。

“所以他现在没事了？”

“额……是的，但是我觉得他需要医生检查。”母亲抱紧双臂靠在墙不耐烦的神情凝视着青年。那漠不关心的态度他本应该习惯，他甚至认为亚瑟最虚弱需要母亲怀抱时海伦会收起自己冰山的态度露出母性，但这一切不过是他的幻想罢了。

“既然没有明显的伤势就让他休息就好了。”

“但是、”

“帕德里克，我可不想要自己精心打造的完美家庭形象家丑外传。”不可理喻的理由使帕德里克露出无奈却又气愤的诡异笑容，他想要破口大骂却也知道这一切都只是徒劳，几分钟后他们依旧会当作没发生过继续自己的人生。

只有现在帕德里克才真正意识到斯科特那过度的叛逆态度都是来源与他们的冷落，在青年的记忆中大哥一直都是以风度翩翩的体态面对家人，不管是父母还是外人脸上都是带着礼貌性的笑容。

要是用人见人爱这个词来形容当年的斯科特也是毫不过分，不知从何时期红发青年失去他以往的气宇轩昂的姿态。青年就像小说里邋遢的酒鬼直到清晨才从小镇的酒吧醉醺醺地回家，嘴里含糊不清地面对家里的女仆抱怨着，仿佛一时间斯科特的人生坠悬崖。

父母很快对斯科特衰败的斯科夫失去了希望，甚至觉得花一夜的时间去开导已经损坏的布偶都是在狼粪自己宝贵的时间。两人的目标很快转移到帕德里克身上，那时的他满心欢喜地投入父母的怀抱，却曾为意识过那只是地狱的开始。

得到前所未有的关注帕德里克变得比以往更加的傲慢无礼，甚至认为他现在的成就都是应得的，是斯科特没有把握住机会沦落成一个堕落的废物。正因为自己的天真帕德里克也随着斯科特过往的脚步缓缓地走向深渊，直到他反应过来时自己已经在沼泽地里不断地挣扎却也因此陷入的更深。

“阿尔弗雷德我应该走——哦天、晚上好，老爷、夫人……”男孩的母亲走进用餐室打破了这份尴尬而又寂静的气氛，意识到失态的朱利安立马拉起裙子的两边看着地面对两人鞠躬。

“朱利安，你来的正好。”就像是母亲或是女子会一样，海伦热忱地拐过朱利安的胳膊将她拉到一旁，眼角不停地扫过一脸新奇地看着他们的男孩。

“夫人？”

“我就不卖关子了，我想用3000美金购买你的儿子。他一定能够和亚瑟成为很好的朋友，甚至打消那孩子对外面世界的好奇心。”夫人的直言不讳让同样是Omega的母亲感到诧异，理由更是令人惊悚万分。

“我的儿子不是一件出售的商品，更不希望他在这冠冕堂皇的家庭长大。”尽管琼斯一家过着颠沛流离的生活，自尊被糟蹋的她怒不可遏地指责她的雇主。朱利安在这几个小时里已经做好被辞退的心理准备，她口无遮拦地泻怒，甚至认为不管是老爷还是夫人都应该为自己的行为感到愧恧。

对于海伦来说阿尔弗雷德只不过又是一个随手可弃的玩具，爱子心切的她头一次与命运作斗争。朱利安晏然自若的外表下声音却少许地有些颤抖，尽管她很好地掩饰真实的内心，阿尔弗雷德也明白她的内心早已经是一面破碎的镜子。

“朱利安，注意你的言语！你应该知道这是夫人对你最大的恩赐，阿尔弗雷德在你那是没可能得到更好的教育。”安德鲁森用力地拉扯Omega女佣的手臂，同时抓住她的后颈强迫朱利安鞠躬与夫人道歉。

“你的意思是我应该感谢她可能教育阿尔弗雷德成一个自私自利又冷酷无情的混——”

安德鲁森当然了解朱利安的用意，虽然这样的行为虽然十分的怯懦，但又是唯一能够让她很好地躲过罪行的方式。殊不知他小瞧女佣的能耐，她的眼神里没有丝毫的框怯。朱利安能够完成句子前被老爷用手里的金属拐杖毫不留情地打在脸上。

“放开她！我才不想在这个地方带着，我讨厌这里！把妈妈放开！”阿尔弗雷德看着乔舒亚蛮横地揪起母亲蜂蜜色的金发，好让女人能够正面直视自己。或许他在期待朱利安与普通的Omega一样最遇到危险时会自觉的退缩，可惜眼前的女人如同自己的妻子一般用恣睢与鄙夷的眼神看着自己。

“唔嗯……你也讨厌我吗？”帕德里克将冲去遏制老爷的男孩抱起，瘦弱又矮小的Alpha在乔舒亚眼里就像蚂蚁般渺小。直到微小又充满困意的声音出现在众人之间，所有人的脑袋头看向被嘶吼声吵醒的少年。

“亚瑟……”少年穿着长过膝盖的白色睡衣群迷迷糊糊地走到人群中，手中抱住泰迪熊，另外一只小手揉着疲倦的双眼打哈欠。

“你现在需要休息，还是你想要去厨房里拿几块面包？”帕德里克放开阿尔弗雷德后连忙跑到少年面前，尽可能故作镇定地牵起亚瑟的手。

“但、但是阿尔弗雷德他……”

“我相信他并不讨厌你，他只需要一点时间去思考。”

亚瑟任由家里的次子把他带入厨房，不过他的脑袋依旧好奇地转头看向男孩，他可不希望自己刚认识的第一个朋友因为家庭因素而再也无法见面。虽然对于帕德里克的解释懵懵懂懂的，他决定相信自己的朋友只是一时的生气，和自己一样会在帕德里克与斯科特面前气愤中无理取闹，时候又意识到自己的错误。

“她说的并没有错，不是吗？因为这样威尔才会逃回英国。”斯科特靠在门边冷淡地说着，没有一丝劝解反而火烧焦油。乔舒亚想要借此机会对朱利安毒打来释放他忍受已就的怒火，不过斯科特却在他能够动手之前将女仆拉开。

“我没有那个儿子！”

“他也没想把你认为一个父亲，所以到现在他宁可在舅舅家带着也不肯踏进这个家里一步！” 红发青年身手敏捷地躲过父亲狂怒挥起的拐杖，看着桌子上昂贵的古董盘子一件件地打翻在地面上。

暴怒的男人无所顾忌地踩过粉碎的陶瓷艺术品，海伦却越发平静地任由男人发狂。斯科特抓起琼斯母子的手腕带出用餐室，走到厨房的后门才将两人松开。

威尔是帕德里克的双胞胎弟弟，三年前的他沉迷与魔术表演，为了完成梦想而踏上前往纽约求学之路。一年过后威尔满心欢喜地站在父母与众多贵宾面前展现自己的才华，所有的男女老手对他的表演赞不绝口，甚至有些会亲自向他要一份签名。

在斯科特与帕德里克眼里，威尔是家里最成功的儿子。他选择自己爱好作为职业，虽然收入并不颇丰，但也足够他在外享受自己的人生。这使家里的两个Alpha十分的艳羡，他们都希望自己有朝一日能够得到属于自己的自由。

可惜在老爷的眼里威尔并不是一个成功人士，他认为儿子在众目睽睽之下的表演就像小丑一样逗大家欢笑，这是一个卑贱的职位。为了劝说威尔能够放弃自己的梦想而加入家族行业，乔舒亚亲自前往威尔的住所将他辛苦赚来的积蓄以及房子都亲自烧毁。

乔舒亚自以为偏激的做法能够让威尔走投无路地回家投靠，而事实并非如此，他将最后一丝希望寄托给远在英国的舅舅。他们并没让威尔失望，不到一个月的时间艾瑞克亲自前往纽约接走那有野心又充满梦想的侄子。

如今帕德里克也通过哈佛医学的面试，再过不久他将会前往波士顿，而斯科特？他觉得自己就像是家里的小白鼠一样，当他发现周围危险的处境时却早已坠入敌人埋好的陷阱，他所能作的只有呼唤自己的同伴让他们消息这块危险地区。

“我父母通常不会进来厨房，所以你不需要担心明天照常来工作。”斯科特从回忆中清醒时死敖晟地说道。

“不过、”Omega揉了揉自己酸痛的后颈，她并不认为自己继续呆在这里是一个好办法。

“我父母每次在排队候喝完酒都会那样，明天起来估计也没太多印象。但是，我也有交换条件。”

“嗯。”朱利安稍微沉思了一会儿，但是她知道自己十分需要这份工作。在荒野的郊区小镇里，庄园是她唯一能够赚到最高工资又离家近的地方。自从阿尔弗雷德断奶后丈夫再次恢复他浪荡的个性，用自己那份薄弱的钱财华天就地，而朱利安微薄的薪水也只能勒紧肚子勉强维持生活。

“母亲的担心并不是没有顾虑。我希望你明天开始上班时把你的儿子带过来，下班时再一起接回去。”虽然朱利安并不希望阿尔弗雷德与这一家人再有任何的瓜葛，但她需要这份工作。天知道如果丈夫得知自己被辞退后又会面临怎了的暴戾，更何况斯科特的提议也比夫人的更通情达理，没有选择余地的她只好点头答应。

“给你添麻烦了，斯科特少爷。”朱利安礼貌性地鞠躬道谢，阿尔弗雷德也有样学样地模仿母亲。

“再见，阿尔弗雷德。”母子两人转手要离去时，他听到身后熟悉的声音并本能地转头看向声音的来源。

亚瑟着在厨房的高椅上手里拿着牛角面包和牛奶与他打招呼，男孩看着恢复神气的少年便也露出愉悦的笑容对着他挥手。

“明天见，亚瑟！”


	5. Chapter 5

很快10年过去了，为了能够打发亚瑟上课时等待的空余时间里阿尔弗雷德主动地在庄园里做零时工，这样一来不仅可以贴补家用也让母亲轻松不少。

亚瑟托腮枯燥地听着眼前的老头子讲解Omega应该如何取悦不同男女Alpha的生理课程，他却心不在焉地将视线转移到窗外，看向岁的少年拿起沉淀的斧头熟练地将木柴砍成一半再拿起新的继续。

15岁正是血气方刚的时期，翡翠般靡丽的眼珠心醉神迷地看着窗外Alpha的肉体。好友的身材和两个哥哥比起来是天壤之别，身上少量的肌肉身材比起普遍的Alpha也更加矮小。但是，上帝……那小麦色的肌肤和良好的肌肉线条，脸上被晒出的少量雀斑，比天空要清透的蓝色眼眸足够俘获亚瑟的芳心。

阿尔弗雷德虽然没有上流人士的衣着端庄，也没有他们那样知书达理，但就是那样自由自在、谈吐幽默又懂得聆听的少年使青年陷入的更深。亚瑟舔着自己干燥的红唇轻咬着，像是发现眼前珍馐美味的大餐。

殊不知18岁的亚瑟早在两年前第一次发情期所带来的痛苦与快乐，他与阿尔弗雷德虽然在年龄上的差距，青年也本能地学着帕德里克摆弄出长辈的身姿教导着少年，一切看似都在以完美的道路上发生改变。

直到上个月他才真正意识到每当接近阿尔弗雷德身上的气味会有些少许的变化，但却又十分薄弱。他无法看透少年究竟想表达什么，他只知道对方身上大自然与木头的气味让青年想要抱住对方就这样进入梦乡。

亚瑟无法克制内心的欲望，阿尔弗雷德身上的气味总是沾满阳光与树木的清香让他不知不觉地凑近对方的颈侧嗅着他的信息素。少年隐约地察觉到小少爷的变化，但他并不介意对方靠近自己而选择忽视。

或许是发情期过后英国青年的嗅觉比以往更加的敏感，而阿尔弗雷德在自己对性与气味最感兴趣的时期成长成一个良好的少年。尽管亚瑟知道自己早应该停止这种无耻的行为，毕竟对方只是一个15岁的小孩。他的欲望却不断地崩塌着自己的理智，劝告着阿尔弗雷德已经不是一个男孩，而是正处于发情期要进入成男人的阶段就让他变得越发兴奋。

“亚瑟少爷！请你好好的听讲！”教师将沉重的书本砸到木桌上，青年幡然醒悟地回过神面对眼前的老人。对于Alpha的好奇这是每个Omega会经历的青春躁动，这并不能错怪他在课堂上心神不定。

不过话又说回来，如果他遇到别的Alpha也会有这样的表现吗？亚瑟可不喜欢这样的自己，但又或许是出于对阿尔弗雷德的信赖他才会有如此的行为。他可没办法想象自己会像个荡妇一样去主动嗅对方的气味，如此亲密的动作更是会让对方误会，而阿尔弗雷德是自己的朋友，他当然会明白。

亚瑟相信这一切都只是荷尔蒙作祟，毕竟他真正相处过的Alpha也仅有阿尔弗雷德一人。青年就这样不以为意地忽略悄悄萌生的炙热情感，却不知每次家里举办的豪华宴会，各地前来的Alpha们英姿飒爽，主动献上殷勤也只被亚瑟嫣然一笑地敷衍。

“阿尔弗雷德！” 青年心不在焉的太多让年迈的教师提前结束今天的课程，亚瑟凝视着老人漫不经心地将书本塞进皮包里转身离去。

确保大门紧闭后，亚瑟恢复以往的活跃起身打开窗子朝着前方的少年喊去。阿尔弗雷德砍下最后一个所剩的木柴后放下斧头，对着兴奋地跳跃的青年挥手便走到他的面前。

“我还以为你还需要一会儿。现在我们剩这么多时间要做什么好？”火辣的阳光底下长时间暴晒让肌肤有少许的刺痛，阿尔弗雷德满不在乎地走到双边遮荫同时站在对方的面前。

大颗粒的透明汗珠从他俊俏的脸旁滑过，天气的炎热使少年解开深山的前三个扣子，站在房屋内较高的亚瑟靠在窗口旁清晰地看到小麦金色的肌肤渲染着红色的血气，那看似结实的胸膛使人想要伸手去触摸。

“父亲和母亲去密歇根找生意伙伴，在下个星期为止都还不会回来。斯科特估计还在睡觉或者是做文件，帕德里克去内华达洲找博士。” 亚瑟将手帕递给对方擦拭汗水，为了转移注意青年背对着阿尔弗雷德，双手抱紧手臂轻声说道。

“所以你的提议是？”阿尔弗雷德双手靠在窗口上，凝视背对自己的青年对他琢磨不透。

“……带我去……小镇看看？”亚瑟尽可能地掩盖羞耻的心情，他不想让阿尔弗雷德看到18岁的自己因为想出去一公里外的小镇探险，脸上却挂着如同小孩得到新玩具般兴奋的表情。

身材瘦小的Omega因为羞怯而染红耳根，美国少年并没有因此戳破嘲讽他。相反阿尔弗雷德脸上露出洋溢的笑容， 温柔地握住对方的手指轻声回应。肢体的接触让亚瑟的心跳落下一拍，他从不知道少年的手什么时候变得比自己宽敞，更不知道他的身体是多么的温暖能够让亚瑟的手心冒汗。

亚瑟从眼角偷视大男孩，发现对方深情脉脉地回望着他。在欲望的驱使下英国青年转过身子爬在窗口前与阿尔弗雷德保持近距离，两人就像是在玩游戏一般就算鼻尖互相碰撞也没有人肯退缩。

阿尔弗雷德深邃的眼神里透露出男人的气质，他不像自己认识的Alpha一样花言巧语只是为了脱下自己的裤子，更不会因为家势而敬畏表现出唯唯诺诺的样子。将近19年来被在隐形的笼子里让他没有一点隐私，亚瑟甚至不晓得如何与其他人沟通，他只知道从出生以来他就像是国王手心里的宝石一样代表权威，令人畏惧。事实上这颗靡丽的珠宝在国王眼里是随手可弃的，自己则是坐在宝座上任由贪婪的人群争夺，以此满足自己的贪婪。

不知不觉所有人对他的敬仰在亚瑟眼里都是理所当然的，毕竟这是他在这个家庭唯一能自我满足那傲慢的姿态。亚瑟会学着父母滥用自己的女佣，甚至在怒发冲冠时将陶瓷砸向用人来解气也没有一丝懊悔，因为这是他的拥有的权势。

青春期的亚瑟脾气暴躁，家里的男/女佣都暗自在心里默默地娇纵无比的小少爷贴上标签。夜晚青年听到佣人们路过卧室对自己的闲言碎语，他失去以往的冲动而是将棉被盖在脑袋上哭泣，但是到了隔天又会恢复以往的凶横。

强烈的叛逆个性里就算是阿尔弗雷德他也会摆出冷峻的姿态，揶揄着大男孩的家境甚至认为他与青年做朋友只是在向外人高攀。一次又一次地考验阿尔弗雷德的忍耐，一而再再二三地刺激他的自尊心，直到对方气愤地扇了他一巴掌。

年轻的Alpha没有因为对方的毒舌感到愤怒，他更多的是失望。少年动手打下亚瑟的一瞬间幡然醒悟，他讨厌这样的自己，这样他又与家里残暴的父亲有何不同。阿尔弗雷德沉默不言低头等待亚瑟迟迟不来的回击，他抬头一看对方心如止水的外表下眼泪潸然而落，呆滞的表情似乎就连自己也没察觉到。

或许是心怀愧疚又是同情，阿尔弗雷德放下内心的偏见将亚瑟拉倒地上坐下，让他的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上嚎啕大哭。此时大男孩才真正的了解到他只是在害怕，Omega一直以来自鸣得意的态度里只不过是一种自我保护，为了不受伤而先摧毁自己人性的一面故作坚强。人类是感情动物，越是束缚才想要挣脱却没人听到他呼救的声音。

阿尔弗雷德抱着他瘦弱的身子，脸埋在他淡色的金发里不断道歉，亚瑟只有抱紧对方的脖子撕心裂肺地哭泣点头。青年对少年过分的言论也只是自己对他的考验，看透父母虚伪的性子使他相信阿尔弗雷德终究还是会离开。现在的结果对他来说是忐忑不安，但这样的心情又迟迟无法平静，意识到阿尔弗雷德在他心目中早已是特别的地位英国青年懊悔不已，更不希望自己的无理取闹的脾气而失去对方。

这一天两人恢复以往的友好，阿尔弗雷德用椅子和被子搭起帐篷足够两人穿梭。自从斯科特将亚瑟关进地下室后他不敢待在黑暗处，尤其是独处的黑暗会使得全身痉挛，呼吸也变得紧凑困难。好在是白天，亚瑟看着被子搭起的帐篷依旧透过一丝橙黄色的阳光才心满意足地进去。

两人深情地互望，却不知恋爱的甜蜜已经敲响门等待着一方去打开。阿尔弗雷德用粗躁的拇指擦拭他眼角的泪水，逗起Omega在哭泣中的欢笑。空气中弥漫着暧昧的气息，也是亚瑟对于爱情的憧憬的开始。

两人的荷尔蒙在狭小的空间绽放绞缠，这也是亚瑟初次体验到Alpha身上舒适的清香信息素。 第一次的察觉比起兴奋更多的是恐惧，亚瑟不断地用科学来解释一定是发情期过后鼻子变的比以往更加敏锐，而他不知道的是那是Alpha与Omega两情相愿时所产生的情愫。

这也是第一次亚瑟意识到阿尔弗雷德飞快的成长，他温柔细腻地将青年抱在怀里，任由脑袋靠在自己的锁骨处。 自从阿尔弗雷德12岁之后，也是亚瑟初次发情期两人再也没有过肢体接触，他甚至刻意拒绝与对方交流。

在以往的午睡都是英国青年将爱抚着对方蓬松的头发哄如梦想，到底是什么时候阿尔弗雷德已经能够轻而易举地将自己抱在怀里。亚瑟发觉自己试图将身边人推开的这段日子里也错过了许多可以拥有的美好回忆。

两人真正隔离的导火索是亚瑟发情期时，乔舒亚对此闻再次摆出唯利是图的嘴脸。对Omega的健康不闻不问而是急忙地通知自己的生意合伙人，就连母亲最在乎的也只有父亲所给他选择的对象。那一晚身体灼热难耐，生理的压抑无处发泄但是内心的空虚与恐慌又是多么无助。

亚瑟知道发情期一旦开始自己离出嫁的日子也在倒计时，根据美国的法律20岁便可以步入婚姻的殿堂。仅有四年的时间让亚瑟抗拒父母所有的提议，他厌倦隔三差五父母开启的晚宴上所有的Alpha与他们的父母观赏年轻而秀气端庄的Omega，眼神里就像是野兽放肆地争夺着祭祀品一样令人作呕。

也在这时候亚瑟彻底改变，他将自己孤立在昏暗唯独油灯陪伴的空间里。每当有佣人在父母的命令下试图将他拖出房间时，Omega抗拒地将花瓶或是书本砸向他们。父母甚至利用阿尔弗雷德的单纯无辜来劝导自己，他毅然决然地将少年拒之门外。

“亚瑟，我等下需要……你们在做什么？” 斯科特手里拿着资料的闯入学习房。

惊慌失措的两人手忙脚乱想要拉开彼此之间的距离，却意外地互相碰触对方的嘴唇的唇瓣。虽然只是一瞬间但既柔软又温暖的触感，和怦然心跳的情感也就此埋藏在彼此的内心深处。

“刚、刚刚木屑进到阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里，我在帮他看呢。”为了掩盖事实大男孩也装模作样地揉了揉眼角。

“我等下要去隔壁小镇看一下货物，你确定一个人在家没事吧？”斯科特看了一眼美国少年很快打消猜疑的念头。

“斯科特，我再过两个月19不是9岁，而且阿尔弗雷德在这里又我能出什么事？。”亚瑟对斯科特的过分担心感到束缚，他不满地抱紧双臂。Omega知道比起他自己斯科特更加的信赖阿尔弗雷德，不过他也宁可相信因为他之前蛮横的态度已经让他没有信用可言，而不是作为Omega被轻视。

斯科特忽视亚瑟的嘲讽转身离去，再一次留下两个对爱情萌芽的青少年在房间里。两人识趣地避开视线与话题，像是那个吻不曾发生过，唯独阿尔弗雷德暖和的手掌依旧覆盖在他的手背上留下温存。

“斯科特应该出门了，我先去换一下衣服。”Alpha和Omega彼此享受着祥和静谧的气氛，彼此都知晓这份平静是短暂的却无论如何也不舍得开口打破。

“嗯……” 阿尔弗雷德有些失望但还是松开看着脸红赤耳的青年加快脚步离去，对方可爱又焦虑的表情使得少年脸上浮出一缕微笑。

大男孩看着Omega把门带上后才松了口气，实际上他没意识到这整个过程的触碰让他紧张地憋气，他只希望自己对亚瑟所萌发的恋爱没有表现的太过明显。对于阿尔弗雷德来说英国青年就是掌上明珠，是他作为一个没文化的穷小子触不可及的，那些童话般的肉麻故事终究也只会出现在梦境里。

与亚瑟的关系再次和好却无法回到以往的单纯，年少时期的Alpha只觉得亚瑟在这个养尊处优的家庭中有着与众不同的独立个性，又含有Omega独特的细腻。一切的转折在亚瑟初次发情期后的三个月，青年拒绝与任何人见面，甚至吃饭也是用人端到门口后悄然地将食物带入房间。

这种情况一直持续到有一天亚瑟发情期刚结束不久，阿尔弗雷德并不知晓Omega在焦虑中度过发情期时总会留下脾气暴躁的后遗症。英国青年在大男孩不断的干预下终于忍无可忍地揪起他的衣领拉进卧室里。

阿尔弗雷德满心欢喜地看着许久不见的Omega，只是一瞬间他脸上的笑容也逐渐消失。亚瑟的肌肤比以往苍白许多，他嘴唇上的淡粉几乎没有血色，还有那凹陷的眼珠让他看起来几乎像是活死人。

与亚瑟的见面并没有预期温暖的拥抱，他摆出蛮横无理的态度用力戳着阿尔弗雷德的胸口，逼他一步步地退后的同时言语中不断地对阿尔弗雷德进行羞辱。直到大男孩背部靠在冰凉的木门青年也没结束自己的发泄，Alpha没有做出任何回应任由他发泄，直到他提起母亲的瞬间阿尔弗雷德冲动地扇他的脸，在惨败的肌肤上留下一道红印。

大男孩看向自己刺痛的手掌，一瞬间的懊悔涌上心头。他并不害怕接下来的惩罚或者被开除的代价，但是他厌恶使用暴力的自己。阿尔弗雷德内心不断期望Omega的回击来平复自己的罪恶感，可惜那份攻击迟迟不肯到来。  
亚瑟怡静的外表下却有无法制止的泪水在滑落，没有嚎啕大哭而是含着泪水凝视着地面。阿尔弗雷德带着歉意将对方拉进怀里拥抱，Omega内心所搭其的围墙也在一瞬间崩塌，这么多年来他所需要的只是家人的陪伴与理解仅此而已，而Alpha也在此时给予他最需要的温暖。

也就在这时阿尔弗雷德才察觉到亚瑟身上气味的变化，他所接触过的Omega朋友总会在发情期后依旧留下甜腻的淡香味，而英国青年却被恐惧与焦炙笼罩着。强烈的气息使Alpha怀疑他着两年过的日子和当年被关在地下室里到底有何不同。

对Omega的同情与爱慕让少年的心微微一颤，他并不明白这是什么感情，他只知道亚瑟现需要自己的陪伴、一个温暖的拥抱以及被爱……或许这一切都是他能给予对方的。

带有这样想法的阿尔弗雷德用被子与椅子搭起一个小帐篷，他从母亲那里知道Omega总会在狭隘而暖和的空间里得到安全感。Alpha牵起好友的手邀约他一起进入，一切就像是命运的安排一样，亚瑟顺其自然地躺在对方身旁将他的手臂上当枕头。英国青年并没有阿尔弗雷德所预期诉说说自己担忧，但他会等到亚瑟做好心里准备的那天，同时也会作为最好的倾听者。

就这样亚瑟合上自己 委靡的双眼，脑袋靠在他的胸膛与颈侧之间嗅着Alpha身上所给的清香味道。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地用手臂抱住Omega的腰侧，让彼此之间的距离更加接近。和煦以及安全感包裹的瞬间青年仿佛所有的困扰在一瞬间消失，他紧皱的眉头也在顺梦中逐渐消失，这将是他两年来睡过最好的一觉，因为这次他不再孤单。

阿尔弗雷德低头看着青年安谧地入睡，他修长而卷起的金色眼睫毛让Omega旖旎脸蛋上添加了几分美感。阳光与影子的交接让眼前的景色有说不出的美感，美丽动人使阿尔弗雷德嘴角挤出淡淡的笑容。

 

这时Alpha才意识到自己犯下的错误。

 

『他爱上永远无法得到的人』


	6. Chapter 6

16岁是亚瑟第一次离开自家的庄园，坐在被华丽地装修过的马车上前往父亲生意合伙人的住址，窗外中经过一个又一个车水马龙的小镇。亚瑟靠在窗户旁享受微风吹过他细腻的脸庞，人们的嬉笑与小孩有礼貌地对他挥手，似乎一切消失能让他立马忘记烦恼。

在马车里海伦依旧不停地抱怨牧场难闻的气味，她不顾亚瑟的好奇心直接伸手关上窗子。英国青年对母亲的做法有所埋怨却也失去争吵的欲望。为了准时赴约他们马不停蹄地来到另一座金碧辉煌的庄园。

在Omega青年眼里这只是将他送到另一座监狱。亚瑟鄙夷地打量这大块土地，价值不菲的土地与自家不分上下，或许也是财富与权力的缘由父亲才会难得让Omega离开庄园，亲自去面会可能是未来丈夫的Alpha。

到底目的后米勒家族的男主人热情地迎接他们，乔舒亚迅速地将家庭成员介绍给克里斯·米勒以及Alpha儿子埃文。提到亚瑟时父亲不忘说『这是刚过发情期的Omega儿子，亚瑟』

听到父亲提起『刚过发情期』五个字时，英国青年皱紧眉头黯然神伤地望向父亲，这就像是在推销自家的优良产品一样的介绍方式。内心五味杂陈却无法发泄，亚瑟的脾气并没有普遍的Omega一样温顺从容，同时他并没有愚蠢到在这种地方与父亲发生争执。

克里斯在最前方带头，谈吐幽默地开始介绍家族的历史。咖啡发色的Alpha满面春风地站在亚瑟身旁，绅士地抬起自己的手臂等待着Omega搀扶自己。可惜亚瑟并没有玩伴家家的兴趣，他忽视青年的存在跟在父母的身后，只希望这无聊的一天赶快结束。 

晚上用餐结束后乔舒亚和海伦依与弥勒夫妇回到客厅谈笑风生地规划两家族的未来，亚瑟厌倦的表情让父亲灵机一动，请求埃文带Omega去参观家里的书房，便在对方面前称赞自己儿子的学识渊博。

Alpha双手不请自来地抚摸亚瑟的腰侧，谦逊下士地邀约青年到书房里交谈。亚瑟当然知道父亲只是在给对方创造机会更多地认识自己，双方父母不断调侃两人的般配令人发指。 这种不尊重以及强迫性地制裁更是让他无法接受陌生人的介入，因为他知道这份『婚姻』只有交易。

进入书房后，离开大人们的视线的Omega立即推开埃文的手站在房间的中央打探四周。门锁被转动发出的清脆响声引起亚瑟的警惕，本能地转身看向Alpha看着他收起面善的嘴脸，埃文露出狡诈的表情欣赏着坠入陷阱的绵羊。

埃文不急不慢地走到亚瑟面前，看着Omega随着自己的前进而退后最终靠在墙壁上。奸佞的Alpha看着英国青年无路可逃便趁机用宽厚的手掌抓紧他的肉臀，在亚瑟挣扎的过程不断地亲吻他的耳朵与脸颊，甚至变本加厉地想要亲吻自己的脖子好做上标记。

出于自卫亚瑟毫不客气地用手肘砸在对方的太阳穴上，对方发出刺痛的叫声不断地咒骂自己，显然对于青年来说这不足以解气。Omega从桌子上拿出沉甸甸的历史书打在对方的双颊与下颚，最后一击毫不留情地往脑袋上砸下去。

Omega怒气填胸地凝视着倒在地上的Alpha，他现在只觉得被对方肢体所接触到的每一寸肌肤都十分恶心。

亚瑟回想起斯科特不断地刁难自己，有时候甚至故意招惹Omega生气致极地攻击对方，男人的脸上没有一丝愤恨反而有些骄傲自豪地微笑。亚瑟的攻击都是徒劳，斯科特总能完美地避开，不过他却因此不断地挑衅青年让他继续袭击自己，甚至途中不断地矫正错误的姿势。

那时候亚瑟以为对方疯了，不断地与他作对而导致不雅的行为并不是omega该有的形象，而这时他才醒悟斯科特在这个家庭中比任何人都要关心自己，或许他早预料到亚瑟迟早要面对这种事情。

英国青年放下手中的书本转身要离去，埃文忽然间抓住亚瑟的手腕逼迫他面对自己。在Omega能够反映过来之前强壮的Alpha已经将拳头打在他的脸上，亚瑟吃痛地倒做在地上。随着埃文的脚步逐渐逼近如同猛兽般撕碎青年的上衣，Omega随手抓起火炉旁的铁棍挥打对方的脑袋。

惨烈的痛声引起所有人的注意，乔舒亚与克里斯同心协力地撞开门却只看到衣衫不整的亚瑟，以及到底不起的Alpha脑袋缓缓地流出少量的血液。不愉快的一天就这样结束，克里斯蛮不讲理地将柯克兰赶出门外，同时不忘羞辱亚瑟。

『你生来就是一个荡妇，少在那里装清纯！或许你应该懂得向你父母感恩给你荣华富贵，作为报答，是Omega的你就应该乖乖翘起屁股待Alpha的插入来完成这次的交易！哦……宝贝，你在我们眼里也就只是高价的雏妓！』

比起克里斯的羞辱，令亚瑟痛贯心膂是父母不为所动的态度。比起安慰受到侵犯的Omega他们更加在乎合作人的心情，两人不约而同地向前道歉试图赔礼。亚瑟故意摆出娇纵无比的态度转身上了马车等待父母，对于自己的行为没有丝毫反省，这反而更加坚定对方毁婚的想法。

乔舒亚和海伦自然对儿子大失所望，回家的路程没人愿意先开口提起。到了庄园亚瑟急速地冲进浴室里褪下破烂不堪的衣服，坐在灌满热水的浴缸里拿起海绵搓洗雪白的肌肤。

被Alpha双唇触碰到的位置依旧无法洗掉，随着粗燥海绵的摩擦茭白的肌肤上也留下一道道红色的痕迹，尽管如此这依旧无法冲洗他的记忆。此时此刻他多么希望帕德里克赶快从波士顿回归，也只有他有办法慰藉心里受伤的Omega。

亚瑟穿好睡衣后卧室的门突然响起，青年回应后安德鲁森隔着门通知亚瑟老爷希望他来到客厅里开家庭会议。Omega不耐烦地翻白眼恼怒地将枕头砸在墙上，但是他知道自己迟早还是要面对这个问题。

『掀起你的睡衣。』这是乔舒亚回到家后说的第一句话。

Omega知道父亲乖戾的个性，于是他按照对方的指令掀开睡衣裙露出自己光滑的大腿。还没等亚瑟反应过来，老爷已经拿起沾满刺的四根粗厚树枝抽打在Omega的大腿背上。青年吃痛地咬紧牙根尽量不发出任何声响却换来更加粗暴的待遇。

『GOD DAMN BITCH！你要做的只有张开双腿让他发泄标记你，就这么简单的事居然没法办成，You are a FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!！』

『我是你的儿子，不是一个男妓！那肮脏的家伙可是试图侵犯的可是你儿子！』老爷将自己的不满全部发泄在亚瑟身上，树枝上带的刺不断地来回鞭打在同一个受伤的部位。尽管Omega的视线早以被泪水遮掩的模糊，他也坚决不哭出声。

『他可是你的未婚夫，你迟早都是他。如果你真的是我儿子就应该为这个家族着想！明天给我去和他道歉，我不管你用什么方式，就算是需要你脱下裤子和他做也罢，你最好把这件事给我解决了！』

双腿留下的瘀青与溅到地面上的血迹依旧不足以让乔舒亚停手，他桀骜不驯地教唆亚瑟让他认清现实。同一时间Omega抬起头用最后一丝希望看向母亲，得到的回应却只有鄙夷的眼神。

『你们到底在做什么！？』斯科特的闯入让父亲停下手，所有的眼神都放到年轻力壮的Alpha身上。

『教育你的弟弟听从家规。』

『that's enough，you dirty old bastard！你只是想让他变成一个为了自己延续财产而被迫卖淫的工具罢了！』Alpha走到父亲面前夺走树枝仍在一旁，他轻迅速地用手指比划让管家将受伤的亚瑟带走。

『或许你应该感谢我，到时候继承我家产之后你就可以无忧无虑地过上好日子！毕竟你和另外三个弟弟一样都是这个家庭里的渣滓！』显然乔舒亚对斯科特的介入感到不满，他起身用手指不断地戳着男人结实的胸膛。

『我不需要你为我铺好路，更不需要你强迫把亚瑟卖了……不、你知道吗？这一切一直以来都与我们无关，全部都只是建立在你和母亲的虚荣心。』

『你这个忘恩负义的狗东西！如果不是因为我你能享受得到这些荣华富贵吗！？』

其余的内容都被亚瑟抛在脑袋后，他拖着自己疲倦不堪的身体趴在床上思考着自己的未来。斯科特近几年的变化让他不知所措，小时候不断地被他刁难捉弄让Omega无法理解哥哥对自己的痛恨，而现在对方的改变更是让他感到困惑。

或许亚瑟也只是斯科特的一个棋子，报复自己痛恨的父母……Omega小心翼翼地卷缩自己的身子。知道自己在这个家中没有任何地位，他唯一的价值只有被不停地利用。亚瑟痛恨这个家庭的所有人，他也痛恨父母给他的财富，这一切报恩都建立在出卖自己之上。

也是从这一天起亚瑟发誓自己绝不踏出房间一步，他不想再见到父母满是利益的嘴脸，这本该破碎的家庭就应该现在结束。  
\---------------------------------------

『叩叩』手指关节敲打木门发出清脆的响声，亚瑟从回忆中挣脱将视线转移到声音的来源处，对方没有丝毫犹豫地按下门把闯入青年的卧室。

“上帝！阿尔弗雷德！”原以为是安德鲁森的进入让Omega不以为意，直到蜂蜜金发踏入房间的那一刹那，青年惊心动魄地从床上拿起衣服遮挡住赤裸的下体对着Alpha大喊。

Omega焦灼的样子却没有因为自己的介入而反感，最起码他身上所暴露的气味没有一丝厌恶。和煦的阳光打在亚瑟身上，对方因为羞耻而染红那本应该是苍白色的肌肤。修长洁白的大腿看上去柔软光滑，赤红的双颊和那翡翠水润的目珠焦虑地望向自己。那一瞬间阿尔弗雷德被美丽的景象勾魂摄魄。

“哦、抱歉！你没锁门——额、我以为那、那个……你知道吗，我现在立马出去！”阿尔弗雷德回过神时语无伦次地注视着对方说出同样的单词，自己紧张所犯下的愚蠢行为将亚瑟逗笑，下一秒他能想到最好的避开方式就是离开此地。

过来一会儿亚瑟从房间里走出来，他身穿白色衬衫和墨绿色外套。单调的打扮尽量与常人相似，只是那昂贵的布料早已出卖他的身份，阿尔弗雷德并不像扫兴地打扰他难得的愉悦心情而忽视这些重点。

Alpha在前头带领亚瑟从厨房后门离开，午休时间大部分的男女佣都聚集在休息室里，这是他们离开的最佳时机。阿尔弗雷德拉着青年的手腕穿过迷宫般紧密的花园来到庄园的边界，大男孩熟练地拿起别针撬开铁门为他打开通往自由的道路。

亚瑟对于阿尔弗雷德做此事的娴熟有所怀疑，脑海里演变阿尔弗雷德是犯人的无数惊险，这也是第一次青年对踏出外界感到恐慌。Alpha似乎没有擦觉到Omega的担忧先走出庄园的边境为对方打开大门。

“你为什么会那么老练？”对于新世界好奇的驱使下亚瑟毅然决然地踏出第一步，他深吸一口气感觉心情从未如此放松过。两人在走下山坡时，Omega依旧禁不住内心的忧虑问道。

不止一次，亚瑟一直怀疑阿尔弗雷德为何如此大度地包容自己的任性，有时候他甚至认为这将会是青年最后一次原来自己。但是Alpha每次脸上之露出淡淡的忧伤，却在青年冷静后回到他的身边。

被多次利用的Omega哪怕是遇到自己最熟悉的好友也不禁怀疑，他不相信对一个人的好是不求回报的。或许阿尔弗雷德只是想要偷走他们家的东西？毕竟大男孩曾经诉说过家庭的窘况，他也希望摆脱这种困境。

Omega的父母喜欢炫耀自己的财富，哪怕丢失一两件东西也不为所动。除此之外亚瑟想不到别的原因，尤其是自己喜欢嘲讽他人，又喜欢摆出冷傲的姿态十分不讨人喜欢，阿尔弗雷德根本没有任何理由继续待在自己身边。

“你是说解锁？”

“嗯。” 

“那段时间你一直不愿意和我见面，所以我也没觉得自己有继续留在庄园的必要。不过我父亲懒惰的个性你也知道，很快我们家又再次陷入窘迫，不得已之下我只好继续找别的工作，好在有个解锁匠愿意收留我。” 阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫隐瞒地解释道。

“那你现在回来……会不会很困扰？”亚瑟意识到自己的娇纵行为可能害对方失去很好的一份工作，毕竟大男孩愿意回到庄园也是在自己的哀求下答应的。

“为什么？” 阿尔弗雷德停下脚步转身看向羞愧低头的Omega。

“你会回来因为是我任性的请求，我甚至没考虑过你在这里赚到的或许比不上你继续在解锁匠那里的薪水。”

“笨蛋，只要你愿意再和我见面，就算代价是摘下天上的星星我也会去尝试。” Omega依旧不愿意看向Alpha，表情里充满愧疚与不甘。

比起亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德对感情更加的坦荡，他大笑地抱住亚瑟仿佛他的一切担忧都是多余的。大男孩伸手轻抚对方蓬松的头发，好让他靠在自己的肩膀上休息。 两人陷入一会儿的沉静后亚瑟忍不住笑出声，阿尔弗雷德也才回应自己脱口而出的老套情话。

“噗哈哈哈哈……好肉麻……” 羞耻冲昏头脑让大男孩僵持地站在原地，Omega抬起头凝视对方时，阿尔弗雷德立即转身用手掌遮住自己羞红的脸，他的视线看向前方的小镇只希望亚瑟快忘记自己说过的话。

“吵、吵死了！” 阿尔弗雷德加快脚步走在前头任由亚瑟小跑笑着跟上自己。

十五分钟后两人抵达小镇，人群密集拥挤让Omega十分不适应，但他很快融入在街边演奏的舞蹈与音乐里。在这里亚瑟终于可以无所顾虑尽情地探索新世界，很快食物区的小吃香味扑鼻而来激起他的食欲，在这里他不需要在乎父母对他营养进食的管教。

亚瑟像是小孩般激动地跑到食物区，甚至忘记大男孩的存在。看着整条街上的玉盘珍馐的食物，Omega没有丝毫犹豫地和买家点着自己想要的可口菜饭。鲜嫩多汁的猪肉排骨浇上特制的红色烧烤酱汁，青年看着老板将那块肉放到烤架上等待热腾腾的食物新鲜出炉。

沾满酱汁的排骨在经过炭火的热度而冒泡，熟透的猪肉融合着红棕色的酸甜可口的蜜汁，令人垂涎欲滴。老板将排骨放到半切开的纸盒后递给Omega，青年迅速地从口袋里掏出几块硬币给对方便接过食物放纵自己肆意地撕咬。

英国青年迅速地吹着手中的排骨后迫不及待地品尝一口。撕咬的肉块不断地冒出白色的热烟，肉汁四溢、特制的酱汁也融入在他的舌头上令人回味悠久，美味可口更是令人赞叹不已。

“唔嗯……阿尔！”亚瑟望向前方的大男孩焦虑地东张西望而叫住他。阿尔弗雷德看到他的一瞬间松了口气，他快步地在人群中穿梭走到自己的面前。

“该死的，亚瑟！你对这里人生地不熟的不应该随便乱晃！”阿尔弗雷德显然对亚瑟擅自离开的行为不满。

“老天，我发誓你先在的口吻和斯科特差不多，我不需要一个贴身管家时时刻刻监督我。”Omega不耐烦地翻起白眼，青年受够在所有Alpha的眼里自己如同玻璃板脆弱，他更多希望自己的自由能够得到重视。

“亚蒂……你知道我不是那个意思。我并不是在监督，只是、只是在关心好吗？你第一次出来这里，我不希望你因为我的疏忽而丢失。”阿尔弗雷德用自己粗燥的拇指擦拭他沾满红色酱汁的嘴角，眼神中不断地透露出一丝愧疚，这让亚瑟心里一点儿也不好受。

“我知道……” 阿尔弗雷德作为Alpha心平气和地与自己解释着让青年非常不适应。一直生活在被父亲欺压的教育下成长，同时也被灌输着听从Alpha是天经地义的事。这是他他第一次被人关心，甚至愿意用平等角度去看待自己这感觉棒极了。  
面对大男孩的道歉他却无法开心起来，他知道因为自己的讽刺再次伤害到阿尔弗雷德，他也不喜欢这样的自己。他就想蔷薇一样身上长满刺只是为了自我保护，却在无意间伤害到自己最喜欢的人。

亚瑟将食物塞到阿尔弗雷德的嘴里与自己分享，大男孩知道让Omega开口道歉是一件非常困难的事。但他也不需要对方那么做，因为阿尔弗雷德清楚亚瑟这次的主动已经是一种忏悔。

“我们走吧，这里还有很多我需要介绍给你的地方！”

两人用餐结束后阿尔弗雷德主动地牵起对方的手，他转头看向故作镇定的亚瑟露出爽朗的微笑。青年任由大男孩牵手将随着脚步拉扯着自己，不知不觉中亚瑟的脸上也露出温馨的笑容回握住那只宽厚的手掌。


	7. Chapter 7

“我可以去你家看看吗？” 一天的走嬉戏后两人坐在长板凳上休息，今天是亚瑟过上最愉悦的日子，不需要听从他人的指令而活。充实的一天让青年感到十分满足，唯独一件事让他耿耿于怀。

“我、我家？为什么？”

“毕竟每天你都来我的地方，甚至熟悉到可以闭眼走出庄园，我当然也会好奇你成长的地方。” 亚瑟不以为意地回答。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德忧心忡忡地皱紧眉头，他成长环境与亚瑟雍容华贵的房屋比起来有太多的悬殊，他甚至相信那矮小而偏僻的屋子甚至不如Omega的卧室宽敞。大男孩知道这一切都只是他自尊心在作祟，不过又有哪些Alpha不想在自己心仪的对象面前表现出最完美的一面。

“当、当然，如果你不想的话我可以理解。”Alpha面色愁容让亚瑟意识到自己似乎又说出自私的话，在阿尔弗雷德回答之前青年立即再次插上嘴。

“不，这没什么。如果你不介意的话我可以带你去参观。” 阿尔弗雷德握紧亚瑟的手，勉强地挤出笑脸在前方带头。

一路上两人再次陷入沉静，压抑的气氛让那个亚瑟十分不习惯。或许是因为多次无意间伤害到阿尔弗雷德使他之后面对大男孩都是小心翼翼，对方一直以来大大咧咧的表现让他不以为然，但此刻他沉静稳重的表情却让人觉得陌生。

堆满垃圾的小巷子里弥散着酸臭味，阿尔弗雷德迅速地掏出钥匙打开房门。虽然亚瑟脸上并没有表现出一丝厌恶，但是大男孩知道这样恶劣的环境多多少少还是让人感到有些不自在。

陈旧的木门像是水风摇曳就会吹到一样脆弱，亚瑟尽量不在面容上显示自己复杂的情绪。他一直不知道阿尔弗雷德过着如此颠沛流离却不曾和他抱怨过，当他进入房屋的那瞬间，亚瑟再次对大男孩刮目相看。

比起外面乌烟瘴气的环境里，阿尔弗雷德家是单调的一房间一厅格式。房子出乎意料的整洁，客厅与厨房连在一块儿。缝补过的沙发上放着叠起的被子，这块狭隘的空间里弥漫着阿尔弗雷德强烈的信息素还有化学颜料的味道，似乎客厅就是他的睡处。

沙发前的茶桌上布满无可擦拭的颜色，二手颜料、笔刷以及带着浑浊的水没有被移动过的痕迹，这里似乎就是Alpha的工作室。阿尔弗雷德跟随在亚瑟的身后任由对方参观，他只希望Omega不会介意或者笑话自己。

“我从不知道你还会画画。”亚瑟从书柜拿出素描本怠慢地翻开，细心地欣赏大男孩一笔一画地完成出的作品。风景画占据了大部分，还有小部分是他母亲的画像。虽然阿尔弗雷德的画技称不上巧夺天工，但是又看得出他还在酝酿的天赋。

“只是业余爱好罢了。”阿尔弗雷德看着Omega即将翻到最后一页后立即地夺过本子，里面似乎隐藏了不可告人的秘密，处于尊重对方的隐私亚瑟终究无法开口问下去。

阿尔弗雷德任由青年在客厅里晃荡，自己则是走进厨房里准备小吃招待对方。不过，该死的！这一切的决定都太突然，他甚至没有准备亚瑟喜欢的牛奶，家里也只剩下昨夜剩余的曲奇饼干。

慌忙之下阿尔弗雷德迅速地倒了一杯水，以及从玻璃罐子拿出饼干摆放在白色盘子里，尽量让它看上去可口美观。阿尔弗雷德回到客厅后亚瑟早已坐在沙发上等候多时，看着甜点摆到自己面前使他笑的合不拢嘴。

亚瑟轻轻地拍着自己隔壁沙发的空位邀约阿尔弗雷德，大男孩也识趣地做到他的旁边，没有一丝的防备Omega拿起巧克力曲奇饼干并靠在Alpha的肩膀上津津有味地大吃大喝。

亲密的接触使阿尔弗雷德呼吸变得急促，他甚至紧张到无法动弹生怕对方温暖的体温离自己而去。亚瑟瘦弱的体质却有着大量的食欲，不过这一切『完美身材』只是建立在父母的严管下失去健康的体型。

或许是社会的刻板印象里大家认为Omega有着纤细的身材才是完美的，正因为这样老爷与夫人不单控制亚瑟的自由，甚至他入嘴的食物都需要一一看管。而这么做的目的却只是满足其他Alpha的欲望，所以亚瑟今天几乎吃遍了小镇里的美食，尽管是吃撑肚皮也在行走后的消化又继续吃起。

阿尔弗雷德并不介意亚瑟在自己面前的失态，相反这恰恰说明Omega对自己的信任。他无法想象亚瑟的体质居然能比出生贫苦的自己还要瘦小，同时他要时时刻刻地系上束腰带，这不仅控制他的食欲而且还塑造他的腰型。

亚瑟知道自己的自由时间有限，他毫无顾忌后果地往嘴里塞食物，就像是松鼠一样鼓起腮帮子。最终还是在无人的地方由于身体无法支撑而将食物全部吐出，阿尔弗雷德无法责怪Omega的鲁莽，他抚摸亚瑟骨瘦如柴的身体心如刀绞地看着对方难受地流泪。

“阿尔弗雷德，我——” 木门被打开所发出的刺耳声打断亚瑟的话语。 两人转头看向门口，男人悠然自得地将沾满泥土的靴子踩踏干净的房屋，嘴里不停咒骂着周边吵闹的邻居。

“哦、嘿！悄悄我们家来了贵客，这可真是难得。”男人长得酷似阿尔弗雷德，方正的脸型沾满胡渣。长期在外喝酒作乐使他消瘦的脸以及黑眼圈，不过当他注意到亚瑟的瞬间又恢复好心情，笑逐颜开地面对Omega热情地欢迎他。

“啧。”阿尔弗雷德并没有给父亲好脸色，当男人凑近他们两人时大男孩没有丝毫迟疑地站起挡住杰姆斯的去路。

随着年轻Alpha的气味不断的变化让亚瑟警觉眼前的男人，他随着阿尔弗雷德起身站在对方身后。或许是出于Omega的本能他有些害怕地抓紧阿尔弗雷德的衬衫，但心中的怒火却不断燃烧着，他知道这个男人对阿尔弗雷德所做过的一切暴行，这也足够让亚瑟对杰姆斯有抵触。

“我的天，长得一脸清秀还没交配过的Omega……小子，如果你的男根还没长大到派上用场的话就先让你老爸来品尝如何？” 杰姆斯和蔼地微笑注视着亚瑟，不过他冰冷的瞳孔里却照射出猎捕食物的欲望。

还没等亚瑟反应过来，年长的Alpha已经捏住他柔软的双颊强迫他凑近自己。阿尔弗雷德怒目而视着杰姆斯，他知道亚瑟纯洁入水身上没有被标记的痕迹或气味，更美妙的时他还曾为交配过。

“把你的手挪开，还有离他远点！” 

阿尔弗雷德看着父亲想要顺势去抚摸Omega的大腿时，他毫不客气地用上权利揍在节目死的脸上。剧烈的冲击力使杰姆斯无法保持平衡地摔倒在地，杰姆斯迅速地擦拭嘴角流出的鲜血。

“咳、你这个忘恩负义的野狗，社会底层的垃圾！从你出生的那一刻起你就注定是这个家庭的累赘，或许你应该多带这种Omega回来报答一下你的老父亲！”年长的Alpha随后站起身用指尖戳着阿尔弗雷德的胸口，大发雷霆地控诉着白眼狼的儿子。

“谁允许你这么说他的？如果你没有成天活在酒精和妓女过着糜烂的生活的话，你早应该看到自己有个完美的儿子！而你才是生活中只会使用暴力的败类！！”亚瑟看不惯杰姆斯自以为是父亲而不断勒索的作风，对着男人破口大骂。

“你他妈以为你是谁？区区的Omega敢和老子这么说话！？”

“听听，这个自我主义的Alpha居然需要Omega去挣钱养家才能维持生活居然还有脸在抱怨！”亚瑟傲慢地翻白眼，他站在阿尔弗雷德身前抱着双臂用蔑视以及厌恶的眼神凝视着年长的Alpha。

对于杰姆斯来说，社会最底层地位和本应该服从Alpha的Omega有如此魄力是不允许的。他必须要给这个小婊子一个教训，直到他畏惧不前知道自己的过错。他甚至可以从Omega身上索取更多，就像普遍的狼撕咬着猎物，用弱肉强食的社会法则来挽回自己仅有的尊严。

“You fucking little whore！与其用你那恶毒的嘴巴说出话，不如跪在地上给老子口交像个正常Omega一样乖巧！” 眨眼的瞬间年长的Alpha从沙发旁抄起酒瓶挥下去，千钧一发之时阿尔弗雷德拉着亚瑟的胳膊让他躲在自己的身后，缺也因此为青年挡下一劫。

“放开我！”厚重的玻璃瓶砸在年轻的Alpha脑袋上使他发出惨痛的叫声，地上布满零星碎片的玻璃渣。亚瑟关切地搀扶大男孩正准备做到沙发时，杰姆斯依旧不依不饶地抓住Omega的手腕将他扯到自己的身边。

“尝试阻止我呀，荡妇——！”Omega气愤的嘶吼声更是令人兴奋，可令他没想到的时亚瑟趁他不备之时握紧拳头打在他的脸上。在他反应过来之前阿尔弗雷德已经用尽全力，用它粗旷的手臂拐着杰姆斯的肚子连同他自己一起摔到地面。

阿尔弗雷德的突然袭击使对方的后脑勺猛烈地砸在地板上，轻微的脑震荡让男人无法起身在地面上哀嚎地发出痛声。大男孩没有一丝同情地将男人拖出门外仍在垃圾堆前，同时拿起椅子顶在门把上以防对方推开。

“哦、天！阿尔！” 一切就绪后Alpha松了口气地靠做在地上，亚瑟赶忙地走到对方面前扶起大男孩坐到沙发上休息。

“我没事……我没事……”阿尔弗雷德抬起头有些昏迷地不断回复者同一句话。

“啧、这一切都是我的错。”

“嘿……这、不是任何人的问题……”大男孩昏昏沉沉地说着，他现在只觉得恶心同时无法保持平衡地前后摇晃着。在亚瑟的帮助下他平躺地躺在沙发上闭上双目休息，尽管如此他依旧不愿意松开一直握住自己的那双光滑的手背。

“显然这是我的问题，你、你也知道我一直没办法控制我的暴脾气。那个时候如果我闭嘴对话——”Alpha看着自己心仪的对象不甘心地皱起眉头责备自己，那一副快要哭出来的表情，以及为自己的行为而感到愤怒让阿尔弗雷德不得不打断对方的话。

 

阿尔弗雷德讨厌亚瑟的自责，他知道这一切都原有乔舒亚以及海伦的教育，多亏他们让这本应该幸福的Omega活在自卑里。亚瑟对于他人过于坦率的评论虽然惹出不少的麻烦，但正因为与众不同才使得他很独特。

阿尔弗雷德就是喜欢这样的亚瑟，哪怕他想要说出来他们终究无法在一起。亚瑟如同宝石般绚丽的存在又怎会看上一无所有的他，又怎么会看上一个连最基本的经济与舒适环境都无法给予给心爱的人的Alpha。或许就如同父亲所说的，他就是一个失败品。

“亚瑟，我很高兴你能替我说话……在这个小镇里除了母亲和你……没人真的……嗯呼……” 哪怕他有更多的话想要告诉亚瑟，两人四目相对柔情的眼神很快渲染整个气氛，但是他依旧无法抗拒这前来的困意。

在阿尔弗雷德能够完整的说出整个句子以前黑暗如同绷带般懵逼他的双眼，也就在这时他逐渐地失去意识。  
\----------------------------------------

“唔嗯……”阿尔弗雷德再次醒过来地上的玻璃碎片已经被清理干净，他缓缓地坐起身抚摸刺痛的脑袋。大男孩的手滑过绑在脑袋上的粗燥的绷带，隔壁传出水龙头的声响让他举止缓慢地起身，搀扶着白色的墙壁走到厨房。

“你应该继续休息。”

“嗯……你知道我等下可以收拾。”他靠在冰冷的墙上看着亚瑟洗刷最后所剩的盘子。

“别傻了，这是我唯一能够道谢的方式，所以别阻止我。”亚瑟的强势又固执的个性让大男孩发出笑声。

“走吧，我送你回去。”Alpha望向窗外粉蓝色交接的彩霞轻声说道，他不知道长时间的小时是否已经引起其他人的注意。尽管他舍不得放手，但是他知道为了两人的安全依旧得让对方平安回去。

亚瑟点了点头答应，他知道就算自己拒绝阿尔弗雷德仍旧会毅然决然地跟在身后。两人一路上平静地穿过吵杂的人群，尽管阿尔弗雷德会时不时转头面带微笑地看着自己，但是他知道两人已经无法回到最初朋友般单纯的关系。

Omega在阿尔弗雷德短暂的昏迷中简单地清理参杂玻璃碎片的伤口，或许是欲望又是对Alpha身体感到好奇的亚瑟，趁大男孩不省人事偷偷摸摸地解开前方的纽扣露出更大块的肌肉。

长时间在外做着苦力活让阿尔弗雷德的小腹逐渐出现少量的肌肉，或许在不久的将来后他会和斯科特一样变得越发强壮。加上普遍的Alpha会在16岁之后飞速般成长，到那个时候或许他会比自己高许多，而他吻厚的手掌呢？

粗糙的手指划过他每一寸细嫩的肌肤都会让人兴奋地颤抖，明明早已过了发情期却不知为何每次靠近阿尔弗雷德他的身体会不断升温。酥麻而温热的身体反应使他想要缠绵在这个Alpha的怀抱里，亚瑟意识到自己过分的幻想急忙站起来，他知道自己需要变得忙碌起来才能分散注意，于是才有了清理阿尔弗雷德房子的缘由。

“我不是个合格的Omega” 阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟送回花园后，亚瑟站在原地轻声地说道。

“为什么这么说” 大男孩疑惑地问道，他以为这个话题早该结束了。

“我脾气太过于暴躁，也没有普通omega的温顺”

“哈哈哈哈……或许只是你自己没有察觉到你有温柔的一面，而且你的暴躁只是你坚强的表现。” 亚瑟羞愧地低头玩弄着自己的手指，可爱的表现让阿尔弗雷德不由自主地微笑，同时靠近对方站在他的面前。

Alpha混种的呼吸声以及令人捉摸不透的信息素将亚瑟逼到边缘，他靠在男孩的肩膀上贪婪地享受着对方的气味所带来的温暖。阿尔弗雷德温柔地触碰亚瑟敏感的后颈，这是亚瑟的气味参杂着性欲让他立即制止，但是味道在一瞬间的消失让他以为是自己的幻觉。

“谢谢你，我知道我不擅长语言表达，但是我一直对你……”亚瑟如梦初醒般瞪大双眸，他到底想要说什么？对阿尔弗雷德是怎样的情感？亲情、友情……爱情。

“亚瑟？”

“心、心存感激！”亚瑟的信息素变得嘈杂而引起阿尔弗雷德的担心，可是对方又急忙地将自己推开想要回去属于自己的空间。

昏暗的天色使阿尔弗雷德无法很好的判断对方的表情，他只知道亚瑟紧张地握住自己胸口前的衬衫，言语中的慌张和味道所散发出的香甜味似乎在告诉自己对对方对他有所隐瞒。不过阿尔弗雷德知道，就算自己再追究下去也只是徒劳。

“这样啊……我们明天见，亚瑟。” 就在一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德拉着亚瑟的胳膊在对方反应过来之前亲吻他的脸颊。亚瑟措手不及地捂住被柔软的双唇所触碰的位置，灼热的触感究竟是从那个吻还是他自己本身的问题呢？

亚瑟自己也不清楚，胸口变得紧绷而痒痒到底是什么心情，在他能够问对方之前阿尔弗雷德的背影早已跨出庄园。留下Omega一人站在原地，疑惑又紧张兴奋地握住被亲吻的脸颊。


	8. Chapter 8

次日一早，和煦的阳光透过窗户洒在大男孩金灿的头发上，刺眼的阳光和室内逐渐升温让他从炎热中清醒。阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地抓着蓬松的头发从沙发上起来迅速叠起被子，准备到卧室里的浴室去洗漱。

由于这简陋的房子只有一个卧室，自从阿尔弗雷德12岁后狭隘的床无法再容纳第三个人，无奈之下他只好独自一人睡在从二手店买回来的沙发上。不过对于大男孩来说或许这是一件好事，今后他再也无需容忍男人身上的酒烟臭味，或是他难看的睡姿挤压着自己。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓地打开卧室门口，里面只有母亲一人独自平稳地呼吸睡觉才松了口气。男人的离开对于母子两人来说都是如释重负的，他轻快地垫脚走进浴室里锁上门便朝着镜子。

今早的凌成父亲再次买醉回家，他野蛮地拽着母亲的头发将她从床下扯下。母亲哀痛以及吵杂声惊醒了阿尔弗雷德，他急忙地推开卧室门看着杰姆斯坐在母亲的身上，捶打着女人瘦弱的身躯。

情急之下阿尔弗雷德顾不上后果，他拉着杰姆斯的后领奖他从母亲的身上拽下来，随后将自己的醉鬼父亲推到墙的另一脚。大男孩正要蹲下去爱抚朱利安时，年长的Alpha趁阿尔弗雷德回头的那一刹那将矮凳砸在他的脑袋上。

男人心狠手辣地揪住少年的领子让他的脸靠近自己，每一拳打下他的后脑勺猛烈地砸在冰冷的地面上。下午被酒瓶打伤的伤口加上板凳猛烈地袭击在同一个位置上，这已经足够让他视线变得模糊，四肢也瘫软地躺在地上任由男人无情地发泄。

尽管朱丽安娜眼含泪水苦苦哀求杰姆斯停下手，但是被羞辱的愤怒冲昏头脑的男人一心只想着报复，恰好他的复仇对象正是自己的儿子，他决不允许自己错过最佳机会。就算朱利安试图将他从阿尔弗雷德身上拉开，他也毫不留情地毒打自己的妻子让她少管闲事。

等到Alpha揍打阿尔弗雷德到失去力气，他才肯善罢甘休地放开大男孩悠然自得地回到床上。朱利安哽咽着尽可能将昏迷不醒的儿子拖出房间抱回沙发，她惭愧地啜泣自己无能为力。

女人本应该像以前一样冲上去保护阿尔弗雷德，但自从阿尔弗雷德自立后也会反抗父亲的暴力，他也学会保护自己的母亲。朱利安也从那时候开始对儿子的依赖变得越发沉重，而现在面对昏迷不醒的大男孩却让她不知所措。她仿佛回到懵懂时期的自己，对未来的人生充满困惑以及不安。

阿尔弗雷德看着镜子中鼻青眼肿的自己，他的左眼甚至因为红肿而无法睁开。然而更可悲的是父亲已经将所有积蓄花在赌博上，他有时候甚至趁阿尔弗雷德外出而偷走他的存钱罐导致家里最基本的药品都够买不起。

大男孩疲惫地叹气着，原本帅气的长相可以说是他唯一能够自信地面对亚瑟的理由，而如今它不仅仅是个穷光蛋，还是一个奇丑无比的少年。洗漱过后阿尔弗雷德从镜子后方拿出剩余的绷带绕着脑袋捆住自己的左眼，最起码这是唯一遮住丑像的方法。

朱利安起床前阿尔弗雷德蹑手蹑脚地走回厨房，尽可能不打扰女人的休息时间。对于贫寒家庭的他们来说，新鲜的肉菜就是奢侈品。大部分时间朱利安和阿尔弗雷德都在肉店即将关门前的一刻以低价买下剩肉，回到家后他们会将肉炒熟以防食物发酸。

就这样过去了15年，阿尔弗雷德早已习惯了这样的生活，哪怕他试图去改进总会因为他父亲的生活糜烂而打破一切幻想，日子就这样而过且过。大男孩长吁短叹地感慨自己的人生，小时候一直向往着富有人的生活，而如今看到亚瑟的状态却也让他对以往的想法有了改观。

“你应该多休息。”阿尔弗雷德的拿出西红柿切成细片放在火腿以及面包上做成三明治而他的思路仍旧沉思在记忆以及未来当中。

“嗯……亚瑟还在等着我。”大男孩抬起头看着母亲萎靡地拉开椅子，双手覆盖着她疲惫的面容。

“阿尔宝贝，你知道我不想要你和柯克兰一家走的太近。你甚至因为小少爷已经丢了一份不错的工作，那接下来你到底要牺牲多少？”

这样的话题已经持续了一年，实际上自从亚瑟与世隔绝后朱利安倒是松了口气。小少爷从阴影中走出却再次夺走阿尔弗雷德依旧让她感到忐忑不安，可她依旧尊重阿尔弗雷德的选择，只是内心的不安于惶恐依旧让她忍不住再劝告几句。

“妈妈，你知道亚瑟和他们不一样……他、他只是需要一个人朋友。”或者是一个会爱他的人，阿尔弗雷德将心里话咽回去。

不可否认的是Alpha的确有欲望和亚瑟更进一步发展关系，但是出生在家境复杂的他就连小镇里的Omega以及Beta都不愿意看一眼，更何况掌上明珠的青年，他连作为打发时间而尝试交往的对象都不值得。想要触碰Omega皎洁而柔软的肌肤，亲吻他粉色的唇瓣以及在他耳边说着自己不曾想过的情话，而这些只能永远在梦幻里实现。

“你现在的样子——”

“那不是亚瑟的错，也不是你或者我的错。是那个男人没有尽到父亲或者丈夫的责任，他甚至不配称为人，所以请不要把他的野蛮无理的行为怪罪到自己和别人身上。”阿尔弗雷德握住朱利安骨瘦如柴的的手，露出苍凉的微笑扫过她的手背安慰道。

朱利安当然知道那不是亚瑟的错，阿尔弗雷德也十分清楚她的想法。在这样贫窭已经精神萎靡下的生活下，她需要的只是一个发泄的对象，也只有这样生活才会变得轻松一些。

早餐过后阿尔弗雷德简单地收拾家里后与母亲一起前往庄园开始新一天的工作。朱利安脸上多出的伤口让人不禁感叹，毕竟在庄园里工作的大部分都是Omega以及Beta，他们对这位母亲的遭遇也是惺惺相惜。

阿尔弗雷德从窗外看着落地钟所指的时间，9：42分，这是亚瑟的数学课。不知从何时期阿尔弗雷德已经将青年的课程表背的滚瓜烂熟，每天最期待的是亚瑟的午休时间。两人经常到花园里一起用餐嬉闹，在外人眼里这仿佛就是一场秘密幽会。

被遮住的一只眼睛使少年行动变得费力，甚至平时老练的砍柴也因为视角的变化而多次落空，加上肢体上的疼痛而失去以往的敏捷。这项工作结束后，阿尔弗雷德提起一桶的萝卜走到马棚里。

给柯克兰家的三匹马进食、梳头、散步已经清理马棚已经成为他每天的必要工作。动物的粪便味以及身上粘人的汗水使青年想要尽快清理干净，Alpha要进入房屋里必须要有家庭成员的认同。尽管阿尔弗雷德只是想借用佣人的浴室却因为是Omega以及Beta的共用处而遭到拒绝。

时间飞快，不知不觉已经下午两点可他依旧没看到自己日思夜想的对象。阿尔弗雷德看着自己重体力活都已经完成，他拿起换洗衣物走到豪宅的后山坡上，那里是Alpha雇员唯一可以洗澡的地方。

阿尔弗雷德庆幸的时庄园里只有少数的Alpha，他们大部分都是看守房屋四周，并不像大男孩一样需要操劳所有的体力活，所以独享浴室或许是他唯一的奖励。Alpha褪下身上的衣物仍在地上，一会儿他需要清洗作为明天的换洗物，但此时他只想要在炎热的盛夏里感受冰凉的水泊在他灼热肌肤上的快感。

冰寒刺骨的水洒过他小麦金的肌肤上，清澈的水与汗珠也在此时融为一体，从锁骨到胸膛、小腹、以及健壮的大腿最后缓缓滑落到地面上。尽管阿尔弗雷德十分享受这份短暂的快乐，但饥肠辘辘的肠胃已经发出刺痛使他没法再在原地多停留片刻。

“你知道那并不是我的主意！”远方传来男人的叫声，沉稳的脚步正逐渐地逼近阿尔弗雷德所在的方向。大男孩东张西望地寻找浴巾，却发现自己因为过于匆忙而忘了戴在身上。

“但是我现在唯一想要的答案是你愿不愿意帮助我！”另外一个熟悉的声音严厉地呵斥道。

“亚瑟……你现在所有的计划都操之过急。”帕德里克揪住亚瑟的手腕让他正眼直视自己，可在气头上的青年却毫不领情地推开对方。Omega颤抖的身体以及绝望又发怵地呐喊。

计划？内心充满疑惑的少年在好奇心的驱使下步靠近，不过依旧躲藏在角落旁以防他人发现。或许是因为妒忌，阿尔弗雷德撅嘴被靠在墙上仔细聆听两人的对话。

“我没时间了，帕德里克！我只剩下几个月的时间就被会再次……”他应该是亚瑟最好的朋友，这也意味着他们应该彼此信任对方。那又是什么让青年鬼鬼祟祟地跑到后山讨论计划，又是为什么刻意像阿尔弗雷德隐瞒？

“我知道，不过放你心，入取通知书已经转交给我认识的教授，你已经正式通过了。” 帕德里克唉声叹气地伸手梳过自己的前刘海，他的眼神里充满了无奈。

“谢谢你……这一切多余我来说都十分重要。”得到确认的答复后亚瑟的神情稍微松软下来，若有所思的脸上露出温柔又苦涩的笑容。

“当然……” 

两人离开后阿尔弗雷德松了口气，他蹲下有气无力地洗刷手头里脏乱的衬衫以及裤子。大男孩郁郁寡欢的神态使他僵持在原地，他知道自己接下来要强颜假笑地面对亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德知道每个人都有隐私的权利，哪怕他觉得自己遭到背叛也罢他应该尊重亚瑟的选择。

洗衣液渗透他手上鲜红的伤口，却因为内心的打击的麻木而未察觉到伤口的刺痛。阿尔弗雷德轻轻摇头，他必须要振作起来将这一切抛在脑后头，或许等时机到了亚瑟会自愿开口。阿尔弗雷德迅速地用清水冲洗衣服上的肥皂，他需要赶快清理着片场地与亚瑟回合。

“阿尔弗雷——”少年拎起衣服拧干水挂在墙钩上，转身拿起干净的衣服准备套在身上。身后的呼唤自己名字的声音使他本能地转过身体，看向站在前方的青年。

“等、等下！”亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德对视僵持地站在他的面前，可他的眼睛却不受控制地上下打量对方的身材，甚至是那发育良好的性器官。随着羞耻心逐渐地增长， 他的脖子开始发热变得红润，直到蔓延到他的双颊。

“看在上帝的份上把衣服穿上！”Omega单手捂住玫瑰般赤红的半边脸，眼睛东张西望地想想从阿尔弗雷德身上移开，却每次因为内心的欲望而多看几眼。然而他为了掩饰自己的羞愧脸地跑出墙外抱怨。

“你应该知道这里是Alpha的公共浴室，你倒是打一声招呼啊！”虽然阿尔弗雷德并不是真的生气，但距离上次Omega看到自己裸体已经有十年之久。他们再也回不到以前那样，只是单纯的朋友又甚至是兄弟情感地注视着彼此，此时的他们又多出了一份名为『性欲』的欲望。

“不、不过这也是你的错！谁让你不在原地等我……害得我……” Alpha走出浴室将蜂蜜色的金的刘海梳到脑后跟，他抱着自己结实的双臂双腿叉开像是眼里的教官凝视着亚瑟。

尽管阿尔弗雷德嘴角残留伤口和黑色瘀青的眼圈，但这并不阻挡对方的魅力持续扩散。湿漉漉的胸膛依旧残留着水滴，相反湿透的衬衫更好的照射他诱人的身材。亚瑟像是知错的小孩般忸怩不安低头看着地面，等着对方训斥。

“……害得你……什么？”年轻的Alpha故意凑近两人之间的距离，他单手搂过亚瑟的腰部，另一只手则是抓住他的手腕制止对方抵抗。如此相近的距离，他们能够感觉得到彼此的心跳与温热的呼吸吹打在炙热的肌肤上。

“等了好久……”亚瑟咬紧红润的下唇与欲望做着斗争，在那么多俊俏的富商的挑选下为什么偏偏是这个贫民？Omega不止一次在内心里反复地问道，不过他清楚除了阿尔弗雷德，曾为有人给他的人生中带来如此多的欢乐。

阿尔弗雷德发出抽气地笑声，或许就连Omega都没发现他现在如同苹果般熟透泛红的脸，正在等着自己去细细品尝。Alpha舔着自己干涩的嘴唇，他似乎不知道下一步应该如何进行。哪怕他现在想要吻住那双柔软的双唇，但是他知道自己并不配的拥有。

“阿尔……如果我有一天不告而别你会生气吗？”亚瑟靠在墙上，从嘴里出来的声音微微颤抖地问道。

“你要去哪里？”阿尔弗雷德无法回答对方的问题，他知道自己总有一天还是会失去亚瑟。但他依旧希望那一日的来领Omega和未来的Alpha带着最幸福的微笑挥手与自己擦肩而过，尽管无法拥有让他心如刀绞但那终究是最完美的结局。

“亚瑟？”

阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌握住亚瑟的脸颊，他粗燥的拇指扫过Omega的颧骨。柔情似水的碰触让他无法拒绝，Alpha身上所发出的信息素带有甜腻的暖意。亚瑟似乎没察觉到他的泪水永无止尽地滑过脸庞，他靡丽的眼眸如同闪耀的宝石般美丽。

Omega皱紧眉头抬头注视着对方，眼神中充满担忧和困惑。他不知道如何去安慰亚瑟，也无法正常的思考。在亚瑟能说出下一句以前，阿尔弗雷德凑向前亲吻他梦寐以求的唇瓣。

“阿尔——唔嗯……呼啾……”阿尔弗雷德脑海里满是解锁匠老板所告诉他的亲吻绝技。最初是用嘴唇温柔而细腻地磨蹭对方的唇瓣，亚瑟没有因此而推开自己是个好的伊始。

紧接着他的双唇轻柔地覆盖在对方的上唇，随后松开亲吻他的下唇。初次接吻的两人都显得很不自然，僵硬的亲吻方式看上去十分滑稽却融化了彼此的心。

上帝，这个温暖而柔软的触感比阿尔弗雷德脑子里所想象过的一切好太多了。更棒的是亚瑟并没有拒绝自己，他的双手抱紧他的脖子使两人的胸膛紧贴在一块儿。随着气氛不暧昧不断添增，两人之间的吻也不断加深。

“哈……嗯、呼唔……”阿尔弗雷德依旧捧起对方的脸颊，经过几次的练习后两人变得更加熟悉对方的节拍。Alpha在每次的亲吻带点吸吮地品尝对方，在接吻的过程中两人不断地分开缓慢地换方向，但却在断开的同时伸出舌尖互相碰触着彼此直到最初再次碰触。

好在两人并没有让舌头过分的深入，他们保持着节奏在短暂的分开时亚瑟主动地张开嘴邀约着阿尔弗雷德，对方没有令他失望地将舌头伸入去触碰他柔滑的舌叶。尽管在双唇覆盖的瞬间，两人的舌头依旧互相缠绕着，似乎无法厌倦彼此的气味。

“亚瑟……哼嗯……亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德抓住Omega的下颚，使他白皙的脖子展露在自己的面前。Alpha不慌不忙地用鼻尖去触碰，嗅着对方香甜的气味。温热而柔软的舌头舔舐着他的颈侧，灼热湿润的触感在空气中暴露而感到微凉。

对性探讨的两人很快沉醉在彼此之间荷尔蒙在空中散发的气味，Alpha亲吻着他的颈侧同时吸收着留下红色的印子。阿尔弗雷德明白自己没办法标记对方，尽管是浅淡的吻痕也会短暂地残留他的气味。

“原谅我，阿尔……再见……” 正当阿尔弗雷德依旧沉迷在热吻当中，他试图再次凑近去亲吻Omega，却被前方的手轻轻压在前方制止他靠近。

亚瑟抱紧Alpha的颈侧在他的耳边轻声细语地说道，而下一秒却猛烈地将大男孩推开自己先逃离会屋宅里。留下精神未定的阿尔弗雷德面红赤耳地看着亚瑟离开的背影，尽管他想要追上去问个清楚，但是生理的反应却不得不让他留在原地解决麻烦。

眼睁睁地看着瘦弱的背影逐渐离自己而去，阿尔弗雷德有不祥的预感。他似乎察觉到这次的放手代表他永远的失去自己的初恋，同时也是他的挚爱。


	9. Chapter 9

“小少爷？”亚瑟握紧衣领与安德鲁森擦肩而过，行走的脚步声沉重又急促完全忽视管家的存在。

“小——”

“安德鲁森，能麻烦你让朱利安进来一下吗？”Omega迅速地反锁房门将安德鲁森隔开，现在他的身上沾满阿尔弗雷德的气味，也不需要自己以外的人知道。虽然这份暖意只会停留片刻，尽管如此他依旧陶醉在这份充满爱的情感中。

门外没有任何回应，只有脚步声逐渐离去足够让他知道答案。亚瑟跳到床上将自己埋在被子里，狭隘的空间里很快弥漫着年轻的Alpha气息，仿佛对方就还在自己身旁一样温柔地抱着他入睡。

这是第一次Omega在发情期以外产生的情欲，面容娇红脸颊上滑落着大颗水晶般的汗珠。光是接吻已经足够让他的下体发硬，同时后庭也不断流出透明黏腻的液体。回想起阿尔弗雷德的温热的舌头触碰着他敏感的颈侧，瘙痒与舒服的触感使他瑟瑟发抖。

正当亚瑟惝恍迷离之中门外响起敲门声，迫于无奈亚瑟套上裤子迂缓地下床走到门前。Omega轻声地问声后，确保是朱利安才肯开门放她进来。比起安德鲁森，他宁可让这名女子知道他与阿尔弗雷德之间的秘密。

“小、小少爷……难道阿尔弗雷德他？”空气中满溢着情欲以及阿尔弗雷德的味道，女人吃惊地捂嘴，她不敢相信自己儿子会做出和他父亲般禽兽的事情。

“哦不！不！他没有标记我，我们也没有……对……”Omega羞涩地遮住白皙颈侧上所留下的吻痕。

“当然……”

亚瑟极力否认使她松了口气，小少爷一瘸一开地爬回床上用被子盖住自己的下体，他并不希望眼前的女人发现自己不仅对阿尔弗雷德动情，而且还从慢欲望。 Omega调整自己的枕头换成舒适的位置靠在身后，他不知道应该如何开口而拖延时间。

“我三天后就要离开这里。” 好吧，或许这意外的简单。

“请问您要去哪里呢？”朱利安显然对突如其来的消息感到十分诧异，虽然作为仆人的她并没有权利像主人提问，但是她知道亚瑟既然叫自己来那一定是有缘由。

“英国。”青年迅速地回答道。

“哦……多、多长时间呢？我相信阿尔弗雷德会愿意送您一程的。”亚瑟愁眉锁眼低头玩弄着自己的手指，这是他紧张时所表现的坏习惯。长时间的寂静使女人局促不安地站在一旁，担忧地凝视着床上的青年。

“不，请不要告诉阿尔弗雷德。”

“为、为什么？您知道那孩子多喜欢你，他才会愿意——”

青年唯唯诺诺的样子甚至像是在强迫自己说出口，即便如此朱利安依旧继续追问道，况且她没有盲目到看不出儿子对小少爷的爱远远超出友情。每当阿尔弗雷德注视着亚瑟时，脸上都会情不自禁地露出和蔼的笑容，耀眼的神情里所充满了期待。

“我永远不会回来了。”亚瑟哽咽地打断她，细微的声音几里带着几分憔悴让女人疑惑不已。

“……”朱利安愤恨地凝眸床上的Omega。她早该知道那时并不应该轻易接受斯科特的条件，在这些富商的眼里贫民的人生都只不过是一场游戏，可以随心所欲地影响他人的人生，甚至改造结局。

女人焦虑的气味在紧张的气氛里逐渐地融合在一块儿，阿尔弗雷德太过于信任亚瑟而导致自己的悲剧。她甚至无法想象今后的日子里，那如同炎热的盛夏里波涛汹涌热情迎接他人的男孩，会在一瞬间变成怎样的陌生人。

柯克兰家族的人不可信任，不可靠近。朱利安懊悔无及，她当初应该坚守自己的那份执着，如今阿尔弗雷德只不过是亚瑟触目皆是的玩具里最喜爱的一个。而小孩的天性则是追求新鲜，将拥有最长久感情的玩具给遗忘仿佛他不曾存在。

“所有的谣言都是真的……是的，我知道你们每天都在讨论。”亚瑟口无遮拦地说道，拘泥的笑容里参杂着酸涩家。里的丑闻几乎已经成为男女仆们的日常娱乐生活，没有什么比看着对待自己不如畜生的主人陷入窥镜更加痛快。

再过两个月正是亚瑟的19岁生日，在传统的订婚仪式下Omega将会前往未婚夫家度过往后的日子，不仅是为了熟悉环境同时也是拉进彼此感情的好机会。这次的对象依旧是弥勒家族，两方家庭的势力与资产上下难分，经上次以悲剧落幕但为了在社会里取得更高的地位彼此也放下先前的『意外』。

亚瑟当然知道自己的下场，16岁那年他几乎被性侵的风闻很快在这栋豪宅里蔓延。仆人对他的遭遇没有丝毫同情，就连在父亲的命令下将他请出卧室里也没有丝毫温柔，他们如猛兽般指尖锐的甲陷入他的肉体里。

所有人似乎对老爷的仇恨都发泄在这可怜的Omega身上，亚瑟捂住自己遍体鳞伤的身体，每个触碰都让他的记忆回到被Alpha强迫的前夕。忍无可忍之下抓起身旁的花瓶砸向靠近他的人，仆人们选择性遗忘自己的粗暴，只记得亚瑟的野蛮无理。

“可笑的是，我甚至自私到想过把他带走……不过我知道他一定不会答应的。”亚瑟故作镇定噘嘴，每一个字小心翼翼地脱口而出。Omega抬起头眼睛与朱利安对视的瞬间，她心虚地倒抽了口气仿佛心中顿时间停止跳动。

朱利安知道小少爷的暗示，一切都因为她。亚瑟对自己的坦诚出乎意料，她不知道这是不是对方的戏弄自己的小把戏。阿尔弗雷德是她的一切哪怕对方说的是事实，但年轻的Alpha也是她唯一还存活在这个世上的理由。

每个人心里都有自己的小算盘，朱利安也不例外。她并没有大家所说的那么强大，人类是自私的生物，她的每个行动永远也先回考虑自己的利益。就像明知阿尔弗雷德有去英国的机会，这代表他可以脱离父亲的家暴走向更好的未来，尽管如此她依旧无法放手。

两个Omega彼此都清楚那年轻的Alpha永远最看重的是家庭，即使他深爱着亚瑟也无法抛弃一个柔弱的女人在屋檐下受到欺凌。这样的结果使女人不禁感到雀跃，她就像所有人面对胜利后傲睨自若地看着失败者。

“小少爷……如果不告诉阿尔弗雷德，那对于他来说是过于残忍的背叛。”即便朱利安尝试掩盖脸上的笑容，她颤抖而喜悦的声音依旧出卖了自己。

亚瑟理解对方的心情，不过对阿尔弗雷德来说他终究只是个过客。由于他父亲的家暴甚至没有任何Omega或是Beta愿意靠近他的，亚瑟似乎也渐渐相信Alpha对于自己的情感只是一时冲动和好奇所导致的。

阿尔弗雷德不禁热心肠同时懂得尊重他人的意见，哪怕对方只是个Omega。在这样乌烟瘴气的社会里，Omega的提议或是建议都只会被当成耳边风，更糟糕的是没有任何Alpha或Beta喜欢耍小聪明的他们。

Omega的力气比起Alpha要弱小的多，没有哪个白痴会愿意自讨苦吃的。就连当地的警方也会对Alpha的暴戾言行举止佯为不见，直到出现命案时才会逮捕犯罪者，同时用不了几天又会被释放。

人们所读到的教科书里Alpha有强大的领导本领，有着聪慧头脑又过于强壮的身体不仅适合作为领袖，他们也是基于Omega安全感和繁衍优良基因下代的关键。Beta虽然生育能力极低，但他们头脑聪明为社会也做出不菲的贡献。Omega被人们称为世界之母，对于感情极他敏感却有着过分的温柔细腻以及包容，发情期时有着高可能性孕育爱情的结晶。

随着历史以及文革的不断变化，战争让Alpha的数量逐渐减少。大部分参战的国家为了保持高贵的种族而对受到侵犯的Omega不理睬，甚至堕胎也是一种违法，同时再经过宗教信仰的洗脑，Omega们终究还是败在信仰以及社会的压迫下。

Alpha们从中品尝到甜头，他们知道自己是为数不多的存在。为了存续Alpha的基因国家甚至不会追究他们的过错，也是从那时候起Omega对于他们来说只不过是家里的免费保姆以及生育工具。

爱情似乎已经变成一种只会出现在中产阶级的奢侈品，他们并不像上流人物那样担忧名誉的问题，只要是门当户对或与自己差不多的对象立马被家人认同。贫窟的Omega为了生存，他们知道在这简陋的房屋内哪怕是幸运地度过一次发情期，却也没法保证第二次，很快他们随意挑选对上眼的Alpha进入了婚姻的殿堂。

对于Omega来说放弃感情以及希望才是活下去的关键，哪怕是对一个Alpha言听计从也好过过上不知道孩子的父亲是谁的生活。这不仅在同类里得不到同情，更是违背了宗教信仰。人们任意地在这种Omega身上贴上『淫妇』的标签随意调侃他们，甚至Alpha再次侵犯他们也不会有人去制止，因为他/她就是个荡妇。

一个世纪又一个世纪的流逝，虽然如今的社会已经改善不少却远远达不到Omega们的预期。为了防止Omega的暴动和叛变国家禁止他们读书写字，人们依旧相信知识以及智慧是改变人生的趋向。

而事实证明这也不过如此，富有的家族里有着特殊待遇。为了能够许配给更好的Alpha这些Omega有资格去阅览全书。就算有人尝试逃脱与现在的窘境尝试独立，最终还是因为生于Omega的原因不会被大企业入取。

“阿尔弗雷德到现在还不会读书写字对吗？”亚瑟没回答她的话，而是转身向床卓的柜子里抽出两封信。

“啊……是的，少爷。”

“我听说隔壁小镇有个不错的学校。” 

那所出学校是得克萨斯洲出名的高校，每个学生都是出类拔萃地被培养出来，大部分学生都是中产阶级以及少部分低产。由于Beta所得的薪水远远高于Omega，尽管工资并不宽裕但昂贵的学费他们还是勉强拿得出，而富裕人则是请出名教授到家里一对一辅导。

“那里在当地十分出名，但是我却没有能力把他供养到好的学校……不、甚至普通的我都做不到。”

每个小镇几乎都会建立属于自己的学校，Alpha不会读书写字在社会里几乎成不待见的对象。人们的意识里依旧相信Alpha应该属于知识渊博是家庭里的指导者，而不识字的他们就像是在诋毁Alpha的种类。

朱利安即便是将所有家具卖出也无法凑足一年的学费，就连买下第二天的食物都是一种困难。杰姆斯虽说识字，但他从婚后从未尽过做丈夫的责任，哪怕是在阿尔弗雷德出生后。对于Alpha来说，儿子的出生已经让他节制不在外面花钱在其他女人身上已经是一种恩惠。

“这个给你” 亚瑟递过两个信封，一封只是普通轻薄的书信而另外一封则是沉甸甸的。朱利安好奇地看向青年，直到对方点头回复后她才有意打开。

“少、少爷我没办法收下！”装满钞票的纸张一叠叠地捆绑在一块儿，从未见过如此大的数量适朱利安口舌结巴地拒绝。

这些现金都是由亚瑟将珠宝和帕德里克换的，他受够被当作母亲的洋娃娃来对待。每一件衣服以及装饰都在她精挑细选的搭配下去打扮的，而如今他要回去英国就不再需要这些东西的束缚。

“阿尔弗雷德真的是与众不同……大大咧咧又烦人，那愚蠢又灿烂的微笑……但就是这样的他如果有Omega能和他度过余生一定是很幸福的一件事。”亚瑟说着脑海里却不断浮现出大男孩暖意的笑容，自己也不禁笑出声。

“朱利安，我是个Omega，哪怕我的学历再高在Alpha统治的社会里文凭也只是一张废纸，再优越的简历也无法保证找到安稳的工作。大家都相信Omega的使命就是生儿育女，对Omega嘶吼呼救以及哭泣视而不见，对我们饱受家庭的暴力也没有丝毫同情。”

“而最让我觉得可笑的也是Omega自己，长时间的被洗脑也逐渐相信Alpha所用在我们身上的冷言冷语以及施暴，一切的错误都在我们身上。Omega已经对这腐败的生活养成习惯同时失去反抗，你会发现一个Omega遇到性侵后往往会先遭到同类的唾弃。”

“对于学业来说一切都不会太晚，如果他是以优越的成绩毕业说不定能拿到奖学金，以后的未来可真是锦绣前程……所以哪怕他会恨我也要好，这是我唯一能够报答他这些日子陪伴我的方式。”

亚瑟轻柔地说道，他将信封再次塞回女人的手里。就算朱利安无比厌恶柯克兰家族，但正如小少爷说的一样Alpha可以亲而一举地改变自己的人生，而Omega则要献上一生去追求那虚无缥缈的妄想。

“朱利安？”离开前Omega背对着女人叫住她。朱利安无法看到他的神情，甚至难以揣测他此时此刻的心情。在穷人活在富人欺压的社会里，朱利安已经失去对他们的同情甚至对于亚瑟她依旧无法信任。

 

“是的，小少爷？”

“另外一封信……能在我离开后转交给他吗？” 亚瑟的声音听上去有些沙哑而缓慢。朱丽安目瞪口呆地看着青年瘦弱的背影，Omega哽咽的哭泣声让她有些讶异但却不想有过多打扰。

听到女人的回答后青年点了点头示意让她离开，洋溢的光线随着大门紧闭逐渐消失，空荡荡的房间里只有他一人伶俜地埋在被窝里。亚瑟也意识到就算在这狭窄的空间里，阿尔弗雷德残留在他身上的气味也已经消逝，就像是从今以后他永远地失去这完美的Alpha少年。


	10. Chapter 10

“妈妈，你几天有看到亚瑟吗？”

“安德鲁森，你看到亚瑟去哪里了吗？”

“艾玛，亚瑟还没出来吗？”

“克里斯蒂娜，你能转告亚瑟我在等他吗？”

这几句话几乎是阿尔弗雷德近两天用的最多的句子，他偶尔被亚瑟咒骂不会读气氛，即便如此这并不代表他是个蠢材不知道Omega正躲避着自己。对方的躲躲藏藏使少年陷入沉思，他并不知道自己到底做了什么招惹青年到不肯出来待见自己，这样的惩罚对于他来说实在是太残忍。

不止一次，阿尔弗雷德懊悔自己的冲动，同时他也庆幸能够有机会对亚瑟表达出爱慕之心。虽然他应该经过对方同意再亲吻上去，但是上帝，那美妙的吻一定是他这辈子经历过最美好的事情。

亚瑟的回吻让阿尔弗雷德相信绝不是一厢情愿，以Omega的个性他绝不会手下留情地胖揍自己一顿，然而他与自己一样陶醉在彼此的唇瓣以及爱抚之间回复少年的情感。他柔软的嘴唇、柔润而温热的舌头以及试图乞讨更多而露出旖旎的样子，使阿尔弗雷德舔舐自己干涩的嘴唇忍不住再次碰触那双粉嫩的嘴唇。

雀跃的心情仿佛像有只五彩斑斓的蝴蝶在他的肚子里飞翔，而如今亚瑟拒绝与自己见面却让他困惑不已。阿尔弗雷和托腮地看着窗外唉声叹气，手里的铅笔也随着他空荡的思路在黄色斑白的纸张上画过一条又一条的扭曲圆形。

今天是他和朱利安的休息日，杰姆斯一如往常地到庄园里修剪庭院。阿尔弗雷德从未如此讨厌过自己的假期，通常他会在这一天睡到中午，起来用餐打理房子后继续自己的作画。

虽然没有亚瑟的陪伴，但偶尔给彼此一点空间的感觉也不赖，而如今他满脑子想到都只有那个Omega。想要知道他在哪里、在做什么、又在思考些什么，仿佛时间都在围着他转。

“阿尔！”

“唔嗯！？……抱、抱歉，我在发呆。”阿尔弗雷德手忙脚乱地把铅笔仍在桌子上，生怕母亲发现自己的小心思。

不阿尔弗雷德并不是一个白痴会不知道母亲早已怀疑自己对亚瑟的情感，他当然也知道母亲并不喜欢对方。两人之间的话题除了家常便饭外最多的也是从大男孩口中描述出的Omega，脸上不仅意见浮现的笑容以及不曾意外的细节都充满爱意。

阿尔弗雷德神色黯然低头看着自己的手指，黯淡的眼皮像是被烟熏薄薄地抹过一层的黑眼圈，使他年轻的脸蛋上多出几分疲惫与忧愁。朱丽安娜坐在沙发上轻柔地抚摸Alpha松软的金发，大男孩异常的沉默也让她心中多出一份内疚。

“阿尔弗雷德，我觉得你应该去庄园和小少爷做最后的道别。” 朱丽安娜轻声地说道。

“为、为什么？我们要搬家了吗？”

“……”

她是个失败的母亲，最起码朱丽安娜是这样认为的。她没有足够的能力以及金钱去照顾这可怜的孩子，他甚至因为自己饱受丈夫所带来的暴力，在他身上留下体无完肤的痕迹。

普遍的Alpha早该在这个年纪茁壮成长，生理上有着凸显的肌肉身高也十分理想。然而阿尔弗雷德和同龄人比起来瘦弱不堪，也比其他人矮接近半个脑袋。虽然没有骨瘦如柴的夸张但从外观与气质上却和Alpha完全沾不上边。

朱丽安娜将阿尔弗雷德成长的失败都怪罪在自己破碎的婚姻，要是她当时没有盲目在爱情里大男孩不用遭受暴戾、贫寒以及挨饿。更不需要因为他父亲的野蛮而遭受流言蜚语，也就是这样除了小镇里流浪汉的小孩愿意与他作伴，其他人都用着鄙夷的目光看着他成长。

女人为自己可悲的想法感到可笑，阿尔弗雷德是她一生当作所得到最好的礼物。哪怕她当初拒绝与杰姆斯走进婚姻的殿堂，但就像亚瑟所说的一样在大部分Alpha眼里他们只不过是发泄以及生育到道具。

尽管她当初选择别的道路也没法保证会有不同的结局，但她知道世界上绝不会再出现和阿尔弗雷德一样洁白无瑕的Alpha。过于宽容，理解与体贴几乎是所有Omega以及Beta都在等待伴侣所拥有的特征，而因为他们的家境让所有人都蒙上隐形的纱布视而不见……除了亚瑟。

“妈妈？”

阿尔弗雷德目光如同广阔的天空般清澈，但那充满担忧又严肃的神情更是谴责她的良心。纸终究包不住火，一旦将阿尔弗雷德送去学校钱财的来源又会变成一个疑点，遭受到亚瑟的背叛后他会变得和其他Alpha一样桀骜不驯吗？她不想成为共犯。

 

“不……今天是小少爷回去英国的日子。”

“英、英国……他从来没和我提起过，但、但是他很快就会回来对吧？”阿尔弗雷德茫然的眼神里充满痛苦，尽管痛彻心扉他依旧勉强地用嘴角挤出笑容抱着最后一丝的笑容问道。

“……抱歉，阿尔弗雷德……”

他早知道会是这样的回答，只是他需要一个准确的答案却不曾想过现实是让人疼痛得难以忍受。下一秒朱利安反应过来时，阿尔弗雷德已经蹬起脚跟冲出门外，留下她独自一人在这冷清的房子里懊悔着自己所作出的决定。

阳光明媚的日子照耀着大地，滚烫又推满小石子的地面与Alpha赤裸的脚板紧贴在一块儿，炎热的气候更使焦虑的男孩心情暴躁如雷。阿尔弗雷德无视石头扎到脚的刺痛感，他只知道自己需要再见到亚瑟一面，哪怕只是一个道别。

阿尔弗雷德在紧密的人群中娴熟地穿梭着，直到他踩踏松软而绿油油的草地才松了口气。大男孩急速地奔波着，距离与庄园每进一步他心跳的速度也不断地增长。此时此刻小镇里的喧哗声戛然而止，他只听得到自己急促的呼吸声以及盛夏吹过的暖风与他迎接拥抱的声音。

前方朦胧稀疏的人影逐渐变得清晰，安德鲁森以及其他女仆将沉重而珍贵的皮质行李放在身后的另一台马车里。帕德里克最先与其他人打招呼便坐进豪华的车里，亚瑟则是低声细语地与斯科特闲聊。

此时他们的关系不再像往常那般僵硬，红发男人献上最后的祝福以及微笑与Omega拥抱。阿尔弗雷德是多么希望那个男人可以是他，哪怕无法触碰只是近距离的观望。他不明白也无法理解亚瑟的用意，他以为两人彼此之间有着更深的感情，更不希望这一切只是自己的一单相思。

“亚、亚瑟！”

熟稔的声音在使Omega的心脏仿佛从高空中坠落地面半疼痛，亚瑟很快振作起来头也不回地坐到马车里，轻轻地敲响前方的玻璃示意车夫他们可以离开了。帕德里克看着脸色苍白的弟弟却不以为意，起初单纯认为时隔几乎是年他已经忘记火车以及坐船时的感觉而紧张。

马夫用缰绳拍打骏马的左侧臀部让健壮的动物开始走动，阿尔弗雷德瞪大双眼看着他们即将离去而加快奔跑的速度。他绕过花园直接冲像大马路，嘴里不停地交换着Omega的名字。

推满石头的路使男孩驰骋变得许些缓慢，几次因为疼痛而想要放弃追跑却不想因为自己的半途而废而悔恨一辈子。亚瑟被靠身后的窗户，坐在他对面的帕德里克却炳如观火地看着穷追不舍的Alpha。

“哇哦，快要追上来了！真是让人另眼相看……” 阿尔弗雷德呐喊的声音两人依稀有所察觉。亚瑟有些拘束地改变自己的坐姿，帕德里克却没心没肺地看着窗外追逐他们的男孩，口语见不经意地透露出敬佩。

“嘿，你不打算下去和他打一声招呼吗？我们还来得及。”

亚瑟皱紧眉头将书本放在旁边的空位，对于帕德里克明知故问和那一脸戏弄感到怏怏不服。Omega疲倦地吐气双手抱紧自己，等待对方更多的嘲讽直到他厌倦为止，可是等来的却只有帕德里克目瞪口呆地看着窗外。

阿尔弗雷德双腿发软却坚持不懈地追逐着亚瑟的身影，在不经意间他踢到半块坚硬埋在地里的石头而摔倒在地。他身后拖着行李箱的马车也不断逐步接近，Alpha遍地荆棘 地坐起却看到对方没有丝毫停车的意思，千钧一发之际阿尔弗雷德翻滚自己的身体让马车与自己擦身而过。

Alpha气喘吁吁地平躺在地上，眼睁睁地看着马车每一秒与自己不断地拉远距离。全身发痛已经让他失去继续奋斗的力气，脚板、膝盖以及手肘被摩擦出血同时沾满灰土，他甚至无法确定自己是否有足够的力气走回家。

“嘶哦！上帝，可怜的孩子估计这几天没法正常走路了。”

帕德里克咬紧牙根所露出厌恶的表情，这一切反应更是引起亚瑟的担忧。为了遮掩情绪Omega再次拿出书本装模作样，实际上他迫切的想要知道阿尔弗雷德的状况，同时不敢面对接下来的后果。

“瞧瞧你，冷血的小家伙，哈哈哈……我发誓如果你是Alpha的话父亲一定会让你接下他的事业。尽管好友不断的追逐却摆出那副冷傲的外表，像是一切都与你无关……有意思。”

亚瑟烦躁地瞪着一旁轻松自如的Alpha，他尖锐的眼神里似乎早已看透Omega内心的真实想法。帕德里克翘起脚等待对方的回复，而亚瑟因为这几年与哥哥的相处他知道沉默是最好的回应。

“你应该抛弃所谓的情感，这样的话就好受许多。给他们家生个大胖儿子的继承人后，米勒家那小子永远也不会碰你。大部分这些富家子的Alpha都喜欢炫耀自己的财富和能力来满足在家里得不到的自尊，很快他就会在外面有小情人而你再也不用忍受他的存在。” 见亚瑟没有回答的意思帕德里克继续说道。

“那你为什么还要反抗去波斯顿？明明你的婚礼计划即将要施行。”Omega显然对这个话题感到不耐烦，不过更多的是他现在烦躁的心情没有耐心去倾听对方的劝导。

斯科特在情感中算是家庭里的四兄弟唯一最幸运的一个，在一次密歇根洲富商所举办的派对上他与对方的女儿坠入爱河。不单单是两情相悦，同时门当户对的优厚条件很快得到双方家长的认可。

亚瑟曾一度见过对方是个秀外慧中的淑女，秀丽的脸庞上带着一丝柔和的微笑，仿佛可以轻易捕捉男人的放心。斯科特对于他们的情感十分有把握，虽然不像承认但他的确个浪漫又有责任心的男人，能够拥有彼此是他们的幸福。

帕德里克则是在去波斯顿时与交往对象提出了分手，哪怕对方毅然决然地想要跟随他也被干脆利落地拒绝。对于帕德里克来说这不单单是解脱身上沉重的枷锁，同时也给彼此一个寻找自由爱情的机会。

而亚瑟，他和大部分Omega一样只有家长或是被Alpha挑选的权利。他的声音在人群中是那么的渺小不起眼，自从米勒家事件后父母的态度已经让他接受这残酷的现实，他与阿尔弗雷德的感情本就应该在开始前画上句号。

“亲爱的弟弟，我是Alpha而你是Omega。问心无愧的说你没有任何希望，即便是就逃脱的计划到未来我都会尽心尽力的保护你。但你也应该知道被那老头子抓到只是时间的问题，他可不喜欢自己的东西长脚溜走。”

“即便是以优越的成绩在赫赫有名的大学毕业，你的毕业证在这样的社会上起不到任何作用，相反给柯克兰家族增添了几分名气。” 

“那个时候你的未婚夫对象不是米勒家那小子，说不定是更糟糕的老头子。为了企业的名望，那个男人什么事都做得出来。” 帕德里克身体靠前，手肘撑在自己的大腿上皱紧眉头，用低沉略有威胁的口吻提醒对方。

“即便是那样,我也不想没有努力过就在命运面前低下头。” 亚瑟夷犹一会儿，他不甘示弱地同样凑近地回复到。

Omega当然知道父亲的个性，如果可以的话亚瑟更想直接比喻这个男人为一个丧失人性的败类。动物都有保护孩子的天性，而他的父亲却为了生意合伙而不惜卖出自己，甚至被其他Alpha欺凌的他也丝毫得不到那个男人的同情。

“你该不会爱上阿尔弗雷德了吗？” 青年凝望着Alpha懒散地靠在椅背上，嘴角露出胜利的微笑，仿佛在高速亚瑟他知道自己所有肮脏的小秘密。

“没有。”亚瑟扬眉像是对方说出的话令人瞧不起的神态瞪着他。

“这是母亲和斯科特所犯下的错误。没错，的确不能让你断绝所有社交，但是阿尔弗雷德独具匠心的个性很有魄力对吧？想必你品尝到他带来的温暖馨香，以及全神贯注地注视呵护你，那种甜头甚至父亲和母亲都曾为给过。”

“住口……” 帕德里克的每一句话像是锋利的刀，缓慢地削下他一层层掩盖好的面具。

“就连当面说再见也无法做到，你是怕自己心软会继续留下来吗？” Alpha就像个胜利者般站在高出观赏对方在失败中挣扎，同时在他布满上后的血液上洒过一层又一层雪白的盐。仿佛鲜血渗透盐所绽放出的粉色液体就是一个艺术品，使他乐在其中。

“不、不是——” 

“那又是为什么在他跟随马车后头跑了将近两公里，就连回头挥手甚至多看他一眼你都没办法做到？！”亚瑟越是抗拒帕德里克也随之嘶吼，青年不明白为什么他要这样对待自己，难道他就这么让人讨厌到毫无留情地撕开伤疤吗？

“闭嘴！我说了我没有！” Omega目眦尽裂地将手上的书本砸去，帕德里克巧妙地躲过攻击，不过书本砸在窗户上的巨响声让马夫在惊吓中停止他们的路程。

发泄过后的片刻亚瑟终于冷静下来，但他依旧拒绝与对方有更多的交流。Omega咽下口水调整自己的坐姿，就像是这一切曾为发生过一样，他弯腰捡起书本放在大腿上脑袋靠在窗外看着自己通往自由的道路。

“或许下次你应该照着镜子说出那句话，然后看看你此时此刻所袒露出的表情。你的嘴巴可以继续否认这一切，但是我亲爱的弟弟……眼睛可是心灵的窗户。”

青年看向帕德里克的瞬间，Alpha身后照射着自己憔悴的脸庞。苍白的肌肤没有丝毫美感，长时间的失眠使他的眼睛干燥而突出。离开这篇伤心地并没有他想象中的愉悦，因为阿尔弗雷德并不在他的身边，而他不想面对这样的事实，因为这样只会让他更加疼痛。

“在你能够坦诚地面对自己之前，你也只不过是个懦夫。”


	11. Chapter 11

“我不明白……是我做错什么他要这样惩罚我？”阿尔弗雷德站在门口哽咽又气若游丝地望向母亲，就像是无辜纯真的小孩跪在教堂里虔诚地祈祷，请求上帝给自己指示。

Alpha沾满土灰的脸，他的双脚与膝盖披上一层薄薄的灰土已经血液的痕迹。干燥的嘴唇以及热泪盈眶的通红双眸更是让这大男孩显得无比脆弱，他的右嘴唇上在摔倒时被锋锐的石头磨破。

虽说只是微小的伤口同时也是无法抹去的伤疤，比起身体上零星破碎的伤口朱丽安娜更担忧那无法释怀的心灵。比她高出半个头的Alpha，5年间第一次在母亲面前再次留下泪水。

阿尔弗雷德明白不管自己如何拼命地改变自己，改变他人对自己的看法，他依旧是外强中瘠的小孩罢了。从小到大他一直都活在孤独和寂寞环绕的凄凉，他阳光豁达的个性也只不过是展现在亚瑟面前的面具。

Alpha享受着与Omega相处的每一分每一秒，但是他与亚瑟之间的暧昧却迟迟无法前进让他感到痛苦不堪。强颜欢笑地陪伴对方度过每个困难的时刻，却没人察觉到他青春按耐不住的情感。现实生活中没有人愿意接近阿尔弗雷德，甚至因为不会读书写字而遭到其他Alpha的嘲讽，在亚瑟以外的人面前他也不过是沉默寡言的孩子。

亚瑟给他带来了作为Alpha曾为得到过的认可和尊重，不会因为自己卑贱的出生环境而态度恶劣地对待他人。所以也只有在亚瑟面前他像个小孩般喋喋不休地分享自己一天的经历，甚至在不经意间露出最璀璨的笑容凝视着对方。

然而这一切终究只是一场漫长的梦境，阿尔弗雷德总该有情形的一天。而这一天正是亚瑟的不告而别，这让他不禁怀疑自己的存在价值，他与Omega的友情对于对方而言难道只是一场可以随手抛弃的游戏；自己是否低贱到连与他说再见的资格都没有；还是说他只不过是亚瑟随手抓来消磨空虚时间的对象。

“嘘……一切都会没事的……”阿尔弗雷德躺在沙发上靠在母亲的大腿，享受着女人温柔而细腻的碰触滑过他一丝丝的头发。轻柔的声音仿佛让他回到过去那充满情感歌声的摇篮曲将他带入梦境，Alpha心力交瘁地闭上双眼伴随着母亲的歌声进入梦乡。

\------------------------------------------------------------

三个月过去，对于阿尔弗雷德来说是无比难熬的日子，一小时仿佛消耗了一整天的时间。Alpha似乎又回到两年前与亚瑟分开后的罕言寡语，虽然每次母亲主动交流时阿尔弗雷德总是抬起头对女人点头露出微笑，但他脸上总是流露出不自然的讪笑。

穷愁潦倒的家境逼迫阿尔弗雷德不得不长大，8岁那一年Alpha有了第一份在工厂里的工作。虽然只是一些乏味又无趣且循环的，但他知道这微薄的工资也足够一天的饱餐。

在这种环境成长的阿尔弗雷德从小便知道金钱的重要以及现实的残酷，所以比起同龄岁的小孩他要显得成熟许多，到至今朱利安娜依旧觉得自己亏欠儿子一个正常小孩该有的童年。

而今天会有所不同，朱丽安娜从隔壁镇子赫赫有名的学校参观回来。正如亚瑟所说的那里只要有钱便可以就读的高校。中产阶级的富人们并不在乎家长们的钱是如何来的，他们在乎的只有你是否支付的起着高昂的学费。

随着细节的询问与告知Alpha的细节，他们并不介意阿尔弗雷德花一年的时间在特殊班级里上课，只是在一年半内阿尔弗雷德需要跟上将近10年的课程，又或者说他可以复读有更充分的时间准备大学的考试。

“阿尔弗雷德，我有好消息告诉你。”夜晚朱利安脸上挂着欣喜的笑容，雀跃地走进屋子里带上门。

年轻的Alpha脖子上挂着白色短小的浴巾擦拭着自己湿漉漉的头发，裸着上身从卧室里走出。看着母亲满怀欢喜地将自己拉到沙发上坐着，她神情里有几分严肃却依旧无法遮掩忻悦的心情。

“孩子，你马上可以去格林黛尔高校就读。”朱丽安娜咬紧下嘴唇，尽可能地不发出笑声吵到楼上的邻居。

“但、不肯能……但是我们没有钱……”阿尔弗雷德的并没有如期的反应，比起在知道挡在自己未来道路上的巨石终于被敲破，他更在意来路不明的钱财。实际上他更加担忧母亲为了自己而做出的『自我牺牲』。

女人没有正面回答Alpha她起身跪在书柜面前，身体几乎是趴在地上般伸手进入木柜下的缝隙。『咯噔』的声响使阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，看着母亲将小块的木板放在地面上再次伸手进入狭隘的空隙里，苏沪在寻找重要的物品。

“这点你不用担心，因为——哦，不！！不见了！不见了不见了不见了！！”朱丽安娜几乎是躺在地上疯狂寻找亚瑟为阿尔弗雷德留下的现金，直到她再三确认才不得不承认那一叠叠厚重的纸钱不翼而飞。

“妈、妈妈，你在找什么？” Omega暴躁的情绪几乎是吓到阿尔弗雷德，他双手搭在母亲的肩膀上揉捏，尽可能地抚平女人的情绪。

“钱！阿尔弗雷德那是你三年的读书费用，但是它不见了！”

女人痛哭流涕地咆哮着，充满惶恐与绝望的蓝色双眸直直地注视着Alpha，像是在请求他原谅自己作为失败的母亲。上帝对琼斯一家没有任何的眷顾，前一秒她相信未来是光明的轨道而现实却给了她沉重的打击。

过了一会儿女人稍微冷静下来，朱丽安娜凄怆地握紧拳头热泪盈眶模糊她的视野。母亲小声地喃喃自语使阿尔弗雷德变得无比慌张，他凑近女人的身边倾听着她的埋怨，而母亲冰冷的眼神里充满了血腥的恨意，疯狂的言论让Alpha感受到前所未有的不祥预感。

朱丽安娜早应该想到近几个月来的异常，杰姆斯不再对他们施暴而是和往常一样在外与他的狐朋狗友酒池肉林地度过每晚。不过家里的经济条件让男人无法每天如此消耗，而最近他在外惹事比起以往更加的猖狂，却因为事发与家里人无关Omega也没再多问下去。

换作以前的话杰姆斯早应该被酒吧的老板扔出门外，而最近对方却对自家的先生无比恭敬，唯一的条件也只有金钱。朱丽安娜悔恨地啜泣，她早该发觉到这些不寻常，自己原以为终于远离家暴才会掉以轻心。

温热的泪水缓缓地滑过她秀丽的脸庞，Omega不顾阿尔弗雷德的阻碍将他推回沙发自己独自一人冲回卧室里。果不其然对方怡静地躺在床上歇息，朱丽安娜抹去眼角的泪水故作坚强地靠近自己的丈夫。

静谧无声的空间里朱丽安娜紧张的心跳声是显得那么明显，随着她每步靠近熟睡的男人危险也在逐步笼罩着弱小的女人。身后转动门把的声响使她跳起身，尽管如此她依旧拒绝阿尔弗雷德的阻止独自一人坐在床角边缘。

“杰、杰姆斯？”

“嗯……什么事……快说然后给我滚出去，你打扰我的休息时间。” 朱丽安娜轻轻摇晃男人的肩膀，年长的Alpha愁眉锁眼地翻身想要尽可能地忽略吵醒自己的女人。只见自己的妻子不依不饶地继续叫唤他的名字才肯睁开双眼说话。

“求求你，杰姆斯……求求你把那些钱还回来……我知道你身上还有部分——嗯啊！”Omega苦苦哀求着丈夫将其与的钱还会来，她想要告诉对方那是阿尔弗雷德读书的钱，但在意料之中杰姆斯心狠手辣地揪住女人柔软的金色卷发猛击地按压她的脸在墙上。

“我就在想那些钱究竟是怎么来的，让我猜猜看是你这个水性杨花的女人榜上大款了，还是终于开窍肯用你唯一的好处出来赚钱养家了？”Alpha将妻子压在身下看着她美丽诱人的胴体激发他的欲望。  
温热的舌头舔舐着她柔软的脸庞，朱丽安娜忍受着恶心任由丈夫粗壮的手指粗暴地揉捏着她的大腿内侧。事实上杰姆斯并不在乎这笔钱是怎么来的，就像是他曾多次提议让朱丽安娜利用自己姿色天然的美貌迎接『顾客』。

“嗯……给我滚开！”朱丽安娜使劲全力地踹着对方的小腹让他远离自己，这是Omega 16年以来的第一次反抗。

杰姆斯知道他必须要给女人一个教训，暴力就像毒品一样会使人上瘾沉迷发泄自己内心的欲望。Alpha雷嗔电怒的样子吓坏身下的妻子，她四肢发软地迅速爬下床但是被对方抓住脚踝野蛮地拉回床上。

“Bitch！看来这次我得让你清楚的知道自己在这个家庭所在的地位，你没有资格对我动手！”男人单手掐住妻子的脖子，另一只手迅速地伸入对方的裙底粗暴地脱下她的内裤。

朱丽安娜在窒息中不断地反抗，可她的力气却是那么的微弱渺小。杰姆斯的起青经的手臂掐着女人，但时儿松开给她吸口气的机会再次用力掐住她，确保朱丽安娜在痛苦中挣扎却又不会死亡是男人的乐趣。

剧烈的打闹声很快引起阿尔弗雷德的注意，任凭年轻的Alpha在门外极力的嘶吼与拍打也只是徒劳。卧室里没有丝毫的回应自己只有从中徘徊着男人的讥笑，阿尔弗雷德赫然而怒地嘶吼。

陈旧的木门发出的一阵巨响让男人停下手头的事，他望向腐旧的木门因为撞击力而摇晃着，直到最后猛烈的一击大门毫无保留地被撞开。杰姆斯迅速地推开碍事的女人正面迎接阿尔弗雷德的攻击摔倒在地。

阿尔弗雷德坐到自己父亲身上连续揍打他防卫面部的手臂。朱丽安娜揉了揉自己的脖子，在那一刹那她眼前一片白色似乎走入走马灯。Omega颤颤巍巍地站起身离开这片魔窟，紧接着阿尔弗雷德终于松开父亲紧跟在女人的身后。

母子两人彼此都明白这里此外他们无处可去，朱丽安娜是唯一可以申请住在庄园里的员工，他也明白这是最好的选择而母亲却无法放手让他与禽兽的父亲在这里自生自灭。

“额啊！”

霎时间杰姆斯恼怒地冲出房间用手肘撞击阿尔弗雷德的后背，他不给对方任何还手的余地从身后将儿子拽倒在地。这次轮到他报复饿虎扑食般的将年轻的Alpha压倒在地，暴戾地拳打对方。

任凭朱利安的极力阻止，杰姆斯一如既往的忽略自己的妻子。这一切几乎又回到他们每日生活必须经历的时刻。年长的Alpha恨透了自己的儿子，阿尔弗雷德从懂事之后不曾给过自己一丝的尊重，甚至连『父亲』的字眼都无法开口。

过了一会儿杰姆斯突然停下手中的捶打，他鼓睛暴眼地直视满脸怨恨的阿尔弗雷德。也在这一瞬间父亲终于倒在他的身旁不起。阿尔弗雷德尝试挣将杰姆斯挪开时发现他衣服的背后满是湿润而粘稠的液体，当他仔细看自己沾满的鲜血便看向母亲，他知道这一切都太迟了。

“哈……结束了……” 朱利安说着便颓废地跪在地上不起。

阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地从地下抽身，他不知道在自己身上的男人是否还尚存最后一口气。然而门把被打坏的瞬间让他不得不制止自己的动作，看着一个身穿整洁西装的男人以及深厚的太太惊恐万状地打量四周，女人无法控制自己的情绪往返会的路跑去。

“孩子……我需要你现在远离这个男人，你听到了吗？”年轻的Alpha当然知道对方的太太是跑出去报警，这对夫妻是上个月刚从密歇根搬过来的楼上邻居，他们当然不知道父亲对母子两人的恶性。

既然是这样的话干脆一不做二不休，阿尔弗雷德脸上露出讥笑像是在挑战男人的能耐，他用沾满鲜血的手将刀子从杰姆斯的后背拔出留下属于自己犯罪的证据。阿尔弗雷德一只手用力按压住伤口尽可能地止血，但这也是他唯一的选项。

“他死了，不信你可以来检查，格蕾丝医生。” 阿尔弗雷德冷漠又轻蔑的语气说着，随后他缓缓退后故意原理大体让男人治疗，手中不停玩弄着刀片蔑视这倒地不醒男人的性命。

格蕾丝医生用阿尔弗雷德所掉落的浴巾捂住杰姆斯的伤口，Alpha满不在乎的表情以及母亲惶恐的眼神让医生误以为他是个不孝子，在丈夫试图保护自己妻子时遭到叛逆儿子的袭击。

但是这样就足够了，阿尔弗雷德只知道朱丽安娜不可以进监狱。尤其是当得知Omega伤害Alpha的罪行着足够让她被判上死刑，不管是多么有理有据的理由在这腐败的社会里道德是不存在的。

“退后！” 空气弥漫着令人作呕的血腥气味，阿尔弗雷德裸露的胸膛沾满的血液以及手里的武器马上被认定为这起事故的重犯。老实的说那有力权威的语气的确实让年轻的Alpha有些慌张，但看着失魂的母亲却不得不让他坚定自己的立场。

 

“我是医生！凶嫌就在那里！”全副武装拿着猎枪的警长以及下属踏入这本应该是个家的房子。格蕾丝以上为警长指认犯人，而年轻的Alpha却懒散地站起身缓慢地靠前，

“给我站在原地！现在放下你的武器双手放在身后跪在地上！别逼我们使用暴力！”这是警长的最后一个宣泄，阿尔弗雷德知道他们的工作性质只需要自己稍微反抗他们便有理由在自己的脑袋上开一枪。

很快，阿尔弗雷德扔掉手中的菜刀按照对方的命令双手放在后脑勺跪在地上。很快警长对自己的下属使了颜色让她跑带自己的身后将双手铐住。女警几乎是蛮横地将阿尔弗雷德从地下拉起，她咬紧牙齿在耳边不断地咒骂着少年，她似乎恨透了被父母宠坏的小子，而阿尔弗雷德只是用抽笑的方式回应对方。

“等、等下！不是他！是我！是我杀死自己的丈夫的，请把我抓起来！”

阿尔弗雷德咬紧自己的下唇踏出房子，在这一刻他似乎明白亚瑟不愿意回头看他最后一眼的理由，那是因为眼神流露出的情感会将自己的本意出卖。Alpha犯罪后总有理由在社会里重新站起，而Omega在众人眼里却像是可有可无的代替品，但是又有谁在经过这场戏剧性的生活演戏后依旧能够从容的面对社会不公的批判。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

阿尔弗雷德入狱的事情很快传遍整个小镇的耳里，朱丽安娜穿过大街小巷看着人们对自己传来鄙夷的目光，又是对自己家庭的流言蜚语而感到痛心。人们会故意疏远这个『问题家庭』，他们不希望自己成为警长的下一个询问的对象以此为耻。

小镇分成了两类派，长期的邻居以及同事知道杰姆斯暴虐浮躁的性子，这些年以来朱利安娜以及阿尔弗雷德一直活在恐惧中，或许这样对Omega来说才是最好的结局。阿尔弗雷德被以故意伤害罪送入监狱，但考虑到长期受虐陪审团认为Alpha精神受创伤而判15年的有期徒刑。

杰姆斯并没有因刀伤而死亡，不过他也为此付出惨重的代价。刀口的位置使男人下半生瘫痪只能与轮椅度过余生，而朱丽安娜也最终下定决心离婚申请住在庄园的宿舍。

实际上阿尔弗雷德只需要足够的保释金便能出狱。朱丽安娜曾与杰姆斯谈过条件，她知道对方手上有偷来的钱足够保释阿尔弗雷德，作为交换她愿意舍弃自己的自由照顾行动不便的男人。杰姆斯雷霆之怒地瞪这原本属于自己的妻子，低沉的声音里充满怨恨地拒绝朱丽安娜的提议，这样的态度使女人坚决果断地离开这个人渣。

监狱里为了为了防止Omega的发情与Alpha分开，而Alpha的发情热也让Beta们略有不安。由于小镇没有足够的资金Omega以及Beta被分在同一栋牢狱里，监狱长同样由Beta来监控，则Alpha的监狱里要残酷许多。

阿尔弗雷德作为新人第一天果断遭遇帮派的欺负，显然在这所监狱里除了他一人是清白的其余的人都是现实浑浑噩噩的犯罪者。起初大家看着这矮小的青年而发出大小声，他们似乎认为监狱长将阿尔弗雷德搞错放在Alpha的监狱里。

狱友们看着阿尔弗雷德凶神恶煞的眼神里似乎在挑战他们的权威，作为长者他们打算给这不知高低的菜鸟一个教训。很快所有Alpha将少年围城一团，唯独新来的Alpha们站在远处观望。

狭隘的空间里，人们急促与愤恨的呼吸声像是打在阿尔弗雷德的肌肤上。很快罪犯们的老大将自己的心腹腿上前方让他与少年决斗，对方露出揶揄的笑容仿佛自己就是在欺负一个孩子般轻松。

阿尔弗雷德下一秒握紧拳头狠狠地砸在Alpha的脸上，剧烈的冲击力使对方倒退扑到在其余人的身旁。少年提醒虽然比起其他Alpha要矮小的多，可他惊人的力气却出乎人意料。瞬间其他的狱友都像蚂蚁炸开锅一般一个个冲向前要为自己的朋友报复，又或是挽回他们仅存的卑微自尊。

犯人们在空旷的平地里打成一片，也有原本就存在的两派纠结籍此趁机报复。杂乱的人群里没人听到预警的警告，直到一声响亮的枪声打在空中所有人都停下手里的动作。监狱长漫不经心地走到人群中间，他毫不客气地拽着阿尔弗雷德以及先惹事的Alpha关入密闭的行处房里，第一天入狱他就幸运地拿到了三天独处的『证券』。

令人意外的是，三天后阿尔弗雷德从禁闭室出来再也没人招惹他。相反与自己一起前往监狱的另外四人已经沦陷成为他们的小丑，这一切似乎证明阿尔弗雷德通过他们的考验。

日子一天天的过去，很快阿尔弗雷德在牢笼里度过了两年。监狱里潮湿的环境使部分养尊处优的Alpha们迟迟无法适应，甚至有些人病倒在地不得不请医生来看望。而阿尔弗雷德早已习惯这里的生活，每当看到铁网外的马车经过他无法想象在外生活的自己。

监狱里过于苦劳的工作以及劣质的环境都让人感到疲惫不堪，夜晚阿尔弗雷德手里紧握着铅笔与白纸，脑海里不断闪烁着亚瑟离开这里后笑逐颜开的样子。手指不经意间的抽搐仿佛在叫唤着年轻人动笔，而如今的他对于的曾经熟悉的一切现在又如此生疏而感到心灰意冷。

阿尔弗雷德不是个优秀的Alpha，至少他自己是那么认为的。因为体型瘦弱而经常被同龄人捉弄，不会读书写字而找到其他Alpha的唾弃，可这一切又何曾是他自己的过错。然而此时他唯一擅长的绘画却是如此的丑陋，现在他又和废人有什么区别。

虽然他的家是破烂不堪的小房屋，但在母亲的打理下增添了几分温馨。然而讽刺的是在监狱里守时提供的一日三餐，以及每天被强迫在矿工里做着粗燥的体力活使他的身体逐渐增长，现在他的身高以及健壮的小麦色身材并不输给在这里的Alpha。

阿尔弗雷德为了得到缓期减刑从不惹是生非，对于新人来说『挑战监狱里最威猛的罪犯比取得胜利』才是在监狱里唯一生存的路。年轻的Alpha并没有其他人凶神恶煞的外表，同样也是身材魁梧的罪犯很快变成新人的挑战对象。

每当有新的罪犯入狱老鸟们懒散地坐在椅子上围观，他们似乎已经习惯新人会挑选alpha最为自己攻击的对象。而阿尔弗雷德同样习以为常，可他一而再再二三的忍让终究处于愤怒和防备回击对方，有始无终的违反规定让他再次被关入禁闭室。距离减刑的期望再次飞灰湮灭，直到一个人的出现迎来他人生的转折点。

“琼斯，恭喜你要出狱了。所以现在赶快给我收拾好东西，然后滚出这里。”这一天阿尔弗雷德一如往常地坐在牢房里的床上试图再次绘画，监狱长脸上露出耐人寻味的笑容踢着沉重的铁门与引起青年的注意。

“什么？”

“少废话，收拾你的东西然后跟着我。”监狱长朝阿尔弗雷德扔去他入狱前所穿的衣服，男人在外面等候的同时阿尔弗雷德迅速地换上衣服。此时阿尔弗雷德才意识到自己的成长，原先宽松的衣服和过长的裤子现在却是那么的合身。

在监狱里唯一陪伴着阿尔弗雷德只有仅存的一支笔和无数张白纸，过后阿尔弗雷德跟随着监狱长做了简单的书信流程后将自己送到监狱的大门。阿尔弗雷德一眼认出安德鲁森管家，男人笔直地站在原地露出微笑。

“为、为什么？”

“你要感谢斯科特少爷暗地里偷偷付的保释金。”安德鲁森将车门打开邀约年轻人与自己一同前往庄园，不用说他也知道阿尔弗雷德第一眼最想见到的便是自己的母亲。

“可以先去一趟小镇吗？我想在见到妈妈之前应该先买一点礼物给她。”阿尔弗雷德的童心依旧健在，安德鲁森轻轻点头后便敲响身后的玻璃让车夫开始行动。

从对话里得知朱丽安娜已经与杰姆斯正式离婚，同时住进庄园里佣人们的宿舍令人松了口气。同时斯科特起初对阿尔弗雷德的行为感到同情以及失望，或许他更期待青年能够以更好的方式处理。

自从杰姆斯被刺伤的那一夜起朱丽安娜便活在恐惧中，夜晚无法入眠地走到花园里喃喃自语地祷告，仿佛自己犯罪的那一瞬间已经彻底压垮她最后一丝的理智，从此之后以往豁达烂漫的女人取而代之的是如同巫婆半精神萎靡地出现在众人面前。

直到斯科特得知未婚妻怀孕的消息后，内心中充满窃喜以恐惧。32年来他不曾扮演过一个好哥哥，因为嫉妒而伤害自己的兄弟，更因为察觉到父母从未爱过自己而表现出颓废的样子。尽管现在的他已经改变，但这依旧无法改变他所犯下的错误。

凯莉是个知书达理的女人，斯科特的坦白没有让她感到一丝厌恶。相反他做到了其他骄横Alpha无法做到的事，那就是勇于曾任自己的过错。凯莉的命运和其他贵族或上流社会人物一样，马不停蹄地参加又是举办宴会寻找父母所看重的Alpha，而她幸运地遇到眼前的男人。

或许是作为Alpha的本能斯科特知道自己有义务保护妻子与小孩，也就在此时他将自己带入阿尔弗雷德的角色当中。以往他并没有所爱的人才会轻易的批判他人的对于错，而如今他却无法想象自己的妻儿遭受别人的毒打自己会采用什么样的方式报复。

大概是出于同情还是对亚瑟的愧疚，斯科特毫不犹豫地用金钱将弟弟幼儿时的玩伴保释出来。他愿意给阿尔弗雷德一个机会，就像是在原谅当年叛逆而暴躁的自己。

到达小镇后两人从马车里出来后走进人群密集的街道上，两年间这里毫无变化，小镇里的人似乎早已认不出这人高马大帅气的男孩。由于庄园有禁止Alpha进入房屋的禁忌，阿尔弗雷德依旧不得不和那下身瘫痪的父亲住在一起。

少年穿过熟悉的街道来到一处偏僻的花店，他利用自己在监狱里挣的微薄工资买下母亲最喜爱的康乃馨。店主家的女儿很快看上这健壮英俊的小伙子，她躲在自己父亲的身后挥起自己的修长整洁的手，像是在邀约对方留下。

突如其来的热情令阿尔弗雷德感到有些不适应，青年露出勉为其难的笑容便快步离开此地。安德鲁森加快脚步地跟着青年身后，看得出他此时雀跃的心情已经迫不及待看到母亲。

『砰！砰！』枪声的巨响很快引起人们的恐慌，所有人都争先恐后地互相推开彼此远离案发的地点。阿尔弗雷德看着熟悉的街道上人们恐慌地拥挤逃离这篇危险的地域，除了青年意外。

不祥的预感以及脑子里不断地做着斗争希望自己能够清晰些，可是阿尔弗雷德早已控制不住自己的身体走进小巷子。青年双手微微颤抖地握住门把的同时不断地告诉自己这里不是案发现在，直到他将门敞开看到屋内一片狼藉才跪坐在地上。

“阿尔弗雷德！”安德鲁森看着脸色发情的Alpha并跑到他的身旁，而当管家看到屋内的那一刹那也立即停止了动作。

屋内躺着被打碎的玻璃瓶，衣服被剪碎的零星碎片依旧随着微风飘舞。而躺在地上躺着五官血肉模糊的女人，以及坐在轮椅上死去的父亲很快让安德鲁森意识到事情的严重性。

“救救她！求求你救救她……拜托你……”阿尔弗雷德扔掉手中白色的玫瑰连滚带爬地抱住已经没有生命气息的女人，空中飘舞的玫瑰花瓣也在停留在鲜血中染红。青年啜泣地用沙哑的声音恳求着上帝能够怜悯，此时此刻他也第一次意识到生命停止所带来的恐惧。

枪声的巨响很快引起小镇里的警察和医生们的注意，乌黑的房子里照耀着刺眼的阳光，Alpha们没有一丝的同情将阿尔弗雷德从女人的身上拉开。尽管青年的嘴里不断地请求医生救救自己的母亲，不过他心里知道那具逐渐冰冷的尸体里早已没有了灵魂。

阿尔弗雷德看着自己双手以及衣服沾满了鲜血，他咬紧牙根克制着自己的情绪却依旧制止不住嚎啕大哭，此时成年的Alpha在其他人眼里是那么的弱小无助。热泪止不住地潸然而落，他无能为力地看着医生确认母亲的死亡事件后将洁白的布料覆盖住她的身体，阿尔弗雷德怎么也想不到自己最期待的一天却是迎接最爱的人死亡的一刻。

\---------------------------------------------  
几个小时过去后，警员以及疑惑人员已经抬起朱丽安娜与杰姆斯的大体离开，留下目光呆滞的青年看着血迹斑斑的现场。在做笔录过发现母亲是听说父亲愿意交那笔赎金才肯答应见面，然而杰姆斯痛恨这夺走自己双腿的女人而将她杀害再自我了断。

年轻的Alpha已经哭累了，他通红的双眼和那疲倦的眼神似乎是暗示着他随时会倒下。阿尔弗雷德知道自己不可能再住在这里了，不单单是因为需要封锁现场同时房东不会欢迎一个失业游民赞助在自己的地盘里。

“阿尔弗雷德，庄园后院有个储藏室我们可以翻出来打理，斯科特少爷会答应你借住在哪儿的。”安德鲁森紧张地握紧帽子，他不知道如何面对这丧失一切的年轻人，甚至作为局外人的他也迟迟无法相信眼前的一切。

“是我害死她的……” 阿尔弗雷德走到书柜前看着母亲为自己珍藏的一本本绘画作品。

“什么？”

“那一天是妈妈捅伤了那个男人，但是我害怕……我怕她从监狱里遭受的罪恶，出狱后依旧得不到世俗的理解。”青年沙哑的声音里充满了绝望与疲惫。

阿尔弗雷德已经不知道自己或者意义到底是为了什么。在这短时间内他失去了自己的好友，母亲，他甚至不认为自己依旧还什么义务眷恋在这世上。

“……”

“如果我没有代替她定罪的话……她现在不会是一句冰冷的尸体，我也最起码还有活下去的动力等待她出狱，而这一切都太晚了。”

“那不是你的错……”安德鲁森走到青年面前看着她憔悴的脸庞以及那失魂空洞的瞳孔，他似乎也没察觉到泪水再次潸然而下。

等到阿尔弗雷德平静后他欣然地接受安德鲁森的提议，他正式在庄园里工作前有时间打理储藏室变成自己的房间。青年从书柜里拿出自己的画册时，一叠叠信件从两本本子之间滑落，阿尔弗雷德迅速地捡起看了看上面优美的字体仿佛就是一件艺术。

“这个是？”

“看来小少爷从来没有忘过你，这是他写给你的信。” 瞬间熟悉的字体再次涌入阿尔弗雷德的脑海里，他记得曾经几次在亚瑟偷写小说时潜入房间给他惊喜。阿尔弗雷德看着崭新的日期感觉到一丝的暖意，他从来没有被亚瑟抛弃过，最起码这30多起信件早已说明了一切。

 

他迫不及待地拆开一封封信件希望安德鲁森能够读出来。青年知道自己将会把信件里的内容永远地铭记在脑子里，就像是他喜爱的音乐旋律般一边又一遍地播放。

此时青年回想起母亲曾对自己说的一句话

『我最痛苦的时间里我不需要他人为我分担，只希望你能够站在我的身旁。不需要过多的话语，只需要一个眼神来确定我是被在乎的。』

 

现在阿尔弗雷德终于明白这句简单的含义。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

“你们是不是把他藏起来了？我是那个婊子合法未婚夫我有权利知道他在哪里，他往后就是我的归属权！” 阿尔弗雷德站在房屋外看着男人怒气冲冲地将昂贵的水壶丢向窗外，他本能性地躲在墙旁偷听里面两个Alpha的对话。

“臭小子，你的嘴巴放干净点，你以为在和谁说话！？看样子亚瑟的眼光还真是没错，难怪对于他来说你就是浑身散发恶臭的垃圾要尽早清除！”

埃文放纵的行为强烈引起思科的的不满，他卷起自己的袖子同时一步步靠近。嘴里吐出以及用手指不断地戳着对方的胸口表达自己的不满，那一阵阵剧烈的痛楚仿佛像被针线刺穿一般让人想要除去眼中的钉子。

“嘿！我才是他的Alpha，悄悄他那瘦弱的身材以及搞笑的粗眉毛！他应该庆幸有我这种大少爷愿意选择他作为我的Omega。”男人不甘示弱地顶撞回斯科特，他双手用力推开强壮的Alpha便指着他的鼻子骂道。

“你是不是搞错了？我作为柯克兰家的长子，只需要看你不顺眼的理由可以轻而易举地将你替换掉！不要忘了你们现在几乎倒闭的工厂已经不值一分钱，这场结婚契约我就当作从未发生过。”

在斯科特眼里埃文就像是个暴躁如雷还没长大的孩子般，不过他并没有义务去顾虑这样野蛮的男孩。年长的Alpha单手掐住他的脖子，让他的脚离地同时不紧不慢地说道，他享受对方每一秒钟痛苦挣扎的表情。

斯科特从口袋里掏出几张美金悠哉地打在对方的脸上，嘴尖露出的讥笑都是在嘲讽埃文的失败。男人放开埃文的同时也将纸钱仍在地上，同一时间让他赶快滚出自己的视线。

阿尔弗雷德看着对方从后门走出恼怒地拉扯自己的领带，以及与衬衫上的扣子给自己足够的空间呼吸。青年措手不及地打算离开对方此时也与自己迎面而上，脾气暴躁的Alpha故意用肩膀撞击阿尔弗雷德，使他为察觉到信件掉落在地上。

“走路小心地，你这个乡巴佬！”

埃文显然将自己当成出气的对象，正当青年想要回嘴时厨房里的女仆已经叫住他进去里面搬运重物。阿尔弗雷德轻声打舌随后离开，却不知自己尽早从安德鲁森手里拿到亚瑟新的信件已经落入对方手里。

高傲的男人并不在意这是他人的隐私，更重要的是他也认为这些穷人原本就是为富人服务的命，那他们的东西也便是自己的。埃文快速地查看信封的表面，高昂的纸材并不像是工人会随意花费的东西，直到他看到上面优美的字体写着『Arthur.K』后露出狡诈的微笑。

现在距离阿尔弗雷德出狱后又过了两年，亚瑟依旧会隔三差五写信问候Alpha青年，尽管他不曾收到一封回信却依旧坚持不懈的寄出让阿尔弗雷德心头有股暖意。虽然青年曾多次想要借由安德鲁森之手写一封正规的信回寄给对方，但是第一次并不是来自自己亲手完成的依旧让他有些不舍。

殊不知赚钱去看望亚瑟已经成为他继续生存的动力，阿尔弗雷德在几天前才意识到，经常来庄园里惹是生非的年轻人正是老爷许配给亚瑟的未婚夫，或许是不满与现状Omega才悄然地离开。

亚瑟和乔舒亚的约定是住在舅舅家，一旦毕业之后便会听从父亲的命令与埃文进入婚姻的殿堂。然而早在两年前Omega与帕德里克悄然无声的离开，哪怕是老爷亲自访问舅舅们也是守口如瓶，他们早就看不惯乔舒亚逼迫自己的侄子们踏上自己的道理，这也导致老爷一无所获地回到美国。

两年前米勒家族因为美国禁酒法令而遭受惨重的损失，埃文试图抓住最后一根稻草挽救自己的财富。一开始乔舒亚果断地拒绝对方的再次提亲，不过米勒家的名望依旧建在他需要这一点来扩张自己的事业。

为了达到双方能够满足的协议，米勒家将自己大部分的股份卖给乔舒亚，同时也代表他掌控所有的控制权。然而当得知亚瑟逃离的消息，所有人惊慌失措地想要揪出那顽强的Omega。

斯科特则是冷眼旁观，他似乎早预料到这一切的发生又或是说他也参与了这部分计划。尽管老爷不原因相信埃文可不愿意放过让自己再次拥有财富的机会，正因为如此他才会陆陆续续地来找男人的麻烦。

然而上帝不负有心人，阿尔弗雷德所掉落的这封信背后写着Omega现在所居住的地址，而信件的内容却是那么的让人火大。

『亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，

你最近过得还好吗？说起来你应该快要毕业了，高中的日子应该有趣得令人难忘吧？

很不可思议我离开美国回到伦敦居然有四年之久，这里比起德克萨斯洲要繁华许多。富丽堂皇的建筑充满了艺术令人流连忘返，没有他人的束缚以及管控让我20多年来第一次活到如此轻松，也是第一次感受到我是个无瑕疵的人类。

 

尽管如此我依旧活在忐忑不安的环境里，我不知道自己还有多少自由的时间直到他们抓住我。我自己也忘记这到底是第几封寄出去的信，只是每天都期盼能够得到你的回信。

或许你依旧无法原谅我的不告而别？又或是你早已搬去我无法找到的地方？有时候我也不禁会回想起属于我们两人游乐场所的花园。玫瑰、茉莉、康乃馨，色彩缤纷而组成花的海洋的景象依旧每晚出现在我的梦境里。

我还有好多好多话想要和你诉说，或许剩下的小惊喜我应该等到你来看望我的时候再透露。我想你，阿尔弗雷德……不止一次我想再次感受到你所带来的温暖包裹着我的全身，又或是继续....

我想我说的够多了，希望你有美好的一天阿尔弗雷德。

爱你的，朋友  
亚瑟·柯克兰』

转眼间埃文撕碎信件的内容，他不明白自己哪方面比不上那穷酸的乡巴佬，青年在这头享受Omega给予的柔情而自己却遭到对方两次果断拒绝联姻的要求。尽管他们家确实面临破产，不过对亏优良的律师让他们保住大部分的资产。

无论长相、学识还是财富他都要比阿尔弗雷德优越的多，这使他傲骨的个性受到极大的创伤。埃文对于亚瑟没有爱慕之情，准确来说除了自己他不曾爱过任何人。他享受旁人用羡慕与嫉妒的眼光注视着自己，这是他最大的成就感。

同样埃文认为自己已经退一步愿意和长相平庸的Omega男性结婚这已经是他最大的施舍，他希望亚瑟能够对自己放尊重。就像操控玄线上的木偶一样让英国青年之崇拜以及活在自己操作的生活下。

埃文把信封上的地址塞入口袋里，他会想方设法地毁掉亚瑟的友情以及对他人的信誉，这样一来伶俜的他毫无挣扎的余地只能投奔自己。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

四个月后-

今年的秋天姗姗来迟，火辣的阳光照射在青年的小麦肌上，刺痛感以及沾满汗水而逐渐变得透明的衬衫使青年想要尽早结束这一天的工作，享受庄园后提供的冷水澡。

“放手，我自己会走。” 似曾相识声音很快引起阿尔弗雷德的注意，在好奇心的驱使下他放下手头的工作加快脚步同其他人一起挤在庄园门前凑热闹。  
那头亚麻金短发，脸上少许婴儿肥的双颊上有着少许淡棕色的雀斑，翡翠闪烁而华丽的目珠，暴躁的个性毫不在乎对方是Alpha守卫直接将他甩开。阿尔弗雷德看在眼里却也乐在心里，亚瑟除了外表比四年前稍微成熟些，但他依旧是自己记忆中所认识的Omega。

阿尔弗雷德拼命地向人群间走去，同一时间低声细语地与他人道歉钻到最前方。青年满心欢喜地迎接自己日思也想的朋友，不知道这些年过去了他是否还能一眼认出自己。

Omega目中无人的自信而挺胸地从马车走下，秀丽而怡静的脸庞再次俘获青春狂躁期的Alpha。阿尔弗雷德随着亚瑟的走动一同缓慢地跟上对方的脚步，他的视线无法从英国男人的身上移开，对方身上淡香的红茶与玫瑰迷惑着他的思想。

“亚——” 青年脸上笑容无法抹去，他迫不及待地试图叫住亚瑟。直到Omega挣脱守卫的束缚站在阿尔弗雷德面前，他的眼神里没有一丝惊喜令青年感到有些失落，而下一秒在他开口的瞬间换来的是一个拳头重力地打在脸上。

“叛徒……亏我是那么的相信你……别再让我看到你这个父亲的走狗！”

亚瑟摘下手套扔在对方的脸上，嫌弃一切属于自己却被青年所触碰到过的物品。Omega留下阿尔弗雷德一人呆滞地站在原地，下一秒则又恢复自己傲骨嶙嶙的姿态走回房屋里。

火热的痛感久久无法散去，而当他想要向前去要求解释帕德里克站在面前挡住去路，男人大失所望的摇头告诉他放弃放弃所有的挣扎。随着金发Alpha的离去紧跟着埃文也出现在庄园里，他看着阿尔弗雷德败家犬的样子胜券在握地讪笑对方，出于直觉阿尔弗雷德知道这件事情与对方脱不了干系。

青年萎靡不振地度过了这一天，恍惚工作的期间多次差点用锤子砸到自己的手，甚至会因为不注意而差点被庄园里的马儿踢到。在这工作紧密的关系里阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的谣言很快传遍整个庄园，甚至这些人为了自己的乐趣毫不在乎地向前问话。

很快在晚饭里老爷为了庆祝亚瑟的回归而聚集少数的亲朋好友以及米勒一家，晚餐里大家都忽略眼前的美味佳肴而更在乎Omega这些年的学业长进，同时对他与埃文的婚姻也是饶有兴趣。

两人订婚的消息随着招待客人的女仆接由到厨房里提供甜品为由将消息传给内部人，不需要几分钟的时间这件事情几乎传遍整个庄园，包括阿尔弗雷德在内。阿尔弗雷德神情失落地坐在花园里，他期盼亚瑟能够和以往一样永远在这个地方等待自己。

阿尔弗雷德知道埃文不是亚瑟适合的人选，他所在乎的只有自己下半辈子能否无忧无虑地度过余生，而不是真心爱惜眼前的Omega。想到这里青年初一大发地对着无辜的植物踩踹。

他讨厌这样的自己，就像是还没长大的小孩肆意寻找物品发泄一般幼稚。阿尔弗雷德十分明白当自己爱一个人却要放手，同时祝福对方与他人的爱情故事只会出现在言情小说里。

现实的里爱是混杂着荷尔蒙的爱情与友情，它自私又充满占有欲，更无法与其他人去共享这份美好。阿尔弗雷德在监狱里听过太多犯人们年轻时汹涌澎湃的热血，而如今换来的是对现实的屈服的人们，走向一条条犯罪的道路。

阿尔弗雷德并不想与他们一样走向同一个轨道，更不希望后悔责怪自己没能坚守最初的愿望。就算亚瑟不愿意相信也罢，但是他只想把自己真实的情感告诉对方，哪怕结果换取的是他人嘲讽以及被赶出庄园。

青年起身走进熟悉的房屋内，用餐室门口地下传来刺眼的灯光，里面人们有说有笑的声响更是确定Omega在这里头。或许他应该等待这些客人走后与亚瑟单独聊天，但是青春期的狂躁无法克制青年的冲动。

“结婚？和这个破产又一无是处的Alpha在一起，那样岂不是毁掉我好不容易建的名声吗？” 里面传来亚瑟的声音让青年迟疑了一会儿，他冷淡充满歧视的语气像是在嘲讽未婚夫。

今年亚瑟在英国赫赫有名的大学就读音乐以及英语，同时以卓绝的成绩毕业。这些更是他骄傲的资本，正如帕德里克所说这些荣誉都只会归为在柯克兰家族的荣誉，但此时也成为他谈判的权利。

亚瑟毫不在意当面斥责父亲将自己的婚姻笃定在一个事业毫无成就的Alpha身上，同时也冷嘲热讽着那些明知真相却还前来祝福的客人。帕德里克以及斯科特更是捂住自己的嘴唇忍着笑声。

“孩子，以后我们联盟就是一家人了。你在这里说什么傻话，快和你的未婚夫道歉！”乔舒亚心虚地望向自己的贵宾，他转向亚瑟斥责儿子目无尊长的态度。

“原来米勒家还要借由柯克兰家族的势力才能站起，真的是比我想象中的废物很多呢。” 相反老爷的理由更是成为亚瑟打压父亲的重点，既然父亲希望自己出售给有权和势的人，那如此一来他也有资格挑选与自己匹配的对象。

“亚瑟！”

“说到底一开始会面临破产也的确是埃文自找的不是吗？”亚瑟举起杯子喝下一小口葡萄酒，抿嘴让水果的味道在自己的口腔内徘徊着。

Omega目中无人的态度更是令人感到诧异，谁会想到原先脾气暴躁的小少爷如今能冷静地反驳。一时间鸦雀无声的环境让众人的实现都转移到亚瑟身上，他没有一丝不自在地打起手指头命令女佣将报纸送上来，随后自己便扔在父亲的面前让他读头条新闻。

“噗嗤……”

不用说这件事情一定也是斯科特干的好事，看着自己的杰作会被亚瑟直接摆在父亲面前依旧让他忍不住大笑。他早看不惯这娇生惯养的少爷试图不劳而获地从中抽取好处，又对待自己家人骄横的态度。

“酒后抢过马夫的马车撞死三个小孩，有这样丑闻的Alpha还想要利用柯克兰家的力量恢复名声，对于我来说就是一种屈辱。”亚瑟甚至不在意当中将埃文的丑闻爆出。

事发当地在纽约，米勒夫妇花费大力钱财将新闻压下。可斯科特并不是吃素的，当他下定决心要报复时便像个猛兽一样死死地咬住猎物不妨，直到它在自己的眼前断气。虽然买通记者的花费并不便宜，但是一切都十分值得。

“区区一个Omega这种恶毒的嘴巴只需要在床上服侍你的Alpha就足够了，没人需要你在这里多嘴！” 埃文怒气冲冲地捏住亚瑟的双颊，他蛮横怒火的眼神里起了一丝的杀意，而Omega依旧不懂与众冷漠地斜眼直视对方。

这次埃文当中出丑的态度被大家刊载眼里，甚至连米勒夫妇也只能愧疚地低头。间Alpha依旧没有松开手的意识，帕德里克从亚瑟的身边站起猛烈地推倒对方。亚瑟依旧坐姿端庄两眼炯炯有神地看着哥哥走到埃文身旁耳语，直到对方安静的回到座位才再次开口。

“没错，我的确是Omega，可我也是柯克兰家的Omega。而你现在只不过是个穷光蛋还面临四起官司进监狱的Alpha，换而言之名声损坏没有一丝钱财的你配不上我。”

对于埃文来说语言带来的伤害是不痛不痒的，但门外的阿尔弗雷德却听着一清二楚，亚瑟的每一句话都像是隐形的刀片割伤他的心脏。窘迫的生活、微薄的薪水以及因为那一场事件而进监狱的他产生了自卑。

阿尔弗雷德曾无数次地告诉自己亚瑟和其他人不一样，特并不会在意外表光鲜亮丽的装扮以及荣誉而是需要有人将心比心的陪伴，而思念不长不短的时间里改变了一切。

或许亚瑟一直以来都只不过是在利用自己消耗着无聊的时间，而当他见到外面自由宽广的世界，阿尔弗雷德也只不过是个路人。所有人都在对生活永无前进，只有阿尔弗雷德一人依然停留在原地，活在自己虚构的幻想世界里等待着亚瑟迎接自己。

手掌的重量搭在青年的肩膀上使他本能地转头看向管家。安德鲁森微微摇头便邀约自己出去。他似乎也听到亚瑟讲的话，也知道阿尔弗雷德所想的事情，但是被其他人发现之前将阿尔弗雷德保出去才是最安全的做法。

“我想我们的晚宴应该结束了。” 

亚瑟似乎察觉到门外有人的动静，他起身想要早早结束今晚的活动，对于其他的决定也是漠不关心。亚瑟打开门查看四周却没有任何人的身影，只是这块地依稀留下熟悉的味道。Omega轻轻地摇头不断告诉自己的担心是多余的，随后便回到自己的房间休息。

“等、等下，乔舒亚！那我们两家——” 

“不，我们没有两家……而是你们自生自灭，别牵扯到我这儿来。”

从门外亚瑟清晰地听到米勒夫妻试图挽回他们之间的关系，然而这次事情的严重性却让人难以接受。果不其然一切就如亚瑟的计划一样，他与埃文的婚约也到此结束，不过他也明白自己接下来要面对的又是无穷无尽的宴会与相亲。

陈旧的房间一成不变，所有的摆设都与他走前的一模一样。亚瑟走到窗前打开通风，四年里没忍住下的空间里毫无生气，他看着熟悉怀念的花园却无法感觉到一丝的愉悦。庄园里之充满了压迫以及背叛。

亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德健壮的身影不仅迟疑一会儿，在黑暗中仔细观赏对方。不知从何时期他比安德鲁森高出半个头，身材也几乎和斯科特一样强壮。痛恨眼前Alpha的情感再次浮出，这一切都多亏斯科特的好心Alpha才能在这儿茁壮成长，换取的只有无限的背叛。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

夜晚的寒风吹动着庄园里的植物，仿佛一瞬间所有事物都有灵性般摇曳着。阿尔弗雷德双手插入口袋里眼睛不断地看向亚瑟的房间，在管家的邀请下一同走进花园里。他们坐在花园中央的座椅上，他清晰记得Omega十分喜爱在这里享用下午茶。

“你没事吧，阿尔弗雷德？” 安德鲁森轻声问着垂头丧气的青年。

“嗯，我没事……” 为了不让对方多虑，阿尔弗雷德勉为其难地露出微笑点了点头。

“真的吗？”

当然是假的，青年在内心里不断反复。阿尔弗雷德一直都是心智敏感的人，他只是善用爽朗的外表去遮掩那课被摧毁的心。青年在今日才认真的思考自己与亚瑟的感情，一直以来都像是他单方的付出，Omega十分否有认真察觉到过他的心意呢？还是纯粹在利用自己消磨乏味的日子。

“或许这里真的再也容不下我了……回头我得和斯科特道谢才行。”阿尔弗雷德有意避开话题，他起身仰望着星空深呼吸试图平复自己的情绪。

亚瑟对于阿尔弗雷德来说就像黑夜里的星星，只有在幽暗处才会显得如此耀眼。多少次在青年对人生感到绝望时只需要对方的一个微笑、一封信就能坚信自己的人生还有许多值得期待的事情去探索。

“什——”

“这些年我也给你惹不少麻烦，谢谢你的照顾。”阿尔弗雷德语重心长地说道。

“如果离开的话你要去哪里？”

“我不知道……锁匠师一家搬到弗吉尼亚洲。或许我可以到隔壁小镇去寻找锁匠的工作，或者是郊区的农场。” 阿尔弗雷德紧张地抖着双脚，同时对自己的话语也带有疑惑性地回答。

安德鲁森知道普遍的Alpha的体温比Omega以及Beta要高许多，再这样夜黑风高的夜晚里对于管家来说也只是舒适的气候。由此可见青年在撒谎，后或是对自己突如其来的决定感到惝恍迷离。

“你要浪费那些千辛万苦攒下来的钱花在独自居住的房屋里？”

尽管在庄园储藏室改造的小木屋住上一段时间给他筹备了不少的钱，但这一切都只是为了去英国搭上轮船的支票。这两年省吃俭用却也不足以在英国过上一个月的时间，但是如今他的计划泡汤了。

“以前我认识的一个狱友人十分不错，但是因为和富家商打架才被判2年，而他最近要出狱了。”

“你知道这样只会让你好不容易建立起来的形象有所损毁吧？”

“我不是个富人，也不是个读书分子。甚至打从出生起所有人都在故意与我保持距离，而现在我仅有的也只是自己的一条命，所以告诉我……请告诉我安德鲁森先生，这些所谓的形象对我来说又还有什么用处？”

这些名誉对于阿尔弗雷德来说是如此的可笑，他追求的只有平淡的生活和偶尔出游与自己好友去冒险充实自己的生活。但是名声以及形象早就在他出世的那一刻起不被人看好，每个人都笃定他一定和杰姆斯一样成为暴戾、蛮横的Alpha。

因为父亲的酒池肉林的习惯总是在发工资的第一天花费一大半，比起陪在儿子身边给予知识，他更喜爱沉醉与酒精以及Omega散发清香的胴体。没有学识的他已经成为身边年龄人的笑话，甚至Omega也会瞧不起这样失败的Alpha。

阿尔弗雷德本不在乎这些，一心只想带母亲逃离家暴的魔窟以及有亚瑟一个知心朋友对他来说已经足够。小时候的梦想是赚许多钱让母亲与自己过着体面的生活，而现实的欺压也让他的欲望逐渐变得平庸以及单调。

然而如今他想要守护的东西早已消失，活下去也只是人类本能行动。失去目标让他早已迷惘在充满迷雾的十字路口，每一步看不清的道理都像是坠入悬崖的陷阱。笑容对于他来说只不过是母亲所灌输的一种礼貌，现在仔细回想他是否真的快乐过？

“阿尔，你需要和亚瑟心平气和地去谈论这件事。”

“谈论？安德鲁森先生，你也听到听到他在里面说的那些话！我、我变得不认识他了……”

小时候镇上的人对遍体鳞伤的他只有唾弃，他几乎成了所有人眼中的坏榜样。每个母亲会对自己的Omega说『如果你学不好这些家务，以后你沦落的对象就是这样的Alpha。』。

又有者是对自己的Alpha孩子说『如果你不好好学习，以后你就和他一样沦落街头，交到的朋友也只有流浪汉小孩。』。

捂住耳朵强忍痛苦笑着度过今天、明天、一年又一年让阿尔弗雷德早已变得麻木，内心对生活充实的欲望也日日减少，讽刺的是在监狱度过的两年里大家几乎忘记他的存在。

身体上的改变以及脸上出现逝去的婴儿肥换取的是方正的脸型，焕然一新的他仿佛有新的身份，但同时他早已厌恶这些人恶心的嘴脸。而亚瑟是他一直作为最真实的自己与对方坦诚相见，他掏心掏肺地付出一切最终得到也是被轻而易举地否认。

“你知道他指的对象是埃文，不要把小少爷说的话带入你自己身上。”

“穷光蛋、坐牢的Alpha当然配不上他，既然我认清现实的话那就早点退出比较好。我早应该知道对于他来说，我只不过有时摆设在房间里的一个玩偶！”

羞愧感冲昏了他的头脑，愤怒的血液染红了他的双颊。阿尔弗雷德当然知道一切都是指着埃文，但是自卑心作祟让他想要逃避这一切。更让Alpha感到愧疚的是他清楚知道亚瑟现在不过是自己的发泄口，不安与暴躁吞噬了他的所有。

“你也变了，阿尔弗雷德。”

“什么？” 阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头，像个要哭泣的小孩跪在上帝面前祈求救赎。

“你变得懦弱，当时你自告奋勇地去给朱丽安娜定罪的时候也是这样胆小吗？”安德鲁森轻声细语地说道，谁又能想到如此魁梧的青年内心是多么的敏感脆弱。

“……或许我一直都是个懦夫吧……”

\--------------------------------------

亚瑟回来的一个星期后他与青年互相避开与对方见面的机会，两个不坦诚的青年让安德鲁森管家感到前所未有的麻烦。从Omega出生的那一刻他便陪伴在小少爷身边，也与柯克兰家一同前往来到美国。

Omega对于安德鲁森来说就像弟弟一样的存在，只是23的他已经足够自己解决身边的麻烦，尽管是亚瑟的命令让他去打探阿尔弗雷德管家也会义正言辞地拒绝。面对安德鲁森小少爷还是会流露出像小时候一样的的个性，将不满写在脸上。

『叩叩叩』

“进来吧。”亚瑟将书本何起放在大腿上，他看着被敲响的门口迟疑了几秒后才同意对方的进入。

“亚瑟小少爷……” 英国人迅速打量眼前年轻的Omega女仆，生疏的面孔让他提高戒备心。住在庄园里的生活就像是监狱一样失去了所有的自由，周围的人都是父亲派来监督自己的手下。

“什么事？”他冷淡地问道。

“那个……凯莉小姐带米兰达回格蕾丝家看望一段时间。我能……拜托小少爷代替我的未婚夫写一封回信吗？” 

面对陌生小少爷女仆显得有些严谨以及拘束，亚瑟凶狠和脾气抱在的个性传遍整个庄园，包括他回英国前所有的传闻也间接地被夸大。Omega犹疑了一会儿，很快他走到自己的书桌上点头便伸手让女孩将信封交给自己。

“我还以为你会去找阿尔弗雷德给你写呢。同样都是在这里工作的，找他应该比我来的方便多不是吗？” 亚瑟试图从女孩身上套出一电话，想要确认这是否又是父亲所搭建的一个陷阱。

“阿尔弗雷德？那个孤儿囚犯？小少爷他可是个文盲呢，作为Alpha还真是丢人。你听说了吗，他前四年前涉嫌杀害自己的父亲而进过监狱呢！”女孩言语中的带有揶揄地讥讽Alpha，亚瑟停止读手中的信件抬头看向女仆。

对方不屑以及嘴角浮现弧度敖世轻物地描述阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟不明白他给阿尔弗雷德的那些钱应该足够高中毕业才对。还有杀害自己的父亲？Omega了解对方的火热的个性，但依旧不愿意相信小时候的玩伴会做出这样的事。

“真不知道斯科特少爷是怎么想的会把那种杀人犯放进来，这可是对所有在这里工作的人感到威胁，小少爷的最好还是远离那种杂种野狗比较好哦。” 亚瑟握紧拳头忍住咒骂女仆的冲动。

亚瑟没有接对方的话而是迅速地告知女孩信件的内容以及对方所希望回话的内容，一切结束后小少爷从抽屉里拿出自己藏起来的信件快速地走到书房，他需要真相。既然斯科特知晓这一切为什么曾为在书信里和他说过，亚瑟感觉只有自己一人被蒙在鼓里。

背叛的痛又再次萌生，他到底应该相信谁？手中的证据还是摆在自己眼前的证人们？亚瑟怒气冲冲地推开房门，看着斯科特以及帕德里克同时将眼睛转移到自己身上，小少爷直径地走到两人所做的书桌上将信件拍在桌子上。

“这到底怎么回事？”小少爷的声音里没有丝毫客气，只有急迫地寻找真相。

“什么怎么回事？”

“这封信难道不是阿尔弗雷德写的吗？难道不就是他把我出卖给父亲的吗！？”斯科特挑起眉头疑惑地望向帕德里克，而金发男人也与亚瑟一样误以为内容是出于阿尔弗雷德之手。

信里的内容满是对亚瑟的关爱以及想念，练笔端庄的字体很快引起红发Alpha的注意。尤其是里面复杂的单词更是让他怀疑自己的弟弟们什么时候变得如此愚蠢，以阿尔弗雷德的水平根本无法创造出如此有灵魂的内容。

“写信？亚瑟你和他做那么多年的朋友难道不知道他压根不认字吗？”斯科特悠然自得地将信扔在桌上，自己则是靠在舒适的椅子上冷笑地凝视亚瑟。

“我走之前留下一笔钱让他去上学。” Alpha脸上的哂笑令人火大，Omega咬紧牙根控制自己的情绪迂缓地解释道。

“他根本没用上那些钱，阿尔弗雷德那糟糕的老头子偷走了全部……被朱丽安娜发现后刺伤自己的丈夫，但是那小子替她定罪了，所以我才给他机会在这里工作。” 

斯科特缓缓点头让对方知道自己有在听他的解释，但很快Alpha将四年以来发生的事情告诉帕德里克以及亚瑟时两人都不愿意相信这样的故事。帕德里克连忙拿起信仔细阅读才发现破绽，作为Alpha已经聪慧的他应该比其他人更容易发现这些漏洞才对。

这封信不用说一定是埃文动过手脚，尤其是亚瑟刚下穿的瞬间来迎接他的正式米勒家的人，仿佛他们早已预测到这一切。父亲很早之前就像扩大自己的事业，只是重新建立起信的信用会花费许多人力以及时间，一旦与米勒家合作大部分的股份也归他所有。

亚瑟转头看向帕德里克，仿佛他是最后一个为自己作证的人。然而对方则是抱歉地摇头，出于愧疚以及面子Omega想要做最后一次的挣扎。他不敢相信自己这些天对阿尔弗雷德说出过分的话，更是没有在沟通的情况下打了对方。

在英国的四年里亚瑟仍旧难以和他人接触，而在阿尔弗雷德面子自己不需要在乎语言上的用词，那个Alpha更不会介意自己在兴奋时候所表现的粗糙行为。可他还是败给人性，当心中内容说他已经将亚瑟的住址告诉父亲时，Omega相信阿尔弗雷德一定是为了金钱背叛他。

“抱歉，亚瑟……这就是真相……”

“那为什么你不告诉我？四年我一直在等他的回信，我甚至以为自己被唯一的朋友给抛弃，但是你为什么不告诉我！！”

对于不告而别的行为亚瑟一直心怀愧疚，而他也只能将这些歉意一笔笔地表达在书信里希望对方能够体谅他。四年过去没有阿尔弗雷德的任何消息，加上在灰暗的社会环境里给他产生一些幻想。

他也曾想过Alpha是不是已经找到适合的伴侣而对自己爱答不理，或许他只不过是在打扰对方罢了。一直活在自责与不安之中，而当他发现自己遭遇背叛第一时间所想的也只是渲泄自己的情绪。

“是他不愿意。”

“为——”

“在你要问我原因之前，你应该自己去问他。” 

没有得到如意的答案亚瑟恼怒地转身离开，这意味着他需要与阿尔弗雷德认真的沟通，但是他真的放得下面子去道歉吗？亚瑟回到房间里躺在床上盯着天花板，脑海里满是幻想着遇到阿尔弗雷德后该如何与他进行对话？

『嗨，你最近过得还好吗？』不，这感觉太生疏了，这样只会让彼此陷入困扰地进行对话。

『你知道吗？这一切都是你的错！』不，这样试图挽回自尊反而只会让事情变得更复杂。

『阿尔弗雷德……我一直都十分想念你……』不，这太肉麻和虚情假意，最重要的是他也无法开口说出这样的话。

上帝，亚瑟曾为想过与自己陈年好友再次打招呼是如此困难的一件事。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章，Alpha的发情期，内容R17

Chapter 15

 

夜晚，亚瑟坐在椅子上望向窗外明亮的小木屋。安德鲁森似乎早已察觉到这一切误会，管家会时不时地故意向自己提示阿尔弗雷德就住在哪里。亚瑟懊恼地用双手捂住自己的脸庞，要是说他不想和那个Alpha说话甚至触碰他，那简直就是天大的笑话。

经过一段时间的思考，亚瑟拿起油灯从厨房后门走出去。夜晚的冷风吹过让Omega下意识地用手去遮住，尽管事情就算过去许多年但他依旧害怕黑夜吞噬自己的全身。随着距离小木屋越近，他的心情就像从高空坠落一般惊慌失措。

站在小木屋前亚瑟紧张地咽下口水，紧闭双眼轻轻地敲了三次们。里面传来椅子被拉开的声音，以及沉重的脚步逐渐逼近，Omega下意识地退后两步给对方足够的空间推开门。

“来——亚瑟？”

“额、嗨……我可以进去吗？”亚瑟手里提着一盏油灯，脸上露出勉强的微笑。木门被打开紧有一半像是在藏着宝藏一样提防他人，Omega好奇地瞥过头看着里面简陋的环境。

“当、当然可以，等、额……请进”阿尔弗雷德快速地转头望向凌乱的房间，同时亚瑟期待的眼神像是在催促着自己。阿尔弗雷德松开手将门敞开邀请对方的同时，自己快速地踩在床上，将夹在挂衣绳上的肖像画迅速扯下藏在身后。

“哇哦……” 狭隘的空间里有独自居住的Alpha强烈的气味，使亚瑟不得不捂住自己的鼻子。

屋子本身不算零乱，桌子上沾满颜料的水杯以及未干的笔刷依旧在半完成的作品上来回滚动。原本是储藏室被阿尔弗雷德改造成私人房间，足够一张床、桌子以及椅子。房间内充满颜料的色彩，铅笔木削的味道

“抱、抱歉，这个小空间都是我的味道。”阿尔弗雷德看出Omega因为浓厚的气味而不是应，他连忙将书桌前的窗口打开通风。

“就是因为你的味道，所以我不介意……”亚瑟有意避开青年的小声视线嘀咕道。尽管只是短时间的偷窥，小少爷已经察觉到阿尔弗雷德已经茁壮成长为一个男人。

衬衫的袖子被卷到手肘下，但手臂上粗壮的肌肉线条以及青经却显然而见。亚瑟似乎错过很多阿尔弗雷德的第一次，什么时候他变得如此强壮，又是什么时候眼前的大男孩已经比自己高出半个脑袋。如果四年前仅因为他的纯真而陷入爱河，那如今安全感也必定成为理由。

“亚瑟……”青年紧张地咽下漏水，Omega一夜之间的突然变化让他感到不是应。他不知道接下来亚瑟还会以什么样的形式惩罚他，但那柔和的目光仿佛又回到他们离别前最后一次见面的神态。

充满爱意以及情欲，这是所有爱情的表现。阿尔弗雷德年仅20岁，一个孤身的Omega闯入他独处的居住地，让这块空间融合着对方香甜的气息。青春与荷尔蒙的躁动使他心潮澎湃。

亚瑟夜晚独自一人来找他并不是一个很好的决定，同时他的发情热也是在这几天，或许这也很好地解释屋子内的气味比以往更加浓厚。Alpha的发情热比起遇上Omega发情有着更好的自控里，现在他只希望现在是遇上亚瑟让他紧张的全身发热。

紧张之时阿尔弗雷德才察觉到亚瑟的画像依旧在手里，他趁Omega参观时尝试打开那陈旧生锈的抽屉，将手里的所有作品都藏入里面。不了Alpha的过度蛮力稍微不注意将整个柜子扯出，自己也在猛烈的冲击下退后倒地。 两人看着亚瑟所写的书信以及画像像雪花慢舞一般缓缓地滑落地面。

“你都有留着……” 亚瑟跪在地上连忙帮对方拾起一封封自己曾写过的信件。

对于亚瑟来说，那一张张栩栩如生的画像都在表达青年这些年对自己的思念。英国青年心满意足地露出暖意地微笑，这是阿尔弗雷德难为情地转头看向别处，眼角却时不时回望对方高贵优雅的身姿。

“当然……我舍不得丢掉，一个都不。” 两人心平气和的对话让阿尔弗雷德有所察觉到Omega口音细微的变化，比以往浓情蜜意的异国风情，性感而柔情的声线使得青年销魂夺魄。

“你为什么不告诉我？这四年来所有的事……我一直在等你的消息换来的却是别人盗用你的信息 ，我本来是那么的怡悦还以为你原谅我了。”Omega沮丧地收起信封以及画像，但他仍然抱在怀里爱惜着这些基于情感的纸片。

“和你一样，为什么不告诉我你的离开。”本应该是说笑的语气，可亚瑟无论如何都无法笑着面对他。英国人眼中露出受伤的神情让阿尔弗雷德靠在墙上紧张地咽下口水，生怕自己说错一句话对方会再次离开自己。

Omega一直认为他才是能够给予阿尔弗雷德心灵承托的那个人，可对方的隐瞒却只让他感到失望。这些年亚瑟想开许多，或许嘴边一直挂着为对方着想的话语实际上只是在掩盖自己破碎的心。

“阿尔弗雷德，那个时候你才15岁因为家庭已经承受太多压力，我不希望自己又是一个让你操劳的累赘。”亚瑟坐在阿尔弗雷德身旁脑袋依靠在对方结实的肩膀上轻声说道。手指尖细微地划过每个画作的线条，看得出他十分喜爱也没有归还的打算。

“你没试过的话怎么会知道呢？或许我就是希望你能够依赖我。”

青年恢复往常的元气，却因为多年没有与他人如此诚恳的对话使他感到有些不自在。尽管如此，从小时候开始被亚瑟无缘无故地推开他的生活，直到第二次亚瑟一声不响地离别他都在责怪自己的懦弱，无法让Omega得到应有的安全感。

“阿尔……”

“第一封信我想要由自己亲自完成，这样才有意义。我也在存钱……幻想着有一天能够踏上去英国的旅程寻找你的踪迹……”两人的手不知不觉中触碰在一块儿，但是没人却愿意捅破这份美妙的爱情来临的气氛。

阿尔弗雷德宽厚温暖的手掌握住对方冰冷修长的手指，亚瑟另一只手抱住自己的双腿裹成圆球，宁静地感受对方手心心脏的跳动。青年害羞地捏自己的颈侧，眼睛却不敢直视对方地解释道。

“你为了……我？” 

亚瑟从不喜欢美国西部轻快的语调，他们简约的英文以及懒散的说话方式令人难以捉摸。阿尔弗雷德嘴里谈吐柔情沉稳的声线就像是一种调情，如同众人喜爱的欢快音乐令人百般不腻地沉迷在其中。

“我之所以没告诉你，因为我不想让你失望。你所留下的钱被那个男人夺走，一个没有文盲没有知识的乡下小伙子，还是蹲监狱的……我不知道你会怎么想，又甚至是在英国认识更好的人，总觉得自己配不上——”

阿尔弗雷德头一次诚实地回答，将自己内心中的不安与自卑一一袒露在对方的面前。和往常一样亚瑟痛恨贬低自己的青年，他受够其他人对着完美男孩儿的流言蜚语，这次他用自己的嘴唇堵上那喋喋不休的嘴巴。

这似乎是两人期待已久的事情，亚瑟坐在青年的大腿上双手抱紧对方的颈子。青年迟疑了片刻，很快随着对方主动回复他热情的拥吻。阿尔弗雷德双手紧紧搂着对方纤细的腰部，就算身体紧贴在一块儿他依旧无法得到满足。

曾为有过经验的年轻人利用这次机会不断地尝试以及探讨对方，两人不断争夺主控权而用舌头不断地互相缠绵，唾沫以及柔软的唇瓣不但地交欢使他们了在其中。荷尔蒙情愫在狭隘的房间里不断飘逸着，两人始终不愿意松开对方。

“没人能够代替你……没人可以……” 随着激情使得两人的身体不断升温，为了制止彼此之间的欲望亚瑟第一个停下手。他拉开气两人气喘吁吁的距离，双手捧起阿尔弗雷德俊俏的脸庞柔情却又严肃地说道。

“上帝，我真的怀念你的味道……”阿尔弗雷德对此答案十分满意，他抱紧对方将脸埋在Omega的颈侧与锁骨之间。香甜的气息使阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地多嗅一会儿，熟悉柔和的味道让他无法克制住自己的心情笑了出来。

“哦？只是气味？”亚瑟故作生气挑起眉毛问道。

“当然是你的全部。”

青年抬起头用下巴撑在对方的胸口上嘻皮笑脸地接受。亚瑟泛起白眼无可救药地看着眼前的Alpha，他就想是舅舅家里养的金毛前一样兴奋时候向自己喜爱的人扑去，摇晃着他蓬松柔软的尾巴。

“所以我们……” 阿尔弗雷德对于自己的情感有着强烈的自卑以及困惑，他不确定地问着亚瑟。

“唔嗯，朋友？恋人？你喜欢哪个？”

“我觉得恋人是个不错的称呼” 

Omega悠然自得地回问令青年欣喜若狂，他温柔地捏着对方的下颚轻柔地在他的唇瓣上献上一个吻。秋天的冷风吹打着充满破洞的储藏室，宁静的气氛微风吹过的声音是那么的清晰，亚瑟的脑袋靠在对方的胸膛上自习聆听着他平稳的呼吸以及心跳声。

亚瑟始终无法相信阿尔弗雷德如何在这样陈腐的小木屋里过上寒冷的冬天，而对于青年来说有个可以让他休息的地方已经是一种幸运。两个人对习惯以及价值观的不同已经成为今后需要磨合的重点，但爱情又何尝是唾手可得的，因此两人也无比珍惜此时此刻拥有彼此的时光。

“我从不知道你脸上还有伤疤……什么时候留下的” 亚瑟痴迷地抬起头看着青年，手指爱爱抚着Alpha的胸口，Omega则又调皮地亲吻着对方的下唇轻轻地拉扯诱惑对方回应自己。

“啊、这个是……” 阿尔弗雷德似乎有意避开这个话题，他试图一笑而过可惜对方却目不转睛好奇地注视着自己。

“嗯？”

“你要回去英国的那天，我追在马车后面不小心摔倒的。  
亚瑟的脸上写满愧疚，Alpha就知道会有这样的后果。但是他现在已经了解彼此的心情，早已放下过往的一切同时希望眼前的Omega也能够如此。因为自己的自私自利两人不经意间互相伤害了彼此，但是今天开始便是新的历史记载在他们的爱情生活里。

“我可以再吻你一次吗？” 阿尔弗雷德打破沉静，他最起身认真地面对眼前他所爱的Omega。或者是希望对方好受点转移话题，但又是不可否认地想要占据英国人的一切。

“你想要多少都可以。”亚瑟没有一丝的犹豫嘴角见露出祥和又满足地微笑回答道。

\------------------------------------------------  
第一晚结束后阿尔弗雷德劝告亚瑟在接下来的三天里晚上尽可能地与他保持距离，英国青年内心虽有不满但还是强颜欢笑地答应。清晨里Omega又恢复以往枯燥乏味的日子，自从在伦敦生活后这片乡下小镇是显得如此枯燥。

斯科特以及帕德里克不再像以往百般阻挠他离开庄园，书房里的书籍早在几年前已经被他翻得彻底。尽管亚瑟希望阿尔弗雷德能够陪伴着自己，但他明白两人都已经长有而对方也有自己需要专注的工作。

两人依旧会想往日一样中午在花园里用餐，同时趁管家以及其他女仆离开时候偷偷地交换拥吻。然而阿尔弗雷德却显得有些心不在焉，十根手指头奋力地抓着膝盖强忍难受，没有更多的交流亚瑟便找理由离开留下松一口气的青年坐在远处。

阿尔弗雷德态度的转变依然令人感到愤懑，他不希望青年如同小说里的人物一样在得到对方后便丧失兴趣。为了得到清除的答案在夜幕降临时，亚瑟从厨房里拿起一盘曲奇饼干以及油灯熟练地绕过后门走到储藏室里。

『叩叩叩』

“嗯……亚瑟……”陈旧的木门螺丝生锈而发出唧呀刺耳的声响，阿尔弗雷德从门缝中探出头。他玫瑰般绯红的双颊以及黑眼圈显得十分疲倦，声音里对于亚瑟的到来没有一丝欢喜和惊讶。

“我能进去吗？” 青年冷漠的态度令人咬牙切齿，可Omega还是心平气和地回答道。

“抱歉亚瑟……我、我有些不舒服。”阿尔弗雷德闪烁其词的回答不仅让人引起怀疑，他赤红的双颊说话时谈吐缓慢，屋内传出浓郁的荷尔蒙信息使英国青年有异想天开的想法。

四年之间的离别眼前有巨大变化的青年另亚瑟感到不安，他不确定眼前的人是否还是自己曾坠入爱河的对象。亚瑟甚至不知道这段期间他在外面有没有心仪的对象，而自己不过是他为了满足小时候童话完结的对象。

“我很烦人吗？” 亚瑟握紧拳头低声说道。

“什么？你为什么会这么认为？”话语之间紧张的气氛，以及此时的情景让阿尔弗雷德十分疑惑，他不知道这种奇怪的想法亚瑟为何会在一瞬间萌生。

“你最近一直在躲着我，甚至接吻也是想要草草结束！”亚瑟毫无顾虑地捶打着门，他也不在乎守卫能够听到他痛声呵斥Alpha。

屋内越发强烈的情欲以及性爱的味道逐渐蔓延，亚瑟坚定地认为阿尔弗雷德在外将其他人带回来的想法。面红齿耳的外表，眼神里充满情欲的信号就像是正在进行性爱中的人们所露出的欲望。

“不、等下！” 亚瑟站在原地不动，正当阿尔弗雷德认为对方要放弃转身离开时，Omega恼怒地撞开门强行进入，他不顾青年的制止冲入房屋中央。

小少爷掀开单薄的棉被试图寻找不存在的人，此时他才注意到这狭隘的空间路充斥着Alpha浓烈的气味覆盖在他的身上，如同被灌入朗姆烈酒般浑身炽热，焦躁以及不安却令人蠢蠢欲动。

亚瑟此时才明白阿尔弗雷德躲避自己的原因不过是因为他的发情期来临，然而一切都太迟了。Alpha紧紧地搂住小少爷纤细的腰，柔软的唇瓣紧贴在他的耳垂上吹着温热而急躁呼吸，急促而渴望的欲望吹打在他白皙的脖子上令人惶恐却又兴奋。

阿尔弗雷德粗暴地抓住Omega的手腕，毫不在乎盘子以及曲奇饼干掉落摔碎在地上。青年粗鲁地捏紧亚瑟的下颚，让他抬起头用那双靡丽的双眸祈求般地注视自己。昏暗的房屋内仅有微弱的月光照射，青年冰凉地双眸像是一匹饿坏的野狼凝视着手中的猎物。

亚瑟急促的呼吸显得自己是那么的渺小，他无法抵挡阿尔弗雷德突如其来粗暴的接吻。不像前夜怠慢而温柔，取而代之的是撕咬以及吸吮着他每一寸肌肤。青年热血沸腾地细细品尝Omega身上甜腻气息，无法克制欲望而伸手爱抚着恋人的小腹。

Alpha强烈的气味占据对方的思考，很快亚瑟不再抵抗地迎接青年所给予的拥吻。他伸手向后抱住对方的脖子拉进两人之间的距离，从未接触过其他Beta以及Alpha的亚瑟早已对性产生兴趣和渴望。

小少爷色情地扭摆着自己的腰部，用丰厚的肉臀磨蹭着对方硬起的下体及小腹。他伸出粉嫩的舌尖任由对方吸吮，最后夺走主权地将舌头伸入口腔细细品尝彼此之间的味道。

“嗯啊！哈……阿尔——唔哦！” 

柔软而湿润的舌头不断地互相挑逗与缠绕，都像是在表达对彼此之间的爱意以及思念。缺氧的两人缓缓之间停下拥吻，离别时嘴唇拉出细微的银丝都是显得无比色情。没等亚瑟把话结束，阿尔弗雷德抱起对方将他扔在床上。

Alpha一年四次发情期，而每次仅长达三天。与Omega不同的是夜晚时他们的性欲旺盛，在前一夜发泄过后的他们清晨能够更好地控制自己的欲望。然而受到刺激时却能随时被激发，这也是阿尔弗雷德不管是夜晚还是早晨都避开亚瑟热情的拥吻。

对于心爱的Omega身上独特的气味只会让他的情况变得越发糟糕，就像此时一样他的脑袋虽然无比的清醒却无法克制住被荷尔蒙燃烧的身体。

“亚瑟……我需要你现在离开，再我做任何时会后悔的事之前……” 阿尔弗雷德握住对方的手腕将他压倒在床上，细微颤抖的声音充满渴望及请求。

Alpha无法停下自己肢体的动作不断缓慢而细微地摇摆自己的下体，粗壮灼热的硬物隔着裤子与Omega的臀间磨蹭着。亚瑟第一次感受到异样物的摩擦，本不应该有任何感觉的他却也从中寻求到刺激与舒服。

“阿尔……”对于性的好奇亚瑟并没有拒绝对方，他伸手轻柔地触碰那坚硬的男根。这对于Omega来说是极大的挑战，不单单是因为第一次与他人性之间的爱抚，更重要的这是他自己所做的决定。

亚瑟单手抱住对方的脖子让他认真地注视着自己，英国青年则是顺着阴茎的形状半握住摩擦。灼热的欲望随着手指快速地磨蹭而变得越发兴奋，阿尔弗雷德咬紧自己的下唇发出享受的低吟声，在亚瑟心里就像是一种奖赏充满主导权。

富裕家庭的Omega为了能确保被嫁入门当户对的Alpha家庭，同时保持长久的生活而有取悦对方的课堂。虽然他曾记多次阅读关于Alpha的身体，也在书本上见过性器官的图画，然而现实当中阿尔弗雷德的肉棒却比想象中的雄伟许多。

随着欲望不断地增长，阿尔弗雷德身上散发诱人的气味也间接地影响身下的Omega，他咬住Alpha的耳垂不断地叹息进行进一步的诱惑。或许这是错误的做法，或许阿尔弗雷德时候会后悔这一切，他不应该如此自私地因为爱与好奇之间相乘虚而入地占有眼前的Alpha。。

“嗯……唔……”阿尔弗雷德没给亚瑟拒绝的机会，他再次蛮横地亲吻对方，彼此之间再一次争夺主权。

激烈的拥吻让彼此的双唇留下绯色的痕迹，青年也趁着两人享受的机会解开恋人的纽扣。洁白宽松的睡衣群很快在Alpha的帮助褪下，滑落亚瑟光滑的小腿间。干燥粗糙的手指此时异常轻柔地画过他细嫩的肌肤。

指尖从小腿滑过大腿内侧，细微而缓慢所散发的瘙痒令双腿发抖而无力。亚瑟抬头深呼吸，他任由阿尔弗雷粗旷的拇指滑过自己稚嫩的脸庞，白皙的脖子上留下他温热嘴唇触碰过的痕迹。

随着抚摸不断地向上滑去，阿尔弗雷德指尖留在他美妙的胴体身上，手指肚脐上打圈挑战对方的毅力。Alpha亲吻他的锁骨示爱，却故意挑衅地忽视对方和自己一样强烈的欲望。

阿尔弗雷德拇指向上推动着他柔软的乳晕，直到对方的乳首硬起也不肯善罢甘休。酥麻的快感使亚瑟不断蠕动自己的身体，这一点刺激不足以达到满足，却因为眼前青年在触碰着自己而感到难为情。

“等、哈——嗯啊……”温热湿润的舌叶覆盖在乳晕上感受着凸起的果实，Alpha头一次触碰Omega感到新奇，不断期待以及努力地探索新事物。阿尔弗雷德吸吮又舐咬着胸口周围，但同时又利用灼热柔软有力的舌头快速挑逗着Omega敏感的乳尖。

暧昧的气氛里流露出更多亚瑟香甜的气味以及发情的Alpha荷尔蒙在空气中交缠着，显得无比的亲密就像两人以及完成交合一般，让人觉得这一切的发生都是那么的合理。亚瑟沉迷在快感中无法自拔，他抬起自己的腰部看着内裤被发硬的男根挺起的小山丘。

阿尔弗雷德很快察觉到对方的欲望，他看着纯白色的内裤被挺起的顶端已经被前精沾湿了。青年没有任何阻碍地将手深入内裤里用他粗劣的手带着力道磨蹭，对于亚瑟来说粗燥的感觉比起自己柔软的手指给予更多的刺激，他咬紧下唇制止自己发出任何下流的声响。

“唔嗯……哈……”随着摩擦度不断增加使亚瑟再也无法安耐住自己的欲望，同样是男人的青年很快一手握住自己的睾丸，温柔却有力道地不断来回揉捏。酥麻的快感如同电流般扩散他的全身，Omega紧紧地握住床单希望能缓解这份快乐。

阿尔弗雷德淘气地用拇指与食指捏紧硬挺的乳头，时而拉扯事儿摩擦着边缘知道整个乳晕周围都变得红肿异常敏感才肯放过对方。现在只要指尖轻微地划过乳首，刺痒的触感使他全身发抖，享受着极乐世界所给予的快乐。

亚瑟从来不喜欢胸部被玩弄，倒不如说自己做的时候不像小说版所描绘一样有着微妙的触感。而现在他却沉迷在被阿尔弗雷德玩弄的感觉，他宽厚的手掌很快覆盖在自己的睾丸上，连同男根一起缓慢地上下抽动。

Omega的精神变得无比方式，而身体依旧因为过度敏感而紧绷，他知道再这样下去他迟早会因为阿尔弗雷德而沉迷性爱。渴望被Alpha探讨触摸自己的身体从，从未尝试过的他，就像是夏娃品尝禁果的第一口陶醉在其中。

“明明有机会走掉的，你却毅然决然地坚守在这里……实际上你和我一样早已渴望了不是吗？little slut。” Alpha用低沉的声音咬住Omega的耳垂嘲讽地说道，言语中的羞辱不仅让亚瑟没有一丝的愤怒反而乐在其中，他从不知道自己有这种爱好以及放荡的一面。

阿尔弗雷德缓慢却充满挑逗地拉扯对方的内裤，小少爷十分配合地抬起自己的臀部想让对方快点挣脱身上的束缚，直到内裤角挂在他的小腿上亚瑟依旧不忘踢开身上仅存碍事的内裤。

Alpha身上早已解开的皮带和纽扣似乎证明着亚瑟的到来坏了他的好事，带有愧疚的omega很快扯下对方的裤子，让那充满欲望而兴奋的巨大阴茎弹在自己面前。昏暗的房间里仅有月光照射的影子让亚瑟依稀判断男根的位置，粗壮物被柔软的手指触碰到的瞬间，边缘的血管也在不断地快速跳动。

“等下、你不用——唔嗯……”青年能够劝阻以前亚瑟已经将光滑的龟头带入他湿润灼热的口腔内。温暖而柔软的触感很快扩散着他的全身，阿尔弗雷德握紧拳头感受着前所未有的舒服及曼妙。

早已难耐依旧的肉棒已经有些发痛，亚瑟缓慢地前后扭摆着自己的脑袋让灵活的舌头不断服侍敏感的前端。浓郁的雄性气味十分的刺鼻，不习惯的味道使Omega有些排斥更加的深入，因此他的用手像爱抚自己一样握住那粗旷的肉棒。

“嘶哈……”亚瑟利用自己的舌头不断地在龟头上打圈，随着更多透明的液体流出他十分主动地舔舐未对方清理干净，同时报复性地用舌尖快速扫动那令人发狂的马眼。

过于刺激的快感使阿尔弗雷德咬着牙发出赞叹声，他无法控制自己的腰部将肉棒插入对方的口腔内撞击着脸颊内侧。亚瑟已经开始逐渐适应浓烈的雄性气味，相反这像是催情剂一般使他的身体比以往更加的振奋。

阿尔弗雷德利用自己的两根手指顺着Omega的睾丸往下抚摸，很快周围黏腻湿润的触感沾满他的手指。淫靡的水声在这充满情欲的爱情空间里多了几分色情，亚瑟不敢相信自己的身体变得如此敏感。

Omega只有在发情期时才会不由自主地流出大量的润滑液体，而这一次是他除此之外第一次如此兴奋，这是他错说不急地想要挣脱。很快阿尔弗雷德的食指以及无名指张开他的肉臀让紧闭的肉穴曝光在冷空气里，随着呼吸小穴也时而不断地收紧。

“你发情期的时候会玩弄这里吗？”虽然昏暗的房间里阿尔弗雷德无法察觉得到这下流的画面，但毕竟是自己的身体他很快察觉到自己的肉壁不点滴收缩。Alpha的中指柔和地上下磨蹭着波皱的外穴以及在紧闭出打圈，试图放松对方的身体。

亚瑟点头回应后，阿尔弗雷德将中指缓缓地推入他紧致的肉壁里。不可思议的紧度使青年变得无比地兴奋，他无法在有耐心地将整根手指插入深处。只是一根手指不足以有任何痛楚，但比自己粗的手指在他体内蠕动的触感是那么的真实清晰。

和大部分青年一样，这并不是亚瑟第一次自慰。每次发情期或者欲望降临时，他总是  
幻想着青年触碰自己每一寸滚烫的肌肤，然而这一切幻想远远比不上此时此刻的真实。体内的爱液让对方手指的流动变得舒畅，仅仅一根手在体内挑逗以及撞击足以让他上瘾。

“嗯啊——！哈……再、再进来……哼嗯……！！” 亚瑟很快对现状感到不满足，享受快感的来袭让亚瑟难以开口地请求对方。很快第二根手指在粘液的帮助下缓缓地扩张那紧致的肉穴，而两根手指一同撞击到深处时亚瑟卷起自己的脚趾克制住自己想要尖叫的声响。

粗壮得多的手指比自己自慰所带来更多的快感，阿尔弗雷德的手指不断地来回搜刮这肉壁，体内每一寸被醋烹到的地方瘙痒地让人难以难耐。亚瑟抬起自己的腰部随着对方手指抽出，自己也太高臀部。而对方在插入的瞬间他也配合地坐下，这样让手指的抽插频率更加密切，同时享受更多猛烈地撞击。

“唔嗯！更多……阿尔、求求你！啊嗯……”亚瑟不敢相信自己就像个荡妇一样兴奋不已，下体如泉水般不断涌出的液体已经证明这一切。他从未感觉自慰是如此舒服的一件事，他希望对方能够更加猛烈地抽插那淫荡的肉雪，Alpha手指的抽出只会让他依依不舍地收紧，言语中像是在哭泣般享受着侵犯的快感。

“很喜欢被我粗暴地对待你那湿嗒嗒的淫穴是吗，亚瑟？”手指猛烈地插入回应对方的请求，阿尔弗雷德丝毫不在乎地用下流语气辱骂眼前失智的Omega。亚瑟快速地撸动手中的性器，希望对方与自己一样享受这份短暂的时光。

Omega用自己柔软的手掌套弄着对方湿漉的龟头，随着欲望不断地占据他的身体亚瑟丝毫不在意自己发出的娇喘声。光是手指的爱抚已经无法满足发情的Alpha，他抓住恋人的脑袋让他的嘴唇再次咬紧自己的男根边缘。

 

（ 

剩余的内容我不放啦！等有机会如果能出本的话放在本子里，不能出的话等以后再放出来了

 

)

 

\------------------------  
云雾朦胧的清晨阿尔弗雷德睁开双眼的瞬间便察觉到有所不对劲，这狭隘的空间里充满精液以及荷尔蒙旺盛的气味。对于他来说这些天周围环境里有这样的味道本改是最正常不过，但身旁的Omega的香气很快被自己的味道覆盖。

“亚瑟？该起床了。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻摇晃裸体躺在自己身上的Omega。

“唔嗯……五分钟……”果然一到清晨亚瑟的起床脾气依旧没改变，他噘嘴侧过脑袋继续靠在Alpha温暖的胸膛上睡着。

阿尔弗雷德讨厌打扰对方安稳平静的样子，但是年轻力壮的他依旧会因为一点诱惑而晨勃。包括现在雪白的被子盖在亚瑟的腰部上，不过他那柔软圆润的臀部却曝光在空气中。青年目不转睛地看着小少爷修长翘起的睫毛，试图分散自己的注意力。

“宝贝，虽然我也很想让你继续这样躺着。但是你现在身上沾满我精液的味道，我们需要在被别人发现之前清理干净。” 

清晨五点钟，庄园里的仆人们开始陆陆续续的清醒，青年需要亚瑟偷偷摸摸地回房间将沾满自己气味的身体冲洗干净。在这乏味的区域里，庄园里主人的丑闻就像纽约里明星一样让人铭记在心里。

“抱歉……还有昨天强迫你的那些事……”亚瑟在试图转换位置时触碰到对方硬挺的男根，阿尔弗雷德害羞地用手掌捂住自己的眼睛不敢直视对方地道歉。而英国人则是发出轻笑声懒散地坐在床上将睡衣套回自己粘粘的身体。

“哦不，你没有强迫我做任何事。” 亚瑟坦然的回答。

“嗯？”

亚瑟起身准备离开时阿尔弗雷德迅速地套上自己的裤子，他打开窗户以及门让屋内浓重的气味淡下。小少爷似乎看透青年内心的纠结，或许是在封闭时代的成长大多数人认为Alpha的性欲总是最旺盛的，而Omega以及Beta却成为『受害者』。

实际上每个人都有不同的性需求，人们总是将Omega的需要视为荡妇般放荡，却十分坦然接受Alpha生理上所需要的。亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德需要时间去理解，毕竟在这种环境下的成长以及教育的死板，谁又能责怪眼前的青年。

“阿尔弗雷德，我是个成年人我有权利掌控自己的欲望，所以别露出那一副表情，我并不后悔。”虽然对恋人的话语有些疑惑，但知道Omega没有为作为的行为而后悔感到安心。亚瑟微笑地长叹一口气，双手搂住对方健壮的腰上等待他低头与自己亲吻。

“亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德闭上双眸回味着亚瑟身上红茶气息。

“不过你没事了吗？”

“实际上昨晚是我最后一天的发情期。”青年点头回应，发情期过后阿尔弗雷德身体仍然有些疲倦，但他的内心却得到前所未有的满足。

“是吗？那可真是可惜。”

“什么？”在阿尔弗雷德能够听到答案之前，亚瑟发出轻笑声抚摸对方的脸颊并亲吻敷衍自己的回答。显然小少爷对昨夜的游乐十分愉快，他似乎还期盼下次两人的秘密幽会。

趁天色还没亮以及其他人忙于整理自己房间的空档，亚瑟打开房间的窗户偷偷地溜进去。他不希望豪宅里布满自己与阿尔弗雷德的味道，尤其是父亲暴怒成性的脾气可想而知自己与Alpha的后果。


	16. Chapter 16

“我今晚要和阿尔弗雷德去小镇上的酒吧。” 亚瑟站在斯科特面前双手压住对方的文件命令的口吻说道。

“臭小鬼，想去哪里就去。”红发Alpha不耐烦地抬起头愁眉苦脸地望向无所事事的弟便将文件猛地抽开，语气里满是烦躁。

如意的答复使Omega露出胜利的微笑，他知道斯科特一旦陷入工作模式后难以听取他人的话，只有在突然间中断打扰让脾气暴躁的Alpha迫不及待想要赶走他时就会随口答应任何请求。 

这一切看上去似乎都在亚瑟的掌控之中，唯独一旁洞若观火的帕德里克明白家庭琐碎的发生一天天改变眼前这本应该是自私自利的男人。对于亚瑟来说这是他生活的23年来第一次掌控自己的人生，斯科特知道对方只是在通知自己，哪怕Alpha拒绝他也会自想办法逃离这里。

“我开始看不透你了。”英国青年愉悦地踏出书房把门带上后，帕德里克坦然地说道。

“嗯？”

“你什么时候这么信任他？还是说你信赖的那个人是阿尔弗雷德？”斯科特在做后一张合同签上属于自己的名字后将笔放在文件旁边，他懒散地伸懒腰走到帕德里克身旁的沙发。

“我两个人都信任。”红发Alpha将沙发旁所摆设的昂贵威士忌缓缓倒入玻璃杯里递给帕德里克，对于名贵的酒烟他可是来者不拒。深色的棕色液体在阳光下闪耀着带过一丝丝金色璀璨的反光。

“你知道他们两个再也不是普通朋友关系了吧？” 帕德里克理鄙夷地诉说两人的不正当行为，同时里所当然地接过酒精，品尝那细腻而丝滑的高度浓烈酒精。

“我当然知道，而且我也相信你闻到那天他身体有那小子的味道。”嬉闹的谈吐间斯科特露出奸笑，回想起当天亚瑟重放间走出来撞见自己时就像贼一样鬼鬼祟祟地避开自己。尽管只是插肩而过红发Alpha注视到对方白皙的颈侧所残留淡红的痕迹，属于阿尔弗雷德清淡的气味也薄层地包裹住omega的身体。

“为什么？”

“你到底想知道什么？”帕德里克不依不饶地提问令人不禁有所怀疑他的意图。

“是什么改变了你？”金发Alpha皱紧眉头望向有些诧异地凝视自己的哥哥。他恨斯科特……不，准确来说他极其嫉妒对方的一切。尽管他的成绩以及人生的成就都优越无比，却依旧被束缚在这个家庭里而斯科特却不同。

以往斯科特叛逆的个性会拿亚瑟穷开心，甚至做出过分的霸凌只是为了释放身上的压力。只有那个时候帕德里克才能体现出自己在这个家庭的地位是无比的重要，他和斯科特不同有权利决定自己未来的余生。

可是到如今就算帕德里克表面上过得无比轻松自在，可是他知道自己要是有违背父亲意愿的想法，那个老头子便会与自己报纸出版社的老友印刷出一叠有一叠有关自己无良医生的新闻。说到底他终究还是被困在蜘蛛丝里的蝴蝶，无限的挣扎换取的只有疲惫以及对现实的低头。

而斯科特不同，他不想也不希望对方超越自己。凭什么在一个环境的家庭成长只有这个问题儿童最终得到真正的幸福，那他多年的努力只为了逃离又有任何意义？妒忌的火苗逐渐演变成仇恨，不管对方对自己再好在他的眼里都只是一种虚伪的掩饰。

“当你真心爱上一个人并且和她或他生出爱情的结晶的时候，总是会想着怎样去呵护那弱小的生命。我们想着要如何教育才能给孩子最好的未来，但是这一切都是在『爱』的基础上，是凯莉让我明白这一点。”斯科特将酒杯放在桌上后整理自己的西装以及坐姿，他和蔼的眼神使得帕德里克有些措手不及。

“每个小孩都有自己的感知，就像是我们抱孩子住时，那种束缚以及难受会使他们本能地踢开父母挣脱。当我们适当的放手，他们感到不安以及焦虑时候会往往跑到父母身边，因为他们知道那里才是能给予安全感的地方。”

“我们总是以『为你好』的理由去控制他人，不过没有尝试过失败的孩子才是最脆弱无能的。就像是米兰达一样我会放手任由她选择自己喜欢的兴趣爱好，爱上的人以及其他决定，她知道不管在哪里只要受伤了我都会敞开心扉欢迎她回家。”

“我们年轻时之所以会那样叛逆是因为心有不甘，我们所有的决定都被父亲母亲控制，还有我们清楚的直到自己是不被爱的……所以才更需要反抗。” 此时帕德里克早已褪去他以往从容不迫的态度，被愤怒渲染的赤红双颊展现在斯科特面前。

斯科特从未见过如此失态的弟弟，但将近30年的压抑以及奋斗却发现这一切都只是徒劳，又有谁能够在认清事实的那一刹那保留童真前的理智。人们总是说Alpha是拥有自由的全部，但事实他们不过是在社会上主流被动的生物。

帕德里克就像是18岁时的自己，所以那时他才会自暴自弃仿佛一切与自己无关。但那个时候背后无人支撑的他只能靠时间以及自我影响地改变一切，他也曾经活在妒火中烧过，羡慕威尔的才华以及他幸运地得到舅舅的帮助。不过帕德里克以及亚瑟并不需要独自煎熬那黑暗的时期，因为他会帮助他们一起度过直到黎明。

“我不希望米兰达也好，亚瑟、威尔甚至你都活在被铁链枷锁捆住的日子。我更不想以传宗接代为目的地替你们寻找对象，那只是给你们一种慢性自杀的选择，甚至为了达到那种目的就是看着自己的亲人被性侵犯。”

“我知道你有不敢说出来的秘密，不管你想要找的对象是Omega、Beta也罢，甚至和你一样是Alpha也好，你应该知道我、亚瑟和威尔都不会有任何偏见。”帕德里克水灵灵的眼眸灌满热泪，他低头不肯面对自己的哥哥同时这些认可才是让他心情舒畅的根源。

帕德里克曾一度怀疑自己的信仰，就是是为什么他爱上与自己一样是Alpha的女人。秀气端庄的淑女却又豁达开朗的一面与自己的个性恰恰相反，然而正是因为自己阴暗的一面被她无比温暖半的个性照耀而感到舒服。

可在这被世俗不能认同的社会里他多么希望对方只是个单纯的omega，然而正因为对方与自己一样充满野心，在工作上绝不认输充满挑战的生活才刺激他对人生的向往。但在娱乐以及报社见对于明星的流言蜚语使帕德里克像个懦夫一般亲手破坏两人的情感。

尽管居住在英国的这些日子里，帕德里克依旧会偶尔回去波斯顿远处观望淑女般坐在公园的草坪上看书的爱人，阳光透过树的枝叶倾泻在她秀丽的脸庞进入他的眼帘。最终他还是败在社会的压力回到英国，希望之间能冲淡一切情感。

斯科特揉了揉对方金色的顺发便走出书房让对方独自一人清静，帕德里克将热泪擦拭在自己的手臂上。『家庭』到底是什么，他只知道在这乌烟瘴气的社会里他需要用自私自利的手段才能在社会顶层存活，但在这被刻板印象蒙蔽的期间他又错过多少美妙的人生。  
\-------------------------

恬静的早晨里唯独阿尔弗雷德和少数的工人在庄园的花园里清理，炎炎夏日火烈的阳光照耀在清澈凉水的泳池里，就像是堆满透明的水晶般透出彩虹的色彩。珍贵红木所做出的躺椅都像是在邀约他人坐上去歇息，而青年脑海内却只对今晚的约会充满了期待勤奋地打理一切。

“米兰达！” 女人高分贝的叫声引起Alpha的注意，之间一个矮小的女孩正快步地往水池的方向跑去。直到她的要转弯时却踩空坠入水中，阿尔弗雷德当机立断地跳入水中将米兰达抱起。

“咳咳……唔、妈咪……”一切的经过只有短短几秒钟，年轻的Alpha立即将小女孩居高在空中完好地归还到凯里的手上。米兰达除了喝下一大口水并无其他大碍，Omega母亲虽然有些恼怒却更多的是庆幸女孩没有遭遇任何危险。

看着凯莉满脸焦虑赶忙拿起手帕擦拭女孩稚嫩柔软的小脸蛋，阿尔弗雷德站在水里靠在岸边恬静地注视着一切。一瞬间仿佛回到他小时候，当母亲发现自己误打误撞跑到庄园里脸上的担忧与忧愁……一切是那么的似曾相识。

事后凯莉连忙向阿尔弗雷德道谢，同时指引那怕生的小女孩站到Alpha面前感谢。米兰达细声感激后又立马拽着母亲的裙子躲到她身后，同时探出脑袋好奇地看向阿尔弗雷德。

“不可以让妈妈担心哦。”阿尔弗雷德微笑地说着，便用手指关节去刮小女孩的鼻尖引她咯咯笑。

等到两人离去后，阿尔弗雷德双手撑在泳池的边缘用自己的臂力以及蹬脚的冲击力跳出水面。白色湿透的衬衫变得有些沉重的同时紧贴在自己的肉体上，由此一来他健壮的身材以及那小麦金的肤色都透露在阳光底下，衬衫贴在腹肌上也变得清晰可见。

殊不知在Alpha试图解开扣子想要晒干湿透的衣服时亚瑟早已站在他的面前，阿尔弗雷德还未回神时Omega已经揪住他的衣领往下拉，同时将健壮的大男孩推到墙上用热吻来迎接两人的见面。

阿尔弗雷德也不甘示弱地低头让彼此的距离更加紧密，同时挑衅地用双手捏紧对方圆润的肉臀。亚瑟在惊吓见跳起扑在对方的身上，显然alpha不会放过这样难得的好机会，尤其是看着omega穿着白色紧身裤显得他的腿无比修长。

这对年轻的恋人在荷尔蒙旺盛的情形下无法遮掩对彼此的爱意，嘴唇不断地分开以及在此结合柔软的舌头却依旧不舍地互相交缠着。一股暖意缓缓地流入腹部，就像是希望的种子埋在两个人的内心深处，让两人的爱情萌生发芽变得越发坚固。

“嗯……真性感……是什么引起你这么来劲？”两人断开吻对方的气味依然残留在Alpha的口腔中，那香甜细腻的味道令人回味无穷。

“只是给我的小英雄一个奖励、啊！”阿尔弗雷德显然明白Omega并没有说出所有事情，虽然隔着衣物但阿尔弗雷德依旧熟悉又迅速地用中指用力地按压恋人的穴口。亚瑟有些诧异地瞪犹如水晶般亮丽的眼眸看向恋人，对方的胆大更是超乎他的想象。

“哦？”两人虽然会偶尔抚慰彼此的身体，但一切都只有在夜深人静以及隐秘的空间里躲躲藏藏。而现在他们就在庄园里有数不清佣人会经过的池子里做着不可告人的秘密，这种刺激感很快吞没omega的理智。

“你明明知道的。”亚瑟放弃抵抗地将全身的重量扑到在Alpha的胸膛上，阿尔弗雷德没有任何抱怨同时也十分怡悦地抱紧恋人，透过对方蓬松的头发亲吻他的脑袋。

 

“Does it turn you on?”阿尔弗雷德听到亚瑟鼻子靠近自己颈侧时发出猛烈的吸气声，伴随笑声Alpha用调戏的口吻问年长的Omega。一切都如自己想象一样，亚瑟并不乐意在这种情况下抬头注视自己，而是选择继续用脑袋靠在他的肩膀上休息。

“闭嘴……”

两人在欢快地一起在花园中央用午餐，就像是小时候的两人每天的约定一样，直到今日他们也不愿意去打破这份承诺。而今晚阿尔弗雷德则会带亚瑟去见自己为数不多的朋友，同时也是他第一次去酒吧这使Omega格外兴奋，似乎随着自己的期望时间移动的越加缓慢。

\----------------------------------------

粉、橙、蓝、紫的晚霞就像是油画里的作品色彩丰富，同时也只需要黑色的抹去亮丽的天空仿佛在眨眼的一瞬间被黑夜带过，庄园里一根根蜡烛也逐渐点燃照耀着宽敞的住宅。

夜晚阿尔弗雷德站在亚瑟卧室的玻璃窗外，他递上自己的外套塞进Omega的怀里同时要求他今晚穿在身上。亚瑟当然知道Alpha的担忧，还未被标记过的Omega在夜黑风高进出酒吧更是成为Beta以及Alpha盘中餐的美味佳肴，然而沾满阿尔弗雷德气味的衣服也能够打消他人的想法。

亚瑟看着棕色皮衣熟悉的外套，左侧的胸口有白色圆形和黄色的五角星就像是牛仔一般充满正义感。看着暖和的皮衣Omega二话不说地将它套在身上，他回想起阿尔弗雷德12岁时充满干劲，在寒冷的秋风里喜欢穿着笔自己大许多的外套在空地里奔跑着，直到他摔倒的瞬间陈旧的皮衣也被锋利的石头划破，而这一针一线的五角星更是出自亚瑟之手。

Alpha的怀旧令人有些惊奇，同时内心的那股暖意也不断地扩散到他的全身，就像无数只五彩斑斓的蝴蝶在他肚子里飞翔撞击着，那总酥痒同时紧张的情感令人难以形容。亚瑟从墙壁钩子上迅速地拿下自己喜爱的帽子，他转身看向阿尔弗雷德时对方早已伸出手邀约自己。

阿尔弗雷德神情和以往一样那温柔即爽朗的微笑凝视着Omega，明明不过是一张熟悉的脸蛋却总是能让他惊慌失措。这次亚瑟没有丝毫犹豫地回握住对方的手，就像是将自己所有信任托福给这个Alpha。

最终在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下亚瑟小心翼翼地从窗口爬出，这一切只不过是为了防止其他佣人看到他再次跑去小镇游玩而和父亲打小报告。很快两人穿过花园来到庄园的围栏，阿尔弗雷德再次使出自己拿手的技能将后院的暗门撬开，亚瑟则是发出轻笑声仿佛两人又回到四年前的场景。

唯一不同的是他们彼此回应了隐藏在内心犹如红玫瑰般热情似火的爱情，这次阿尔弗雷德果断地握紧亚瑟的手，十指向口的两人似乎能够从手心感受到彼此紧张而快速跳动的心。

来到酒吧，狭隘的房屋内充满人们欣忭的欢笑声以及现场表演的雀跃歌曲。人们不约而同地走到酒吧中央寻找自己的舞伴老练地挑起踢踏舞，整齐的脚步声以及鞋子清脆地打在地上发出清脆的响声，在亚瑟眼里一切都是那么的不可思议。阿尔弗雷德很快找到座位便将亚瑟安顿好，自己则是到前面向酒保点两杯麦香啤酒。

“阿尔——不是……话说你是谁？身上居然有阿尔弗雷德的味道。”肩膀突然浮现沉重的重量使亚瑟惊愕地转头看向身后的人。

一个有着琥珀般秀丽的波浪长发，她丰厚的嘴唇上渲染生充满激情的红色口红，与自己相似的翡翠绿色双眸。她缓缓地香烟从嘴里抽出，廉价的纸烟上留下鲜艳的绯色。女人不慌不忙地将白色烟雾从嘴里吐出，而此时的她无比地性感。

回过神时亚瑟才发觉对方居然也是Omega，想到阿尔弗雷德身边都是有着身材丰满火辣的女人围绕更是让他内心有着不安的躁动。不过他也应该早就想到这一点，比起自己对于人际更加自由的阿尔弗雷德年纪也有20，他又怎么可能会是对方的初恋对象。

“keskeskes……伊莎你可是把别人吓的脸色发青了。”银发男子的突然出现使亚瑟又立马抬起头看向对方，他用蹩脚的英文口音坐到女人旁边勾肩搭背，同时用鄙夷却似占有的眼神看向匈牙利omega。

“比起这个你不会更好奇他身上有阿尔弗雷德的味道吗？天知道那小子找到伴侣到现在才通知我们！”伊丽莎白毫不客气地用手掌撇开故意凑近自己的脸，比起厌恶女人更像是习惯身边的Alpha时不时地接近自己。

“你这么说起来……味道的确是挺明显的……”银发Alpha的双手握住桌子的边角身体凑前嗅着属于自己好友的气味。

“离我远点——”

突如其来动作时亚瑟本能地用脚蹬木质的地面拉开与Alpha的距离，他皱紧眉头凝视两人好奇地打量自己。陌生环境里给予Omega无数的惶恐以及不安，尽管他的表面工作堪称完美，不过那不经意间流露的信息是依旧将他出卖。

“你们在做什么？”四杯灌满金黄色以及浓厚泡沫的啤酒顿时间砸在桌子上，语气显然不满吉尔伯特极度靠近亚瑟的行为。一瞬间三人的目光全都集中在阿尔弗雷德一人，看到Alpha的身影给予了他语言也无法形容的慰藉。

亚瑟注意到桌子上的四杯酒精才发觉，这两人正是今天阿尔弗雷德所提起过会带他认识的朋友们。见到好友的吉尔伯特他第一时间并不是为自己的行为作出解释，而是顺其自然地搭起阿尔弗雷德宽厚的肩膀，将他拉到座位对于亚瑟身上的气味作为调侃。

经过一番解释后基尔伯特以及伊丽莎白才明白之前的误会，尽管如此他们也不太在意，似乎是早已认定这两人注定会成为彼此宿命伴侣的态度来看待。同时亚瑟的社交能力比阿尔弗雷德所想的要差许多，他几乎是本能地靠近Alpha恳求对方不要离开自己。

阿尔弗雷德面露微笑地握紧Omega纤细的手，没有过多的疑问以及埋怨Alpha则是细心地讲述自己与基尔伯特和伊丽莎白相识的故事。尽管亚瑟在英国与帕德里克居住，看似早已拥有自由的他在大学里的日子并不好过。

人们似乎早已认定Omega终究不配拥有聪慧的天性，由于柯克兰家长期疏忽亚瑟对于文学的课程而导致他多次在课堂上出丑，这样的他更是成为了Alpha即Beta们的笑话对象。可惜亚瑟固执倔犟的个性是他的缺点同时也是难能可贵的优势，在经过多次的反复预习短时间内他从吊车尾变成班级里的尖端。

本以为这件事之后就可以逃过一劫的亚瑟却太过与单纯，Alpha拥有过人的好胜心以及傲慢的自尊，从这以后亚瑟被霸凌的生活才正式开始。经过这些年的磨练亚瑟收起童年时期好奇心旺盛即爽朗的个性，此时的他更像是冰雕所塑造成的意见优雅端庄的艺术品让人无法碰触。

亚瑟不仅用自己的智慧打压那群站在上流社会舆论的富家公子以及小姐，更是搬出了自己对英国法律的认知更好的自我保护。同一时间威尔也会时不时地探望自己日思也想的弟弟，他不像帕德里克或斯科特一样衣着昂贵的西装，相反我行我素的态度更是让众人又自知之明地远离这对兄弟。

总而言之，这些年来亚瑟依旧没有任何的朋友这是的他内心无比内向，而他唯一交心的伙伴如今也成为恋人。比起不愿意社交亚瑟更倾斜与恐惧认识新人，本该爱护自己孩子们的父母却只将他视为赚钱的道具。一个血液流淌在体内的家人都能轻易地背叛自己，亚瑟再也不信任处理阿尔弗雷德以及哥哥们的任何人。

阿尔弗雷德看出心情低落的亚瑟，他知道外表坚强的Omega内心却无比的孤独。年轻的Alpha也想让恋人体会到尽管生活不断无情地背叛自己，但他们终究还是会有伙伴给予温暖。基尔伯特以及伊丽莎白同样是贫民窟出生同时也是他的青梅竹马，相似的遭遇使他们莫名其妙地产生无法断开的羁绊。

在紧张的气氛下亚瑟不自量力地大口将啤酒灌入体内，唯独麦香的气味依旧在鼻腔内弥漫。一杯又一杯的啤酒快速地灌入体内，亚瑟的心情的心情也在酒精的作用下变得越发雀跃，就连阿尔弗雷德邀约他一起到前方跳舞时Omega也卸下以往的腼腆前去赴约。

亚瑟全身发软任由阿尔弗雷德从背后抱住自己，他的下颚靠在Omega的肩膀上依偎，Omega也努力地跟随对方的步骤在难得的缓慢音乐中左右晃动。在这里他们没有认得亚瑟，他们终于能够像普通恋人一样在众人面前用语言以及肢体互相表达爱意。

究竟的催情下亚瑟变得比以往更加爱笑，似乎是无法克制喜悦地躺入阿尔弗雷德的怀里露出微笑，同时抬头与美国青年接吻。这一刻亚瑟感到前所未有的满足，他不需要父亲看重的那些Alpha大费周章用材坏以及金钱试图俘获自己，他只需要一个真心爱自己以及尊重他的Alpha，而那个人除了阿尔弗雷德他也别无所求。

“你如果也是个富家子该多好……”亚瑟不经意间脱口而出，而熏醉的他看向阿尔弗雷德时眼前却是一片朦胧。

对于亚瑟来说阿尔弗雷德如果是优裕的家庭出生，眼前父母以及世俗眼光的障碍就不会存在。但是他害怕，如果有一天老爷发现他与年轻Alpha的地下恋情后的结果。亚瑟并不害怕死亡，而真正会摧残他的正是亲眼见到爱人所消失的那一刻，而不顾一切的约书亚也清楚知道孩子的软肋。

可这一句话在阿尔弗雷德的理解力则是他不够优秀，一个穷小子从出生起就背负众多负面的名声，这一场恋爱从开始就是不平等的。Alpha僵直地站在原地看着靠在自己身上以熟睡的omega，他轻而易举地将对方抱起。

如今他却感觉不到一丝的爱意，只有内心的冰冷一只告诫自己在陷入更深快点原理自己心爱的Omega，可他又何尝不知道自从15岁那年他爱亚瑟早已到了无法自拔的地步。

阿尔弗雷德脱下自己身上的外套披在亚瑟的身上将熟睡中的人抱起离开酒吧，屋内灯火明亮人们欢快的歌唱声以及无法激起青年的热情。现在只有他一人抱着Omega走向逐渐地走向黑暗冰冷的庄园，只有这样才没人能够看得到那炯炯有神的双眸被热泪覆盖。

年轻健壮的Alpha任由寒风吹打在他的身上也不愿意让亚瑟着凉，温热的泪水滑过他冰凉的脸庞。眼神里充满令人怜惜及疼爱的感情，但他不愿意让亚瑟看到而今连咬紧下唇克制自己啜泣的声音。


	17. Chapter 17

翌日清晨鸟儿站在树枝上与同类嬉戏所发出的吱吱叫声，以及刺眼温煦的刺眼阳光无意间将熟睡的人吵醒。亚瑟发觉自己又回到熟悉又舒适的床上，除了身躯变得比以往更加沉重并没有任何不适应。

亚瑟无法掩盖内心的喜悦，他迫不及待地想和阿尔弗雷德见面再次回顾昨晚的温存。这次他不再等待安德鲁森和往常一样帮他梳妆打扮，而是快速地洗漱之后换上简单舒适的衣服便跑出房屋内寻找阿尔弗雷德的踪迹。

对阿尔弗雷德工作行程了如指掌的Omega很快轻而易举地在马棚里找到恋人，这次亚瑟格外待了篮子里面装满了三明治以及新鲜的水果，同时也是为了答谢昨晚照顾自己的Alpha。

“阿尔弗雷德，这里结束后先稍微休息一下吧？” 亚瑟犹如祖母绿靡丽的眼睛里里充满了期待和活力。相比之下阿尔弗雷德浓厚的黑眼圈，以及若有所思的眼神缩紧眉头,像是厌恶一般刻意避开Omega的视线。

“抱歉，我今天很忙。” 阿尔弗雷德冷淡地回复道又继续转身清理马背。爱答不理的语气很快击中了感情敏感的Omega，尽管他不安躁动的气味已经逐渐蔓延但Alpha依旧选择置之不理。

不再像以往一样阳光热情给予自己拥抱和清晨吻的大男孩顿时间令人揪心，他不知道自己到底做错了什么会让对方选择这样的方式惩罚自己。他只知道那双冰冷的双眸犹如注视仇人般凝视着自己，这也是亚瑟成年以来第一次对Alpha的畏惧。

“是、是吗……我明白了，毕、毕竟我在这里也只会碍事对吧……？”受到惊吓的Omega寒毛卓竖地站在原地，就连说话也开始变得结结巴巴。亚瑟扔下篮子不等阿尔弗雷德的回应立即跑出阴暗的马棚里，迎接炙热的阳光温暖他悚惶又冰冷的身体。

阿尔弗雷德知道自己吓到亚瑟后自责不已，他靠在墙上抬起头一副欲哭的表情嗅着空气中所残留一丝Omega的气味。Alpha知道自己不应该这样，他深爱着亚瑟……可这些语言的暴力又和他父亲当年在身体上对他的伤害却没有任何的不同。

尽管他明白这些道理，但昨晚的话却让他体验到失去的恐惧。阿尔弗雷德并不否认亚瑟对自己的爱意，同一时刻他对这段感情有强烈的不安。看似突如其来的爱情萌生发芽阿尔弗雷德也一直用心去栽培，只是这随时都有可能无防备措施地被侵入者糟蹋毫的恋爱终究能走多远。

阿尔弗雷德甚至没有勇气询问亚瑟对未来的打算，因为他的一切早已被老爷控制。或许这听上去十分的天真又梦幻，但他内心里不止一次想过带亚瑟逃离约书亚的魔爪，同时出生贫寒的他早已习惯这种苦日子，反倒是亚瑟会不会有一天后悔他们相爱。

这一切的恐惧才真正不断地在消磨Alpha的精神，一直以为能够驾驭一切的他从头到尾在恋爱的情感终究只是一个胆小鬼。就像现在他明明知道亚瑟一定是躲回去被子里瑟瑟发抖地回想起阿尔弗雷德冷漠的眼神及过分无情的口吻，可他依旧没有那个勇气向前去道歉。

阿尔弗雷德笃定亚瑟不会原谅他，同时年轻的Alpha更憎恨逐渐成为父亲那样的自己。然而一切都如他所猜测的一样，唯一他不知道的是亚瑟抓紧被盖哭泣的同时一直在祈祷阿尔弗雷德回到自己的身边，变回以往的阳光大男孩用他厚实的双手捧起自己在脸颊，眼神里充满细腻柔和。

他们是彼此眼中完美形象人物，然而两个有着独立的人格和个性的恋人一旦陷入爱情的芳香，就像是被天使与恶魔蒙蔽双眼的或者。享受着爱情的滋润却同时活在自卑里，期待对方能够体谅无理取闹的自己。

啊……啊……阿尔弗雷德及亚瑟其实都只不过是一对胆小的恋人罢了。

\----------------------------------

时间很快来到三个月后，亚瑟在哪一天后已经失去以往的热情。他几乎又变回16岁的自己，每日关在房间里也不愿意与家人用餐，甚至窗帘也严实地关闭无法容忍一丝阳光的透露。

实际上这不过是克制自己不往窗外看的手段罢了，三个月以来他一直在等待自己的窗户像是往常一样被人小心翼翼地敲响，可是一次又一次的期待迎来的也之后大所失望。这种被冷落的孤独空虚和痛心疾首的感觉早已耗尽他的泪水，只是没想到两人的感情尽如此脆弱地结束。

而阿尔弗雷德不一样，他比以往更加卖力的工作。为了能够清净自己的头脑他开始接受第二份工作，也放弃自己仅有两天的休息日。尽管头脑早已告诉自己这一切已经结束了，但内心却依旧十分诚实地在经过亚瑟房间时都会不经意地瞥两眼，而当他未见到自己心爱的Omega时心情又有些落寞地离开。

这一个夜晚对于柯克兰夫妇来说是再喜庆不过的日子，亚瑟早已到结婚的年纪同时为了扩大家族的事业就在今晚家中金碧辉煌的宴会厅开起派对。华丽富贵的装修、精心安排的专业服侍人员以及桌上摆满美味佳肴的佳肴美馔，一切都是为了炫耀自己的财富和地位。

当然他们依旧不忘重新挑选未婚夫，而这次以名校毕业的Omega更是成为家中之宝，他们目光放在更加贵重的大人物上。尽管这次到场的人有着不同年龄阶段老爷也丝毫不在乎，他更看重的是对方的利用价值，哪怕对方是老头他也不假思索地将亚瑟许配给对方。

亚瑟似乎早已知晓自己的命运，行尸走肉半任由仆人褪下自己的睡衣取而代之的是手工蚕丝衬衫。等到所有复杂众多的饰品穿戴在身上后，Omega心不在焉地走到大厅。亚瑟从服务员里的端盘拿起一杯红酒便任由母亲拽着自己的手臂介绍给一个又一个千遍一律的Alpha，而他唯一能做的只有保持绅士风度脸上露出假惺惺的微笑。

人群拥挤，他就想是马戏团里珍贵稀有的生物一样遭受到人群的围观，毕竟在这个年代Omega能够上大学是一件大新闻。每个被邀约来的父母都对亚瑟赞不绝口，他们的心理都打着自己的小算盘却没人发现脸上苍白的亚瑟呼吸逐渐变得困难。

为了脱离困境无奈之下亚瑟只好随意找些借口便冲忙地跑出宴会厅，一个人来到宽阔人群寥寥无几的阳台上。Omega无意之间将酒杯从二楼扔下，自己则是瘫软地靠在维护兰用双臂遮住毫无血色的面孔。

亚瑟身体的温度逐渐地下降，冷汗也不断地从额头上冒出。人群的靠近不断让他觉得窒息呼吸也变得越发困难，现在他需要一段时间去慢慢恢复体力。自从小时候被斯科特关进地下室里，亚瑟对于乌漆麻黑的空间以及过于拥挤的触感有着前所畏惧的感受。

然而就在亚瑟最需要他人的帮助时斯科特却忙于应付外来的客人，帕德里克也早已回去波斯顿追求自己梦想与研究需要过两天才回归。阿尔弗雷德明明与他住的距离不差十米外，却在这三个月里早已不见踪影。

反胃以及呕吐的恶心感觉不断地折磨他虚弱的身体。亚瑟握紧拳头忍耐着这一份难以承担的痛苦，他只想要嘶吼让这里的所有人赶快滚回他们的地方，同时他想要哭泣将这份忐忑的心情发泄出来。

“嘿！你就是那个英国大学毕业的Omega吧？”正当亚瑟觉得悄然回房间休息是个不错的主意时，身后陌生又充满挑逗的口吻从背后传来。

“抱歉，我现在没有心情。”亚瑟转身靠在宽厚的维护兰脸上的神情写满了不耐烦，他视若无睹地起身想要离开时，旁边不知什么时候多出另外两个Alpha个拐着亚瑟一边的胳膊使他无法逃离。

“别那么扫兴，亚瑟。好不容易见到老同学不应该高兴地给我来个拥抱吗！”男人兴奋愉悦地瞪大眼珠，一步又一步地靠近逐渐地将魔爪伸向Omega。

熟悉的面孔又将Omega拉回过去，眼前的Alpha是他最熟悉不过的人。亨利.韦斯特是与亚瑟在大学时期就读相同科目的学生，因为瞧不起Omega进入大学仿佛是毁了学校的名誉而多亚瑟无缘无故展开了霸凌。

可因为就读这样昂贵学费的学生背后家庭的势力都十分的庞大，为了不不引起太大的动静亨利不断一次又一次地撕毁亚瑟的论文还有基本写满笔记的课本。这样一来只要身体没有实质性地受到伤害，Alpha令人厌恶的所作所为都没有任何证据。

直到脾气与斯科特相仿的威尔知道这件事后，他趁亨利回宿舍的时机抓住对方便拉到偏僻的小巷子里毒打一顿。不过很快亨利向校方投诉因为证据不足而拒绝受理，又或者是他恶毒的脾气早就被教授看在眼里而选择忽视。

尽管亚瑟奋力地去抵抗挣脱，但全身虚弱又毫不是对手的他在两个Alpha眼里就像是叛逆的小猫在试图挣脱。每一步靠近的步伐犹如巨大的钟响被敲击一般回荡在Omega的脑海里，正在提醒他危险即将来领。

沉重的靴子踏在地板上的声音十分的沉稳，亚瑟汗流至踵地看着对方的手伸向自己的脸颊，眼神里充满了轻视用力抓紧他的脸庞。Omega也在愤怒之下毫无顾忌父母对他的严厉教养指教地往亨利脸上吐了口水。

亚瑟很眼前的男人如骨髓，因为他的捉弄毁掉自己花了好几个月才完成的论文。当年教授也对他的才华有所怀疑，误以为Omega只是家里有权有势想要体会上学的日子而花钱进来打发时间的。

“死婊子，今天我会让你后悔自己的行为！” 

亚瑟闭上双眼正准备迎来对方的毒打时却只听到亨利的惨叫声。omega缓缓地睁开双眼看着阿尔弗雷德掐着对方的脖子，将亨利的前半部分的身体推向维护兰外，眼里充满愤恨。

“抱歉，我家的小少爷身体不太舒服，没有时间陪你玩这种无聊的游戏。”眯眼露出不怀好意的微笑。像是威胁又是暗示对方干把这件事情说出去就将他扔下去。

此时只需要阿尔弗雷德一松手，亨利的脑袋便会立马砸到地面。想到死法会无比难看的Alpha只好急忙点头表示答应，美国青年将对方拉起后赶忙将他推到一旁带着命令的语气让他滚离自己的视线。

变貌失色的亨利连忙回应后连滚带爬地跑回宴会厅里。阿尔弗雷德转身看向另外两个Alpha依旧没有松手的意思，他收回原先挂在脸上的假笑，这次他不再有任何警告地靠近两人。强烈的压迫感使人变得十分压抑焦虑，阿尔弗雷德也毫无掩盖自己的愤怒怒瞪着两人，这回他们可算是实相地松开Omega跟随自己主子的脚步跑去如山四海的人群。

“你没事吧？”此时周围的环境异常的寂静，阿尔弗雷德环绕四周发现周围的客人早已被几人的吵闹声扫兴地离开。亚瑟尽可能地靠在角落里，嘴唇上早已逝去血色的滋润身体也不断微微颤抖留下冷汗，他脆弱的身子像是随时都会被风吹倒。

一阵晕眩以及范围的恶心使Omega立马转身向维护兰，他靠在上面任由微量的风吹过希望也能带走他的痛苦。阿尔弗雷德认真地注视着Omega，他摇摇晃晃的身体仿佛随时都会从高空中坠落。为了保险起见Alpha试图凑近去提醒对方。

“别过来！不要碰我……”不料亚瑟的心情异常地激动，湿漉的双目里灌满了热泪还有那充斥着愤恚的目光凝视着Alpha。

亚瑟打掉试图碰触自己的手，可当他试图逃离立马站起时恶心的感觉再次萌生。阿尔弗雷德立即抓住对方的手臂将无法站稳的小少爷拉入自己的怀中，然而下一秒亚瑟却再也无法忍受肠胃不断地被翻滚的痛苦吐到Alpha端庄的西装上。

此时此刻亚瑟只想要找个地缝钻进去，他无法再面对一只陪伴自己的Alpha。同时他也做好了被对方咒骂的准备，可就在那一瞬间阿尔弗雷德脸上没有丝毫厌恶地脱下外套叠起来，趁Omega放松警惕时将他抱起，偷偷摸摸地往阳台右侧的阶梯逃离这场闹剧般的晚宴。

亚瑟能看到自己被带往Alpha所预期的目的地之前他无法与困意做斗争，任由疲倦沉重的眼皮缓缓地闭上。阿尔弗雷德温热的体温透过单薄的衬衫给予Omega温暖，他那熟悉的柠檬与蜂蜜但香味的信息是包裹住小少爷的全身使小少爷放松神经休息，同时这也是他三个月来睡得最好的一个晚上。

亚瑟尝试再多看阿尔弗雷德一眼，他所见到的只有对方无奈又温柔的微笑，嘴唇缓缓地上下张合像是再说些什么。但是Omega太困太累了，他只想这样永远地依偎在对方身上，然而这一切都只不过是虚假的梦境，等待的只有现实的噩梦敲响。


	18. Chapter 18

等到亚瑟逐渐清醒时已经是黎明，Omega发现自己身处在一片草坪上，就连靠在脑袋上的枕头也比以往要坚硬许多。小少爷缓缓地坐起身看向身旁依旧清醒眼神却有些许疲惫的Alpha，阿尔弗雷德看上去一直都在留守熟睡的自己。

离开对方的温暖后使亚瑟不禁打了寒颤，回想起房间早在晚宴开始时父亲为了以防他独自离开而繁琐。估计自从自己昏睡过去后阿尔弗雷德无法进入房间，同时为了不引起周遭人的怀疑，以防小少爷在其他Alpha卧室里清醒才的谣言选择在庄园的一块树林里休息。

“等下！”亚瑟几乎是以逃离的本能迅速地站起准备逃离这里，阿尔弗雷德也眼疾手快地抓住对方，声音几乎是请求般让对方留下。

“如果是因为那套西装的话直接扔给女仆就可以了，我回头会和他们说一声。”Omega快速地叙说着，想要挣脱对方的控制逃离这里。

“你是认真的吗？”阿尔弗雷德坚定的态度更是令亚瑟感到心酸，要是在那天他如此坚毅地来找自己解释的话就不会处于这种窘态。

“不然呢？”

“听着，亚瑟。我只是想要和你谈谈——”Omega摆出小少爷该有的傲慢态度，见到阿尔弗雷德迟迟不肯放手一气之下用尽全力挣脱对方的束缚，随后立即赶往屋宅里。Alpha依旧死缠烂打地紧跟在亚瑟身后，而他的面孔、声音以及动作对于omega来说都是定时炸弹等着他被爆发。

“谈谈？我给过你机会了，但我得到的只有你凶神恶煞的回应！” 亚瑟露出冷笑以及不屑的神情。愤懑的情绪早已酝酿成形，他转身看向表情有些惊奇的Alpha，没说出一个字omega就在他结实的用力推搡试图与他保持一定的距离。

“我……”

“我不知道我们之间到底是发生了什么事才会沦落到这一步，但是我已经没有心情再多看你一眼了。所以，赶快放手。” 他已经失去所有的耐心地打断阿尔弗雷德，口吻里所表达的情绪几乎是平静的，同时更像是早已心灰意冷而淡然。

美国青年看着对方那双早已失去灵魂的瞳孔，仿佛能一下拆穿所有的谎言。这一刻阿尔弗雷德才意识到自己当初抛弃了多么重要的人，但多多少少他也希望亚瑟能够从中明白自己的担忧。

“我迷茫了……”

“你、你的迷茫是指对我不再有任何喜欢的感觉？”虽然亚瑟依旧故作镇定，但他的误会依旧让omega的神情里忧愁。仿佛遭到背叛般咬紧牙根忍受内心的疼痛，始终不愿意让异地泪水流落。

“什么？！不！当然不是！” 亚瑟的过分幻想让阿尔弗雷德感到十分的诧异，他连忙否决那异想天开的想象。

“那是什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德露出心疼的神情使亚瑟紧张地眼下口水，而当Alpha伸手擦拭自己眼角上涌出的泪珠时，小少爷惊慌失措地打掉对方的手同时退后几步远离本该是他最爱的人。

“我不知道应该怎么维持这段关系……” 年轻的Alpha脸上的神情看似有些为难，他坐立不安地挠了挠自己的后颈发出轻叹声，不知道该如何去表达内心的想法。

“我总觉得你在我触不可及的地方，你父母是不可能认可我和你在一起的想法。然后……我们该怎么继续下去？”

“如果你一开始和我说的话，我会毫不犹豫地回答我愿意随你流浪。”

“现在的话呢？”亚瑟沉默低头迟迟不肯回应。阿尔弗雷德明白对方的回避也是一种回应，只是被拒绝的答复。

实际上自从那一天起亚瑟心如死灰一个人躺在床上，他想念阿尔弗雷德身上阳光的气味，也想念他灼热的身体宽厚的手掌寸步不离地爱抚着他的身体。可当他每次回想起Alpha那双冰冷漠视的眼神却只让他感觉到害怕，害怕自己爱的人会有一天变成自己憎恨的对象。

饱受家庭冷暴力的亚瑟始终都再试图挣脱这样的命运，直到他遇到阿尔弗雷德确信自己的未来将会有好方面的改观。而现在他对阿尔弗雷德即有爱却也有畏怯，这种令人纠结的感情使亚瑟拒绝再次对他人流露感情。

“我光是想到天生光鲜亮丽的你，有一天会因为我一起住在破烂不堪的小屋里……”阿尔弗雷德缓缓地松开手，退后几步将全身的重量靠在身后的树上。脸上的表情五味杂陈，更多的是对亚瑟的愧疚。

“就算是你生病了，我愿意不休不眠一直工作去凑齐医药费，只是为了让你得到良好的治疗。饥饿的时候我愿意拿出我的份给你享用来充饥，天气寒冷的时候将唯一的棉被给你，同时互相依偎着取暖……”

“但是这些不是我想要的，因为我知道你本应该能得到更好的同时产生愧疚。”

始终在逃避的路上不断奔波的Alpha，这次终于抬起头真挚地凝视着自己的所爱。他知道自己十分的自私，因为自卑感而产生的痛苦让他告诉自己放手才是最佳的选择。然而这几个月几乎看不见对方，漫长的思念使他后悔当初的抉择。

阿尔弗雷德更是因为亚瑟前一夜所说的话而在气头上将所有怨气发泄在对方身上，当Omega露出惶恐的神情时青年更是越发愧疚。他恨透这样幼稚的自己，冷静地思考后阿尔弗雷德意识到对方的想法并没有错，可当他想要道歉时亚瑟又再次将所有人拒之门外。

“凭什么……凭什么你来决定什么才是真正的为我好？你是瞧不起觉得我因为过惯了现在的生活而不愿意尝试和你在一起吗？”阿尔弗雷德幼稚的理由并没能说服亚瑟，相反被瞧不起他的能耐更是火上浇油。

阿尔弗雷德的解释并没有因此缓解两人的感情，一直以来亚瑟在努力地配合Alpha让彼此之间的爱情达到一定的平衡。然而阿尔弗雷德始终无法跨越心中的这道坎，因为他知道尽管亚瑟再怎么努力依旧无法改变他出生的阶级。

“我也是一个有判断能力的人！你觉得我会更愿意住在一个我不爱的人家里，每天反复被不认识的Alpha压在床上只是为了给他们家创造下一代的生活比起，与你住在破烂不堪的小屋里，就算是下雨天漏水寒冷天只需要你在身旁帮我取暖的日子到底哪个才是我真正想要的！”

“现实比你所想的更痛苦。”尽管Alpha自知理亏，但在他的眼里现实就是如此。

“我遭遇过差点被素未谋面的未婚夫性侵的炼狱，那是为什么我当年把所有人拒之门外的原因……所以少在自以为是的说是为我好，实际上不过是在怀疑我和你自己的能力罢了！”

这是亚瑟第一次对他人诉说长久以来按压在内心的压力。阿尔弗雷德惊愕失色地站在原地，看着Omega犹如水晶的透明泪珠快速地划过他的脸庞令人心痛不已，也只有这个时候Alpha才意识到自己的愚蠢行为。

哑口无言的美国青年不顾对方的阻拦将瘦弱的Omega抱入怀中，他缓缓地闭上双眼任由亚瑟不断地咒骂他是个畜生、混蛋。阿尔弗雷德无意之中解开那还未痊愈的伤口，然而他被自己坚定的意志蒙蔽了亚瑟对自己的好，甚至早已经做好准备只需要青年的开口便可以随时离开这充满恶臭的地狱。

“我想要的是自由掌控自己人生和未来，我最需要的就是你一如既往地站在我身边一起去指导与帮助！然而你所做的一切都只不过是把我推向父亲！把我推回那地狱的深渊！” 亚瑟悲痛欲绝地流下止不住的热泪，他一次又一次地将拳头捶打在自己心爱的Alpha地胸膛上。

Omega几乎是咆哮地面对阿尔弗雷德，他只希望对方能像从前一样不断地激励鼓舞着亚瑟做真正的自己。然而当两人的生活一旦融入在一块儿，需要顾虑的事情比单身时期更要复杂。

以往阿尔弗雷德只需要顺着亚瑟的心情，同时语言上的慰问便能抚平对方的心情。但是如今他的每一句话，每一个动作都会间接地影响到对方。这使他的责任比以往更是重大，同时这也带给他前所未有的压力。

但这次不一样，他已经做好心理准备接受未来所需承担的责任。亚瑟从来没忘记那一夜所带来的悲愤，只是阿尔弗雷德的存在似乎抹去那段不堪回首的记忆。为了再次取得亚瑟的信任，这次不再有任何借口只有最真诚的告白。

“我害怕……害怕你会后悔认识我，害怕我不能像其他Alpha一样给你最好的家庭，也不能像其他Alpha一样能够确保你能过上衣丰食饱的日子。我害怕在你面前暴露自己的失败，因为你是完美的而我一无所有。”

阿尔弗雷德用手去覆盖被泪水淹没的双眸，鼻子的酸痛让他知道自己已经到了极限。事到如今他依旧不敢直视亚瑟，他不想让对方看到自己最脆弱的一面，只是单纯想让Omega停留在他是个可靠的Alpha的记忆力。

“你真的是个笨的啊！我从不想让你变得和其他Alpha一样，我需要的只是阿尔弗雷德.福斯特.琼斯！” 

然而阿尔弗雷德所不知道的是，恋爱的坚固永远是双方互相包容彼此的全部，将对方自认为的弱势化为最有利的优点。正是因为美国青年的与众不同才会让亚瑟坠入爱河，而他的唯一才是Omega真正想要保留的。

“我真的很害怕你会像那天一样视我如仇人……我感觉到前所未有的恐惧。同时当我转身发现你不在身旁的时候……我——”亚瑟泣不成声地捂住嘴巴，这次他不再有任何抵抗任由阿尔弗雷德抱住自己。

Alpha就像是始终要长大的小孩一样认清这一切，他低头将脑袋靠在亚瑟的肩膀上，同时将双手抱紧对方纤细的腰上。嘴里不断地道歉同时祈求对方不要在哭泣，每一滴眼泪犹如锋锐的刀片刺进他的心。

“对不起，亚瑟……对不起……我知道我还不够成熟，我希望能够有一天与你肩并肩地站在一起……所以请不要怀疑我对你的爱。”阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，双手捧起Omega柔软的双颊。不带任何情欲，只有温柔的爱意地用嘴唇去触碰那双松软的唇瓣，最后松了口气地发出叹气声。

“我爱你。”阿尔弗雷德渐渐地睁开那双蔚蓝的双眸，他的额头与亚瑟的互撞，鼻尖也轻轻触碰对方保持亲密的动作。与以往的不同，这次那双璀璨充满希望以及坚毅的眼睛直视地凝视自己心爱的Omega，毫不犹豫地像亚瑟说出埋在心里依旧的那三个字。

“我也爱你。”亚瑟最开始有些诧异，因为这是阿尔弗雷德第一次将『我喜欢你』替换成『爱』。

等待已久的爱意使Omega情不自禁地咬紧下唇拼命隐藏内心的喜悦，他不想这么快就原谅阿尔弗雷德。然而他无法战胜内心的渴望，抛开一切地投奔对方的怀抱。亚瑟双手抱住Alpha的颈侧，对方也作出回应地将Omega拉进自己的怀里，就这样他们不约而同地闭上双眸任由柔软的唇瓣互相碰触、吸吮、到最后欲望逐渐添增地撕咬。

\-------------------------------------

时间又到了两年后，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的爱依旧缱绻。周围人面对亚瑟整日心花怒放的心情也只是把他当作逃脱老爷掌控来理解，殊不知在被爱情的滋润下Omega不仅心态有所转变，甚至他一如既往白皙的肌肤也逐渐变得红润，瘦弱的身材也在爱情的呵护下渐渐变得健康起来。

没人知道在与乔舒亚大发雷霆的争吵过后，阿尔弗雷德会在亚瑟半夜哭泣时候偷偷溜进他的房间，只是为了说几句慰问的话语逗对方开心。

也没人知道在雷厉风飞夜晚里，害怕闪烁雷鸣的Omega将被子裹紧他娇小的身体迟迟无法入睡，也只有阿尔弗雷德会躺在他的身旁用那健壮的身体去抱紧亚瑟，嘴里轻哼着小少爷最爱的曲子知道他入眠才悄然离去。

更没人知道在老爷为了让Omega保持纤细的身材而勒紧束腰带，就连晚餐也是他过敏的花生而制作出的美味食佳肴，而亚瑟只能无奈之下一次又一次地跳过晚餐，只有阿尔弗雷德会跑到小镇借用好友的厨房展示自己卓越的才艺为他做咖喱面包。尽管不是昂贵的材料，但是每一口都能品尝到Alpha的用心让他感到无比的幸福。

阿尔弗雷德为了有朝一日能带亚瑟离开这本破碎的家庭他依旧没放弃打两份工的念头，好在他的兼职是自己喜爱的工作。Alpha几乎是跑遍隔壁小镇的中产阶级家庭，只是为了帮组他们完成一幅全家福，又或是情侣之间留下纪念的浓厚爱意。

幸运的时候他会被富裕人家指点，每个人都对他的完成作品不释手因此得到不菲的收入。阿尔弗雷德写实的画法却利用色彩在作品里添加了几分梦幻，就像是将人们带回懵懂的童年时期最纯真的年代。

尽管如此阿尔弗雷德依旧明白现在的数量依旧不足以两人过上理想的生活，就算亚瑟毫不介意找与阿尔弗雷德曾经的家那般破碎的房子，只要Alpha能一如既往如此地对待他这已经就足够了。

虽然亚瑟的话的确起到一丝的慰藉，但即使是这样他依旧不忘自己的初衷，那就是让两人过上不错的日子。阿尔弗雷德明白自己永远无法像老爷那样打拼出一番隆重的事业，但他并不想回到以前酸苦的日子，只要有温饱的家庭这就足够了。

阿尔弗雷德这些年的成长亚瑟看在眼里，同时也感到无比的欣慰。Omega会在两人的休息间拿出几张牛皮纸以及墨水摆放在花园中央的休息座上，他知道阿尔弗雷德依旧希望能够在学业上获得成就，这不仅是自尊的问题同时也会在就业上得到更多的帮助。

就这样，亚瑟不计前嫌地从最基础的文字开始教学。阿尔弗雷德星光熠熠的眼睛里充满好奇，伸手去触碰那些既熟悉又陌生的字体。经过反反复复的练习，虽然他依旧对英文充满了疑问，例如为什么『Knife』发音的时候是『N』而不是『K』。

犹如小孩般烂漫的表情使Omega不禁发出轻笑声，但这些问题也证明了阿尔弗雷德每次都在专心地听课。亚瑟明白为了不引起家里仆人以及父母的注意，他与Alpha依旧要保持一定的距离，同时在阿尔弗雷德画作时也给予他一定的空间。

久而久之这一份浓情蜜意的相思也被亚瑟全神贯注地投入到自己所创作的小说里，和阿尔弗雷德一样在夜晚里仅有油灯陪伴着自己的孤独。伴随打字机发出『叮！』的响声再次被拉回起点，亚瑟才回过神现在已经是凌晨可他依旧没有一丝困意。

亚瑟提起油灯放到床头前，他从脖子上取出被做成项链的钥匙打开最底层的抽屉。里面装着阿尔弗雷德的外套。平时只有发情期时才会用得上那宽厚简陋的皮衣，而上面所残留Alpha身上的柠檬以及阳光的淡香味在覆盖他身躯。

这一切仿佛就像是阿尔弗雷德亲自拥抱自己般温暖，整个空间都充满了他的气味。亚瑟的眼皮也在不知不觉中逐渐变得沉重，他缓缓地一张一合直到睡衣完全侵略他的知觉，就这样在魂牵梦萦中入眠。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

“阿尔，把外套还给我！”阿尔弗雷德乐此不疲地逗弄omega，双手插入棕色外套口袋用轻盈的脚步快速地倒退，看着对方不耐烦地加快速度试图追上自己。

“嗯？上一秒我还记得它是我的东西。”青年坏笑道。

亚瑟显然对这样的答复十分的不满，他伸手试图去抓住衣服的边角时又再次被Alpha巧妙地躲开。两人甚至不在乎站在窗户里观察两人的管家，他们依旧像小孩一样喜欢戏弄彼此。

阿尔弗雷德不是没有发觉亚瑟总是会在固定的时间将外套归还给自己，并且言语里强调必须让青年一直穿在身上的奇怪命令。久而久之Alpha明白这一切不过因为他衣服里沾有自己的味道逐渐褪去，所以才会被对方提出这种要求并且在隔天归还外套。

不断地追逐中阿尔弗雷德脸上露出天真烂漫的笑容，也就在这时他却突然停止脚步使亚瑟无法控制速度，猝不及防地扑在美国青年的怀里。阿尔弗雷德对这样的结果自鸣得意，他将手从口袋里抽出抱住Omega的腰拉进两人的距离。

亚瑟环绕四周才发现自己只顾着追逐阿尔弗雷德，却没察觉到他已经被带入迷宫般复杂的花园里。四周被藤条做成的篱笆环绕，从缝隙里透过和煦耀眼的阳光照射在亚瑟细致的脸庞上，此时他的翡翠绿珠比任何事物都要靡丽地闪灼。

阿尔弗雷德收起原本戏弄对方的表情让Omega看到他沉稳的一面，四方清晰的轮廓和高粱的鼻子，蜂蜜金棕在与刺眼的眼光融为一体。那令人百般不厌的英俊面容逐渐地靠近自己，亚瑟也缓缓地往下看着对方粉色的双唇渐渐地靠近，直到唇瓣与自己的紧贴在一块儿才心满意足地合上双眸。

光是简单的接吻便能让两人欣喜若狂陶醉在彼此的温度和气息中。亚瑟嘴角忍不住呈现出得意的微笑，任由阿尔弗雷德在中断接吻时立马再次凑近用双唇捏紧又拉扯着他的下唇，Omega则是露出自己粉嫩水灵灵的舌尖迷惑对方占有自己的全部。

柔软而又灵活的舌头互相轻碰着，随之换来的是越发激烈的拥吻。亚瑟主动地抱住Alpha解释的颈侧让他再稍微低头与自己接吻，两人的身体逐渐变得滚烫，嘴里不断地传出沉重而充满欲望的呼吸声。

尽管两人已经断开吻舌头依旧互相交缠着，直到双唇再次互相碰触阿尔弗雷缓缓地将亚瑟推到篱笆上加深彼此之间的拥吻。他宽厚粗燥的手指划过亚瑟细嫩的肌肤，那时无比舒服令人享受的幸福。Omega在激动下伸手抓紧对方柔软的顺发，他已经做好准备就这样被对方吞噬。

“下次吧？”正当亚瑟期待青年跨出下一步时对方却突然终止，他亲吻亚瑟的轮廓以及敏感的颈侧，最后撩起刘海在他的额头上留下吻。

显然阿尔弗雷德已经察觉到亚瑟的发情期准备开始了，如果继续下去也只会导致对方的发情期提前。这次Alpha丧失了之前的顽固，他脱下外套递给对方。亚瑟像是抢到宝贝一般立即接过抱紧在怀里，同时离开前也不忘对阿尔弗雷德吐舌头抗议自己的不满再快速跑回房间里，留下阿尔弗雷德一人痴笑地站在原地回味着刚才所发生的事情。

\------------------------------------------

两天后阿尔弗雷德在风雨交加的夜晚里冲忙地跑向庄园屋宅的处所敲门，不出所料安德鲁森为他开门并且执意让青年站在门口不要随意乱晃，要是老爷与夫人看到湿透的地板一定又止不住找家里的佣人发泄。

经过一天的忙碌Alpha才想起自己忘了向安德鲁森领取这个月的工资，自己突如其来的访问不得不等待管家回到自己的卧室里拿出装在信封的钱。这段期间阿尔弗雷德百无聊赖地靠在门口看着司空见惯的客厅以及白色，直到一位熟悉的肥胖男人的身影进入眼帘。

查尔斯医生，自从帕德里克毅然决然地离开回到波斯顿，柯克兰夫妇不得不请私人医生照顾庄园里所有人的健康。男人鬼鬼祟祟同时东张西望地从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，他即刻得像一只流口水的猪撬开亚瑟的房门边蹑手蹑脚地走进去。

阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头疑惑地看着这一切，他第一时间反应到的是亚瑟是否在发情期间生病了。很快他又立即意识到事情的不对劲。

“嘿！你！”青年看着熟悉的女性Beta爱丽丝，查尔医生的助理。

“我？”女人转头向声音的来源便指了指自己，阿尔弗雷德连忙点头回应爱丽丝的脸上充满疑惑地靠近全身湿透的Alpha。

“请你回答我一个问题，一个发情期的Omega如果生病的话可以和Alpha医生独处吗？”阿尔弗雷德迅速地问道，虽然他尽可能地表现得很自然可惜他的神情早已出卖了自己。

“哦不，实际上甚至连Beta都有可能在Omega发情期里受到影响。所以大部分情况下都会有Omega护士或者Omega病人家属的陪同下才能进行就医。”得到确定的答案后，阿尔弗雷德脸上露出僵硬的微笑连忙道谢。

看着爱丽丝礼貌性地回笑，她走出大门撑起雨伞离开阿尔弗雷德的视线。然而安德鲁森依旧没出现已经让他等得不耐烦了，比起金钱他现在更在乎的是亚瑟的处境。于是青年立即脱下沾满溺水的鞋子，在湿透沉重的袜子下一步步地走向亚瑟房间的大门。

这是亚瑟发情期的第二天，也是最严重的一天。隔着一扇沉重的厚门依稀能嗅到对方纯净还未被标记过的气味，以及香甜的气息更是使人抓狂。里面传出哽咽的咳嗽声时，阿尔弗雷德依旧有些迟疑自己是否应该打扰看病的过程，说不定斯科特就在里面，要是发现自己必是捩手覆羹。

“嘘！给我安静点，在我心情好的时候说不定能对你温柔一些……嘿嘿嘿……”诡异的笑声以及亚瑟的啜泣声使得青年火冒三丈。

阿尔弗雷德握住门把却发现对方没有锁门，可见那肮脏的老东西迫不及待地占有Omega而忘记最重要的一件事。青年也毫不客气地将大门敞开，之间里面伸手不见五指。

大门打开外面的灯光透入里面他只看到Omega被查尔斯掐住脖子，Alpha的皮带已经解开正图谋不轨地抓住亚瑟的大腿。漆黑的卧室使青年无法看到Omega的脸，但是空气中弥漫着惶恐以及厌恶的气息。

“谁、谁！？” 此时阿尔弗雷德的脾气暴躁如雷，他异态反常地安静走向肥胖的Alpha面前。没有一丝警告，也毫无征兆地用手掌盖住对方的脸同一时间猛烈地将他从床上拽下，让后脑勺猛烈地敲打在地面上。

青年揪住对方的头发让他的脑袋离开地面，同时再次抓住对方的脸暴力地往地面砸去。三番五次的暴力已经让对方变得不堪一击，鼻青脸肿的医生正试图解释自己行为时，阿尔弗雷德更是不耐烦地用拳头揍对方的脸颊，直到他将一颗牙齿吐出。

门外的灯光在此时显得那么的刺眼，查尔斯全身颤抖地看着男人冰冷的眼睛里起了毫不犹豫的杀心。在用手肘以及最后的力气，医生试图爬出去求救却再次被年轻力壮的Alpha从门外的边缘拉回来。

阿尔弗雷德抓住对方的衣领再次握紧拳头让凸起的骨头部分去猛烈地敲打对方，直到他累了再次揪其对方的头发用手肘骨撞击医生的太阳穴。直到查尔斯因为疼痛而几乎晕倒他也不愿意善罢甘休，甚至就这样杀死对方也无所谓的心态去面对。

“阿、阿尔……”直到亚瑟轻声的呼唤才短暂地将阿尔弗雷德的理智拉回现实，就在这时查尔斯趁逃离的空隙将青年推开，自己则是连滚带爬地逃离这里。就在阿尔弗雷德想要追上去时，对方却聪明地用钥匙将门反锁。

阿尔弗雷德知道自己必须要立马离开这里，在亚瑟的发情的气味夺走自己的理智之前。青年不愿意踢开大门，天知道门外的Alpha守卫们会不会趁大门损坏的机会偷偷潜入，或许窗户是不错的选择，阿尔弗雷德可以将椅子放在窗外看守对方。

“好、好……暗，看、不见——”亚瑟结巴地说着，惊魂未定的Omega像是被自己的口水呛到一样带着哭腔缓缓地说道。

“亚瑟，你的火柴在哪里？”此时阿尔弗雷德才想起Omega一旦在过分漆黑的环境里会全身不自觉地抽搐，恐慌万状的他甚至连基础的事也无法打理。青年尽可能地用温柔的口吻问道，试图安抚对方颠倒起伏的心情。

“抽屉……第一、个……”Alpha试图在黑暗的空间里加快自己的速度，他摸黑地寻找床头的位置便立马将抽屉打开。

阿尔弗雷德翻箱倒柜地摸索里面的东西，直到他发现一个小盒子才立即庆幸地将火柴，让红色的部分滑过和字旁的磷点燃火焰。阿尔弗雷德借用火柴的灯光找到蜡烛的位置便等待着他的燃烧，看着蜡烛上的灯光从一开始的摇曳不稳到后来的坚定才将火柴上的燃烧会吹灭。

“嘘……没事的亚蒂，深呼吸。”宽敞的空间一点点地被照亮也让阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，他转身握紧亚瑟颤抖冰冷的双手。Omega湿润通红的眼眶更是使人怜惜，青年再次拨开对方的刘海亲吻他的额头。

尽管他十分地想要品尝那红润的双唇，但迫在眉睫上他不能让自己给亚瑟任何的希望。最起码不是在对方发情期，被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑时夺走他的初次体验。他知道事后亚瑟一定会恨透自己，同时他也不想两人本应该在浪漫时将身体交给彼此，却因为发情期而变得淫荡。

“听着亚瑟……你需要坚强，我不能继续呆在这里否则我也无法控制自己……但是我就在窗外守护你的好吗？”

“不要离开我……我真的好害怕，求求你就这样躺在床上。我们不需要做什么，但是请你待在我旁边。”发情期捣乱荷尔蒙而导致Omega的个性表现的十分异常，比起以往那故作坚强的小少爷如今胆小坦率。

美国青年皱紧眉头疼爱有加地凝视忐忑不安的Omega，亚瑟担惊受怕地眯紧双眼使得更多热泪涌出。普遍的Omega在独自面对发情期时都会带有不安以及压力，同时再次经历被那样对待的他此时最害怕的就是伶俜地面对这一切。

“亚蒂……我……好吧，就到你睡着为止，然后我就在窗外等到早上好吗？”Alpha用拇指扫过对方眼角上残留的泪水。通红的眼眶鼻子显得楚楚可怜的样子实在没法拒绝，亚瑟则是听到提议后点头妥协。

 

 

“来吧。”亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德缓缓站起，他往左侧移动腾出位置给Alpha躺下。为了不沾湿床，阿尔弗雷德脱下身上的衣物以及袜子。正当他解开皮带时，Omega炙热的视线正凝视着自己，期待着阿尔弗雷德全身赤裸地躺到他身旁。

或许现在不是适当的时间，所以阿尔弗雷德果断地将皮带扣回去躺到床上。亚瑟失望而惭愧地躲躲闪闪的目光使Alpha忍不住发出轻笑声，他知道自己的想法被发现了所以才更加难为情。为了避免更多的尴尬他背对Alpha尝试入睡。

Omega十分有默契地抬起脑袋让对方伸长手臂，自己的颈侧则靠在上面。阿尔弗雷德和往常一样一只手作为亚瑟的枕头，另外一只则是搂住Omega的腰将他拉进自己的怀里的同时，将鼻子以及脑袋埋在对方的颈侧上。

发情期的Omega嗅觉比以往更加敏感，光是阿尔弗雷德身上青柠的沾满雨水的味道已经足以让他的身体变得松软。亚瑟抓紧被子裹紧瘦小的身躯试图冷静，可Alpha呼吸的热气不断地吹打在他赤裸而敏感的脖子上，一阵阵的酥麻快感都在劝导他放下所谓的理智。

“嘘……我在这里。”亚瑟握紧松软的枕头发出轻吟声，加上急促的呼吸声使Alpha更加靠近自己。阿尔弗雷德误以为Omega还未从惶恐中恢复，于是就像以往害怕打雷一样亲吻她碰上的头发，嘴里不断地说着温柔的话语。

阿尔弗雷德的声音比以往要低沉，磁性的声线和嘴唇间吐出的热气不断地在亚瑟敏感的耳边回荡。omega要紧丰厚的下唇压制着声音，而对方犹如羽毛般轻抚着手臂已经足够让他泛起白眼。

“嗯啊……”这已经是Omega的极限，身体不由自主地向身材健壮温暖的Alpha靠去。阿尔弗雷德本以为对方只是在撒娇，可当亚瑟握紧他的手用温热柔软的舌头舔舐每一处时他才发现不对劲。

亚瑟扭动着身体故意用臀部去磨蹭对方鼓鼓的但还未勃起的肉棒，他如同饥渴的小猫用粉嫩的舌头不断细细品尝阿尔弗雷德每一丝气味。此时房间里充斥着omega犹如焦糖般甜腻的发情味，也正在一步步销毁Alpha的斗志。

“亚瑟、醒醒！我们不能这样！”阿尔弗雷德试图挣脱自己的手同时轻声呵斥道。可事到如今这一切对于小少爷来说多已经无所谓了，他全身早已被欲火焚烧等待Alpha探索它的身体。

“阿尔……唔嗯……我们来做吧？” 身体如同被电流疏通过一般无比敏感无力，小腹仿佛被燃烧一样炙热。亚瑟瞬间将阿尔弗雷德压在床上自己则是坐到Alpha的大腿，他也无法忽视内心的期待已久的欲望。  
亚瑟眯起充满欲望眼睛，在蜡烛的火焰下显得无比性感。Omega再次握住青年宽厚的手掌，这次不再压制内心的互望用坚定而诱惑的眼神亲吻对方的手心，似乎在告知Alpha自己的坚决。随后他缓慢地亲吻血丝凸起的手背，不断地用脸去蹭那温热的手掌试图得到更多的爱抚。

“亚、亚瑟……”尽管阿尔弗雷德表现的无动于衷，但他撑起山丘的裤头早已出卖了他的内心。亚瑟露出满意而自豪的微笑，他掀开自己的睡衣裙让对方看着早已被欲火支配的身躯，男根在毫无被碰触的情况下早已挺起，前端缓缓涌出透明的水珠。

抛下所谓的自尊、理智，他受够发情期带来的只有身体上的疼痛，而现在阿尔弗雷德在身旁似乎能够平复一切。亚瑟借用膝盖的力气缓缓地向前滑动，在毫无提醒下猛烈地坐在对方敏感的男根上，自顾自地扭摆着腰部毫不在意在对方的裤头上留下肉穴里流出的爱液。

阿尔弗雷德炙热的视线集中在亚瑟扭摆的腰部，每次往下移动时候淫液在棕色裤子上留下的水渍显得无比色情。Omega毫无避讳地抬起腰部，有意让阿尔弗雷德看到粘滑的爱液拉出细细的银丝。

“Oh god……”青年无法转移视线，他紧张地用手抓紧碍眼的刘海让眼前的景象变得更清晰。

“嘶……嗯啊……阿尔弗雷德快点触摸我……” Omega皱紧眉头一副受伤迫不及待地让人想要向前去安抚的表情恳求着阿尔弗雷德，但实际上他却自娱自乐地在Alpha面前握住自己的男根快速地套弄。

每次握紧龟头时更多透明的前精缓缓地涌出，亚瑟加大力道用食指来回磨蹭自己的马眼。一阵阵酥麻的快感很快吞噬他的思考，也毫不在乎声音所发出的淫荡娇喘声。Omega身体靠前让勃起的性器仅贴在对方的腹肌上，自己则是渴望地亲吻对方脸型轮廓，轻轻撕咬他的下唇最后舔舐着阿尔弗雷德同样敏感的耳朵哀求。

见青年依旧有所迟疑，而亚瑟早已按耐不住内心的欲火从对方的身上腿下，迅速地岔开对方的双腿解开他的皮带。omega亲吻着阿尔弗雷德的胸膛缓慢地移下到腹肌，同时掏出他粗壮的肉棒缓慢地上下滑动，到龟头处时加大力道紧紧握住同时扭转自己的手腕，让对方每一处敏感点都得到爱抚。

“啊啊……亚瑟我……”Omega似乎有意避开对方最重要的部位，他亲吻着Alpha的人鱼线同时左右扭动屁股等待被爱抚。亚瑟抬起头像是无辜的小孩般凝视青年，浓情蜜意的眼神里充满了无限的情欲。

亚瑟侧过脑袋亲吻温热而坚硬的肉棒，每一根突出的血丝在被粉色的舌尖触碰的瞬间加快跳动的速度。肉穴不断流出透明的爱液已经沾湿了他的大腿内侧，当他与阿尔弗雷德四目相对有说不上的紧张、刺激。  
碍事的睡衣裙很快被亚瑟掀起拉到胯下用大腿夹住，赤裸的肉臀暴露在空气中。发情期使他的身体变得异常火热，下体不由自主的骚痒等着被宠爱。柔软灼热的舌叶舔舐粗壮物的边缘，挑逗般亲吻着肉棒的每一寸肌肤唯独故意冷落最敏感的龟头。

“嗯……哼唔……” 阿尔弗雷德握紧白灼丝滑的床单忍耐占有对方的冲动。亚瑟见Alpha依旧没有索行动，他用唇瓣贴在男根的前端上，随之而来的是灼热的口腔以及过分柔嫩的舌头将他敏感的前端裹紧。

或许就连亚瑟都曾没想过自己最痛恨取悦Alpha的课程却在此时派上用场。Alpha的巨根使Omega不得不使用双手握住，在自己缓缓地吞噬肉棒过程中双手互相配合地反方向扭转，同时往下移动为了确保所有的肌肤都得到照应。

阿尔弗雷德吃力地用手肘撑起自己身前的体重，他伸出手触碰对方柔软的脸颊。亚瑟却再次变本加厉地挑逗Alpha的耐力，毫无顾忌地将前半巨棒吞噬。龟头顶到脸颊内侧而鼓起，楚楚可怜清纯真挚的眼神里却在此时体现的无比淫荡。

这一切突如其来的刺激对于没有过性经验的青年来说，他仿佛被一阵阵快感的巨浪吞噬而迷失自我。温热湿润的口腔紧紧地包裹住敏感的肉棒，亚瑟总是在吞噬的过程中吸紧肉棒，生疏的技术使牙齿触碰到男根的边缘。尽管如此这并不影响对方收紧时给予的压迫快感，舌头也灵活地蠕动舔舐灼热的肉棒.

“哈啊……唔嗯……亚蒂……”快感刺激着他所有的感官，脑袋因为前所未有的舒服而变得昏沉。阿尔弗雷德咬紧下唇时不时揪住Omega松软的头发，仿佛只需要一瞬间就能达到高潮，这对于年轻的Alpha来说是一场惨无人道的严峻考验。

亚瑟双手握住粗壮而灼热的肉棒，微微抬起头观赏Alpha享受地皱紧眉头眼睛里满是涌出爱意和痛苦挣扎的表情。双手配合着口交的动作，湿润的口腔缓缓地吐出肉棒双手也趁机随之向上滑动。

Omega亲吻着沾满口水而湿漉的龟头，粉嫩的舌头来回快速扫过对方敏感的系带，每个波皱处都被不断地探索。又是犹如闪电击中的快感不断地涌入他的神经，身体不由自主地抽搐血液就像是欲火燃烧至沸腾难受。

阿尔弗雷德脸上表情的所有变化都被他看得一清二楚，亚瑟从未感觉如此的自豪过。或许是因为前所未有的支配权，那令人兴奋紧张的感觉更是激发他的欲望。随着欲火不断增长，亚瑟身上的气味就像是水晶般靡丽的绯红玫瑰花瓣所做成的面包酱，细腻甜美酱料只需要品尝一口就会无法自拔陷入更深。

而眼前这一切曼妙的美景却被荆棘挡住去路，而冲向伊甸之园的前提是全身遍体鳞伤的代价。亚瑟身体所散发的甜蜜气味已经将Alpha逼上悬崖边角，残存的最后一线理智也伴随Omega炙热的口腔再次吞噬欲火焚烧的肉棒时，犹如一把无情的剪刀轻而易举地剪断。  
亚瑟用柔软的脸庞蹭着粗硬的肉棒边缘，尽可能地诱惑眼前的Alpha。尽管他不介意继续保持这样的距离，但发情期所带来的痛苦只想要对方占有自己的身体，仿佛只要是能够感受对方在体内交合的快感就能改过所有的痛楚。

“哼嗯……啾……唔嗯……”接踵而来的快感从一开始就没断过，Alpha的眼前一片朦胧。他从未感受到如此舒服的事，他甚至没想过单纯嘴巴居然能够产生如此美妙的触感。耳朵里不断传出亚瑟享受地品尝肉棒的声响，赞不绝口地舔舐再次深入吞噬肉棒。

阿尔弗雷德仰头长大嘴巴想要发出舒服的声音，但是这种禁忌下人与主人的性爱所导致的禁果只能忍耐。不知不觉中Alpha的手压在亚瑟的脑袋上，他的动作上下移动，只是在欲望的带领下青年有时候会让Omega试图吞入的更深。

粗长的肉棒已经灌满了他的嘴巴，深入龟头也撞击到他的喉咙尽管如此依旧无法将对方的男根全部吞噬。亚瑟的内心已经到了极限，这对于发情期的他来说何尝不是一种折磨。

肉棒散发的强烈雄性气味逐渐变得越发浓厚灌满他整个口鼻腔，随着手中男根不断地兴奋地颤抖，亚瑟明白对方就快要达到高潮。Omega加快脑袋上想抽插的动作，缓缓吐出的瞬间他尽可能地用柔软的唇瓣包裹边缘，同时平放的舌头加快整个过程。

等到亚瑟下颚开始酸痛时候他便将龟头含入口中，舌头快速地打圈扫过光滑的前端双手也不停地抚慰着Alpha。一阵阵的酥麻就像是有只蝴蝶在阿尔弗雷德的小腹里自由自在地飞翔着，他的感受到亚瑟再深吞自己的肉棒。

那股温热和湿润随着亚瑟吞噬不断地吸紧双颊所产生强烈的挤压，使阿尔弗雷德心跳加速他知道再这样下去自己会瞬间达到高潮。青年试图去阻止对方，而亚瑟不为所动地继续专注自己的工作。 

 

（剩下内容只会放在本子里哦！感兴趣的人可以去看看一宣

 

http://milddd.lofter.com/post/443c5f_12daa7804

 

 

）

 

“哈啊……阿尔、进来……”同一时间血液的腥味占据了Omega的味蕾，他依旧还没意识到自己犯下的滔天大罪。依旧处于高潮的Omega全身筋挛地抽搐，他缓缓地将双手移到自己的大腿并且捏紧张开自己的肉瓣，露出紧闭的湿漉漉的肉穴邀约对方。

“亚瑟……唔嗯……”阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊间俯下身体吻住他柔软的唇瓣，同时住自己发硬到痛的肉棒抵在入口处外。他用龟头来来回回地扫弄外穴，不仅仅是为了让爱液沾湿自己的肉棒，同时也是为了挑逗他。

正当阿尔弗雷德准备插入时，大门此刻被脾气暴躁的红发Alpha踢开。对方厌恶地看着床上的两人，不等亚瑟开口解释斯科特的拳头已经打在阿尔弗雷德的脸颊上。不给对青年人和解释的机会，年长的Alpha将青年从床上拉下来。

“你，好好照顾他。”斯科特粗暴地揪住阿尔弗雷德的金发，一边拖着他到门口前扔下一句话给帕德里克。他愤怒地用肩膀撞开身后脸青鼻肿的医生，随后将青年推入既熟悉又陌生的地下室。


	20. Chapter 20

“等、斯科特听我解释！”双腿犹如果冻松软无力，Omega以最快的速度跑到门口却被帕德里克用庞大的身躯挡住去路，亚瑟掂起脚眼神里充满恐惧地看着暴戾恣睢的红发男子揪住阿尔弗雷德的头发，蛮横地将他拖入地下室。

“哼！奸夫淫夫！”查尔斯双手勉强地交叉他肥胖的身躯，摆出自己仿佛就是男主人姿态在一旁的幸灾乐祸地发出冷笑声。

“You son of a bitch!”Omega对医生怒斥道，不忘之前的愤怒与他毫不在意帕德里克的阻拦，小少爷从床头桌上抄起金属做的蜡烛台再次打在医生受伤的脑袋上，直到破头流血Omega才感觉到解气。

不顾金发Alpha的阻拦Omega将蜡烛台扔到对方的脸上让他远离自己才肯善罢甘休，起初帕德里克单纯认为是查尔斯的告状坏了他的好事才会有如此激烈的反应，然而愤怒的气味消淡脸上心有余悸的气味迟迟不散。

为了追究细节帕德里克不顾查尔斯试图假借『检查身体』的借口将他拒之门外，面对同行医生只能咬牙切齿地转身离开。男人走后亚瑟的身体明显轻松许多，他着在床上低落地凝视自己的手指，感觉像个废物一样无能为力。

“是阿尔救了我……” 亚瑟喃喃自语道。

“嗯？”虽然Omega十分不情愿再次描述那段令人反胃恶心的经历，但他知道帕德里克是唯一能够帮助阿尔弗雷德逃离魔窟的人。亚瑟有些无奈又十分的畏惧地抱住自己，反反复复地深呼吸调理自己的情绪后才将事情的经过娓娓道来。

\-----------------------------------------  
“你太让我失望了，孩子……”斯科特烦躁地卷起袖子将剩余一半的香烟仍在地上，用它昂贵的皮鞋熄灭烟头。

阿尔弗雷德双手与脖子被铁链锁住，沉甸甸而生锈的链子也紧紧地捆在地上强迫他跪在冰冷的地面。满身皮鞭的抽打，黑紫色的瘀青还有皮开肉绽的伤痕都不足以让年长的Alpha解气。年轻的Alpha缓缓地抬起头，他的双眼已经被打肿而无法正常地睁开，口鼻腔充满血腥味。

“额——唔嗯……呃啊！！”斯科特不耐烦地将纯白色的盐巴涂抹在流淌鲜血的伤口，静静地凝视白色物质吸收着绯红的血液。撕裂的疼痛感使阿尔弗雷德不断地挣扎，可双手被铁链捆在地面的他无法逃脱，直到茭白的盐逐渐染上鲜红的颜色他依旧不动神色地享受对方痛苦的画面。

“胆子很大嘛，居然敢在亚瑟意识不清醒的时候占他便宜。你小子是觉得命很长吗？”红发Alpha从口袋里掏出崭新的香烟，同时摸索着打火机。男人深吸一口气看着烟头逐渐被火焰点燃才和上盖子，他走到阿尔弗雷德面前粗暴地揪住对方柔软的金发，缓缓地将白眼吐到对方脸上。

“……咳咳……哈啊……” 呛鼻的烟味使青年本能地转头躲过，斯科特不满地再次野蛮地扯着他的头发，强迫性地扬起头让他与自己对视。

随着铁门被拉开的声音，稳重的脚步声『啪嗒、啪嗒』地接近两人。斯科特本能转头看向开门的帕德里克，他面无表情地凝视遍体鳞伤的青年随后站到两人之间。阿尔弗雷德缺乏体力将额头靠在地面，用尽最后一丝力气转头看向加入这严酷惩罚的Alpha。

“够了，斯科特。事情会发生到这一步并不完全是他造成的。”过分平淡的语气透露着帕德里克对于这样的结果。

“他，试图性侵我的弟弟！我们两人的弟弟，如果你忘记亚瑟的身份的话——”

“是查尔斯，亚瑟把所有事情都告诉我了。是他试图标记亚瑟时被阿尔弗雷德发现，那家伙逃走之后把房间反琐了。”帕德里克厌恶这样的大哥，斯科特总会因为年轻时候对亚瑟暴力的发泄感到愧疚而过分保护，同时也认为周围没人会比他更爱护自己的弟弟。

“你以为我会相信这些话？如果真的是那样的话，这小子为什么不直接爬窗离开吗？亚瑟神志不清楚，只要是看到他喜欢的人自然也会愿意张开双腿交配。你知道如果父亲发现他被标记的下场是什么吗！？”斯科特愤恨地拿起鞭子顶住阿尔弗雷德的脑袋转头看向帕德里克，同时提醒他亚瑟的房间在一楼只要想离开有的是机会。

“Don’t be stupid, Scott.”

“看好你的嘴巴！”自以为是的言论使帕德里克不耐烦地翻白眼，而斯科特则是没有心情与他玩猜字谜的游戏，言语中警告对方把得知的所有事都说出来。

“你也应该知道孤身一人度过发情期的Omega本身就处于焦躁不安，尤其经历过那种事情之后亚瑟就像是抓住救命稻草不愿意松开。更何况他们两个根本还没交配也没标记，你的担心是多余的。”

“你当我是五岁小孩不知道这味道是什么吗？”帕德里克轻描淡写的诉说引起斯科特的不满，发出嘲讽的笑声甚至不愿意面对年轻的医生。

对于斯科特来说年纪相仿的帕德里克和自己一样在童年里煎熬独立地挺过一切，而年轻的医生依旧陷入在回忆里，他嫉妒亚瑟得到的所有帮助以及关爱。虽然帕德里克的确妒火中烧现在所得到的一切，家人的支持以及爱情的风顺，但是他也同样用自己的方式在关切着亚瑟。

与帕德里克不同，他希望亚瑟意识到自己的丑陋同时接纳自己的那部分，用最诚恳的态度去面对自己。或许是因为斯科特早已成为父亲的缘故，他所做的一切犹如在打造梦幻城堡不让他被外人袭击。

“不，准确来说是阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟标记了。还是说你不相信作为医生的我？”帕德里克将手中的枕头扔向斯科特，任由柔软的羽毛漂浮在空中。看得出阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟独处的过程中，他仅靠撕咬枕头发泄占有对方的欲望。

“嘶——！”斯科特迟疑的瞬间年轻医生又立马走到阿尔弗雷德身后，他用拇指用力按压那明显凹陷的齿印，同时周边残留流少量的血迹。

阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙根握住拳头挣扎，地面上与铁链相接的铁皮逐渐动摇，帕德里克在对方挣脱之前立即收手。庄园犹如舞台剧里光鲜亮丽的演员绯闻迅速地被传播，用不了多久老爷会变本加厉地惩罚亚瑟。

“亚瑟现在呢？”斯科特冷静地问道，眼睛依旧停留在青年被标记的脖子上。

他想法和帕德里克一样，更糟糕的是阿尔弗雷德需要一年的时间清除被标记的味道。被发现一起缠绵的对象后，乔舒亚必定不会放过青年，更糟糕的是不分青红皂白地将他送上斩头台。

“你房间，凯莉在照顾他。还有所有的有份钥匙都在我这儿，也派安德鲁森在门外看守。” 斯科特平静地点头，迟疑了一会儿最终还是将钥匙递给帕德里克。

年轻的医生结果后迅速地将阿尔弗雷德脖子以及手腕上的铁链拆除，大男孩瘫软地趴在地上急促地呼吸。帕德里克迅速地检查对方伤痕累累的身体，肋骨部分严重的瘀青，最坏的结论是被踢断两根肋骨。身体上的汗水以及粘稠的血资残留盐巴，清理全身的伤口又将会是艰辛万苦的经历。

帕德里克拉开沉重的铁门，阿尔弗雷德好奇地侧过脑袋气喘吁吁地凝视被捆绑起来的查尔斯。男人被布料捂住了嘴巴，可从喉咙里传出撕心裂肺的嘶吼却依旧清晰。帕德里克每靠近一步他都无法克制自己颤抖的身体，疯狂地摇头。

或许是柯克兰家的血统，他十分享受对方求饶的样子。没有丝毫犹豫帕德里克惬意地吹着欢快的口哨，一边揪住他的后衣领有些吃力地将查尔斯拉入地狱。老医生看着坐在凳子上的红发Alpha在一瞬间抬起头瞪像他，犹如恶魔选中了自己的猎物，他的恐惧正是恶魔所需要的营养剂。

“顺便，我给你准备一份不错的礼物。如果你需要手术刀的话，我把备份工具放在书房里。”帕德里克发出嘲讽的笑声，他蹲下身躯将阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地扶起。离开前不忘提醒斯科特如果需要铲除后患他便会挥之即去。

空旷的地下室里一边又一遍地传出鞭子的抽打声，男人哽咽的声音不断地求饶。帕德里克终于把走路不便的阿尔弗雷德扶出地下室，他迅速地挑选其中一个客房将青年安顿。

全身的疼痛使阿尔弗雷德动弹不得，背部血肉模糊的伤口以及肋骨的疼痛让他无法找到适合的姿势休息。帕德里克看着青年吃力地用手肘和手掌的力气支撑自己的重量，缓慢地转移位置寻找适合的姿势。

最终青年还是愁眉苦脸地坐在床上，他无法入睡也不能休息，全身的同刺激着他所有的神经感官。帕德里克走出客房领取自己的医药箱，打算作为谢罪在Alpha伤口恢复之前住在安逸的房间里修养。

不过这远远不够，或许应该用金钱赔偿？然而这样对于阿尔弗雷德来说就像在侮辱他与亚瑟之间的感情。帕德里克唉声叹气地拿起箱子返回客房，看着青年背对自己侧着身子小心翼翼地呼吸。

现在对于阿尔弗雷德来说他的内脏就像是被人无时无刻地捏住，甚至连呼吸胸口以及肚子的起伏也能感受到撕裂的刺痛。帕德里克不知道应该如何面对眼前正与亚瑟交往的大男孩，只记得对方小时候眼里满是对他的欣赏。而现在他应该像朋友、客人还是弟弟男友的目光去看待眼前的年轻人。

“这一切都是我自找的……”阿尔弗雷德红肿的双眼正与困意作斗争，迷迷糊糊中说出莫名其妙的话。

“抱歉？”帕德里克拉开椅子看着男孩宽厚的骨架，令人刮目相看的肌肉线条如今布满皮开肉绽的伤势。

奇怪的是医生对于阿尔弗雷德的遭遇没有丝毫的同情，他甚至对自己的冷血程度感到吃惊。或许如果不是因为亚瑟的请求，他和斯科特是站在同一条线上，无法原谅趁机占便宜的混球。阿尔弗雷德所犯下的罪并不应该受到这不对等的惩罚，尽管如此他内心依旧觉得十分痛快。

“如果斯科特没有打断的话……之后亚瑟一定会恨我一辈子吧……”Alpha青年缓缓地闭上双目，在深吸一口气时迅速又模糊地吐出最后几个单词便在疼痛中晕了过去。

“……”也是这一句话让帕德里克感到羞愧，在冷漠苛刻的社会、家庭里成长的所有人，只有阿尔弗雷德依旧保持童年里的那份童贞。

帕德里克并不相信『长久的爱』，他有喜欢的Alpha凯特，性格与沉默寡言的自己恰恰相反。每次只要和她独处就会发觉原来时间是那么快遗失，前所未有的轻松和欢乐仿佛就像是吸食大麻给予的短暂幻境。可对于年轻的医生来说，这些只不过是体内的荷尔蒙作祟，一旦热恋期过后只剩下的是无限的忍耐和冷漠。

他感觉到自己逐渐地丧失人性，或许只有这样才能获得更轻松。他害怕凯特的热情，就像是熔岩正试图融化一座冰山一样。帕德里克曾想过正常人的生活，可一旦受到父母的信件他又立马陷入沉思。等到他回过神来才发现斯科特早有了妻女，亚瑟也等来许久的春天，威尔的婚礼会在春天举行，唯独他一人还停留在原地无法触碰那些幻想。

\----------------------------------------

最后四天里亚瑟发情期比往常越发痛苦，失去血色的惨白双唇颤颤巍巍地从喉咙深处发出疾苦的呻吟，严重的黑眼圈和急促的呼吸都像是在苟延残喘地度过每一天。尽管可口的佳肴摆在床头前，他依旧表现得食不下咽。

实际上他的肚子早因为饥饿使得胃部刺痛，可小腹的痛楚确是百般折磨。亚瑟龇牙裂嘴无声地呐喊，温热的水晶泪珠从他的脸庞缓缓流下。Omega将脑袋埋在枕头里，双手紧紧地揪住睡衣无法容忍过分的疼痛。

“他的情况没有好转……明明Omega身上的信息素应该足够安抚Omega，Beta甚至是Alpha脾气暴躁的时候。”凯莉安然忧伤地拿起茶杯看向对面的柯克兰兄弟。

尽管女人的脸上充满疲倦黯然销魂，她坐姿端庄以及优雅的气质丝毫不保被这些微小的缺点影响。这几天凯莉用餐过后都会挤出大量的时间陪在亚瑟身边，看着他苍白的面孔，白眼以及眼皮周围堆满血丝令人觉得可怕。

亚瑟有时会平躺在床上瞪大双眼一言不发地看着天花板，即使凯莉会像一个优秀文雅的母亲一样小心翼翼地将他抱在怀里轻哼着小曲试图分散Omega的注意力，可她不知道的是英国青年早已痛得麻木。

“那是因为他的症状和发情期时独自度过而产生不安的Omega不一样。”帕德里克坦然地回答。

“什么意思？”红发Alpha挑起眉毛疑惑地问道。

“Omega身上缺少某种荷尔蒙是他们自己本身无法生产的，只能靠Beta或者是Alpha通过性来传播。这就是为什么Omega在发情时他们的伴侣必须一起度过，避免和亚瑟一样的状况。” 年轻的医生对亚瑟现在的状况毫不意外，他早已超乎常人孤身的年龄。

普遍的单身Omega会搭讪喜欢的Beta或是Alpha，再使用过草药避免怀孕后发生关系。草药无论哪一方使用都会有效，唯一的好处就是没有任何副作用，可它那难闻苦涩的味道却令人厌恶。

“我不明白，为什么现在才发生？”凯莉满腹疑惑，愁眉锁眼地试图明白帕德里克的答案。

“这并不是说必须在第一次发情期就会出现的状况，而是长期积累所导致的。普遍还没有过性体验的Omega在20-23岁左右只会有轻微不适应的感觉，同时容易被忽略。可亚瑟26岁一次经验也没有，他的身体因为缺失那部分的荷尔蒙所导致体内的分泌细胞错乱。”

“等、等下，所以你的意思是——”这一切理论都令人匪夷所思，斯科特依旧不敢相信现在的情况。更糟糕的是现在的医学依旧没有任何能够控制病状的药物。

“对，他急需要性来缓和现在的状况。”

三人很快陷入了窘境，亚瑟有可以依赖的恋人却因为两人地位悬殊只能做地下情人。经过帕德里克更加深入的解释后，斯科特以及凯莉夫妻两人也对亚瑟的情况有了新的认知。

经过一番讨论，他们对于这件事情像父母隐瞒的条件达成一致。同时过两个月后帕德里克为研究医学所作出的成就，医学界的各个赞助商以及名医都会在纽约举行典礼。虽然年轻的医生痛恨柯克兰夫妇的介入，但也是唯一能够让阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟有独处的时间，同时在不被标记的情况下有足够的时间让彼此的气味从自己身上消失。

他们并没有将计划告诉亚瑟，尤其是斯科特和凯莉并不希望两个年轻人的性建立在『任务』的基础上，而是发自内心想要拥有彼此。但这一切对于帕德里克来说这些担心都是多余的，如果不是因为窘迫的身份地位他们早就达成目的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟的病状是我之前读过外国两三片米英AOB文所发现的，我觉得可能是新梗吧？不是我自己自创的哦


	21. Chapter 21

计划并没有三人所想的顺利，亚瑟无意间标记阿尔弗雷德成为终身伴侣的流言蜚语在庄园里炒得沸沸扬扬，很快这件事便传导到老柯克兰夫妇耳里。从亲朋好友家回来，不等帕德里克提出陪同去纽约参加典礼，两人便直奔Omega的房间将大门敞开。

“你这个荡妇！”亚瑟拖着沉重的身体尽可能地坐起来靠在床头上，面无血色的Omega在父母面前得不到一点同情，相反乔舒亚不顾其他人的劝告粗鲁地将他拽下床。

精疲力尽的Omega全身松软地跪坐在地上，发情期过后他又立马进入高烧的状态，脑袋变得沉重晕眩，他只希望所有人能滚出去好让自己休息。而这样无所谓的态度更是激怒了Alpha暴躁如雷的个性，没等亚瑟开口他便毫不客气地用自己厚实的手掌打在Omega稚嫩的脸庞上。

帕德里克见父亲又再次将魔爪伸向生病的Omega时，眼疾手快的他抓住对方的手腕制止冲动的父亲。等乔舒亚回过神时他发现周围的女仆都挤在门外围观，直到老柯克兰怒声呵斥门外懒散的佣人们，他们才陆陆续续愧疚地低头匆忙离开。

“三个月过后，你就在这里和莫里森结婚！这次我和你的母亲已经找好不错的教堂和酒店庆祝，我们得马上转移这些绯闻的话题！”乔舒亚怒声呵斥地指着亚瑟命令道，这是他最后的通牒。

对于乔舒亚来说他已经无比宽容，从20岁亚瑟本应该与生意合伙人的儿子踏入婚姻的那一年，他一再再二三的忍让到如今26岁。整整六年他耗费了所有的耐心，这次就算是要捆绑他也一定会将亚瑟带到教堂结束婚姻的程序。

“我拒绝……我宁可死也绝不会踏入教堂一步！”亚瑟怒目圆睁地看向父亲，不在乎愤怒的热泪从眼眶潸然而下。

“给我搞清楚自己的地位，如果不是我你和外面那些Omega一样只能靠卖身过日子！你这个废物只不过是家里的点缀，所以就用你唯一的好处赶快出嫁做个听话的生育工具来报答我吧！”然而乔舒亚却不动声色地发出鄙夷地蔑视轻笑，他笃定亚瑟并没有违抗自己的胆子，不如说他还没有勇气去死。

父亲傲睨自若的态度激怒了omega，他趁对方转身准备离开时用尽自己最后的力气拿起身边的小说砸向男人的脑袋。乔舒亚勃然大怒地转身怒吼，这次他做好要掐死这忘恩负义的白眼狼时帕德里克依旧死死地抓住他不放，而这次他也仔细地看到Omega坚定的面孔。

 

“够了！这件事情你从来不和我商量过！我受够度过被你左右的日子！不单单是我的婚姻、穿着打扮、甚至我吃进肚子里的食物也需要你来管控，我受够了！”

亚瑟站在原地毫不畏惧，他擦干眼角的泪水站在原地像是迎接死神一样。他不再在乎终究会遭多少毒打，也厌恶一直胆小躲在斯科特身后的自己。这是他的人生，他有权利为自己做辩护。

“婊子，你没有资格和我商量，况且没有我的话你一天都没法活！”每当父亲试图靠近亚瑟，帕德里克总是要把握住力道不伤到对方。最终乔舒亚大发雷霆地将手中的拐杖挥去，打在Omega虚弱的身体上。

“那就试试看……！”然而这次亚瑟不再让步，他捂住酸痛红肿的手臂。炯炯有神的双眸里充满了希望，这正是乔舒亚所厌恶的。他不需要与自己做斗争的Omega，而是和其他人一样给他们安排在优渥的家庭时就应该知恩图报。

乔舒亚恼怒地将亚瑟的书柜摔在地上，看着珍贵的书籍散落一篇，玻璃也随之私处飞散让人本能地退后躲闪。Omega倒抽了一口凉气，但他很快还是假装镇定用默不关系的态度凝视暴怒的Alpha。

“我们走着瞧，你一定会后悔今天这种傲慢的态度！”这是父亲留下的最后一句话，随后他便摔门离去留下帕德里克和亚瑟在房间里僵持地恢复平静。

亚瑟以往只有薄弱的抵抗随后便寻找逃避的出口，但他从不后悔那些决定。现在的他学识渊博，得到梦寐以求的Alpha。同时在这坎坷的道路上不断地跌倒总会有人确保他的安全，而今天仅凭自己虚弱的身子傲然挺立地与父亲做斗争，这样的感觉棒极了。

这一切就像是希望的开始。当命运将所有门窗封锁住时，尽管外面的人一直在想方设法地拯救自己，然而最重要的还是踏出第一步自己打破门窗，再伸手接纳那些不放弃自己的家人、朋友和恋人。

\---------------------------------

很快亚瑟后悔自己所做的一切，他再次陷入纠结和抑郁的状态。Omega拉起棉被覆盖自己冰冷瘦弱的身躯，连续几天陆陆续续断绝食物让他的状态变得十分糟糕。虚弱无力地靠在柔软的枕头上，任由饥肠辘辘的肚子咕噜地叫响也没有丝毫食欲。

“小少爷，是时候用餐了。”门外发出三次『叩叩』的敲门声后，对方便不请自来地推开门提醒Omega道。

“我不饿……”亚瑟唉声叹气地回答，他不知道这到底是今天的第几次反反复复地回答一个问题。

“别这样，亚蒂……我可是好不容易拖着受伤的身体像贼一样偷偷摸摸借用厨房给你做一餐丰富的鸡汤暖身子。”阿尔弗雷德发出轻笑声，显然对方现在以为自己不过又是另外一个仆人用随意的口吻试图打发自己离开。

熟悉的语气使亚瑟惊愕地瞪大祖母绿双眸望向男人，他跪在地上小心翼翼地将灼热的汤碗放在桌子上，一切准备完毕后Alpha转头面带微笑地看着倦怠的Omega。亚瑟伸出手小心谨慎地触碰他脸型的轮廓，阿尔弗雷德脸上的伤势比他想象中的严重得多。

“你应该多休息……”亚瑟轻柔地说道，看着男人面部伤痕累累左眼甚至依旧无法全部睁开。阿尔弗雷德回握对方的手，他低头去亲吻Omega的手心使小少爷发出轻笑声。

“我会的，但是在那之前你先要把汤喝完了”阿尔弗雷德说着起身将枕头整理好，让omega坐起身拼在上面。亚瑟还没来得及反应，对方已经将床上用餐的桌子摆在床上，随后将热腾腾的鸡汤放在上面。

“但——”

“而且我还给你准备了切好的青苹果浇上蜂蜜，当然在那之前你要先解决这些。”浅色的清汤，浓郁的草本植物香气扑鼻而来。再看看旁边青绿色的苹果皮以及白色的果肉铺上一层水晶般润滑的蜂蜜，使他的食欲逐渐恢复。

阿尔弗雷德总是一如既往细心地关切着自己，因为母亲是厨娘的关系他从小小对料理便十分拿手。相比之下亚瑟虽然十分感兴趣，但每次与阿尔弗雷德一同做菜时他总是无法控制火力地烧焦大部分菜肴。

仆人对他的状况莫不关系，早餐只有干燥的面包和甜腻的果酱令人难以下咽，午餐和晚餐油腻的食物在他脆弱时期无法进食，他们却以方便唯有不愿意为亚瑟独自准备适合休养的食物。

阿尔弗雷德贴心地将鸡肉撕成细丝让亚瑟毫不费力地嚼动，他把一整碗和碟子上的水果都清理干净。Omega看着阿尔弗雷德将小桌子移开后他腾出位置让对方躺在自己身旁，青年有些犹豫生怕被老爷发现，他只好坐在床的边缘紧紧地握住对方的手直到他再次睡着。

“我想要离开这里……我感觉我已经到极限了……”亚瑟缓缓地将脑袋埋藏在枕头里隐藏泪水，仿佛像在进行一场死刑般，在那之前只有无限循环的惶恐焦虑。

“你只需要开口，我们明天就可以离开这座牢狱”从手背上阿尔弗雷德可以感觉得到对方温热的抽泣呼吸，他用拇指轻柔捏回去表示安慰。

“你不会恨我吗？从以前到现在一直都是你在为我做牺牲，忍让我任性的脾气。”Omega深呼吸试图控制自己的情绪，他眼睛和鼻尖通红的样子令人怜悯，可那双靡丽的翡翠绿珠双眸还是一如既往的绚丽。

“正是因为我爱你，所以才会心甘情愿地放弃一切。更何况我除了你没有什么可以失去了。”阿尔弗雷德发自内心地回答，他将亚瑟的手带到自己的左侧胸口，让对方感受自己平稳的心跳旋律。

在对方眼里他们总觉得自己做的不够多，不够完美。或许这就是爱一个人时才会感激对方给予自己的包容，同时也为了他逐渐地改变成为更好的人。亚瑟不知道的是他早已在精神上做出许多付出，他的担心阿尔弗雷德会有一天厌倦而离开只是多余的。

Omega坐起身抱住自己的Alpha在他的耳边里不停地道谢，阿尔弗雷德轻柔地抚摸对方骨瘦如柴的身躯，亲吻着他的脸颊不断地安慰。他能感觉到亚瑟的恐惧，对未来的迷茫和不情愿都是他无法独自一人去改变的。  
\---------------------------------------

“身体是做好一桩生意的本钱”这是乔舒亚经常挂在嘴边的话。自从那一天早晨的争吵过后又过了一个月，海伦在Omega身体逐渐恢复健康状态后将他盛装打扮一番与老爷一同前往他新一任的未婚夫。

庄园传播的谣传飞快，乔舒亚很快发现阿尔弗雷德正是被亚瑟标记的对象，同时他们的过分亲密接触也被佣人看在眼里。金钱的诱惑下甚至有不少仆人做伪证像老爷打小报告。对于乔舒亚来说这些真实度并不重要，哪怕与亚瑟对质时他试图表现的镇定可他焦虑的气息已经出卖了自己。

Omega明白父亲的暗示，他就想是木偶傀儡一样被无数条丝线操控着。只需要一根手指的动作他便可以做个父母的乖孩子，乔舒亚犹如木偶师一样老练熟悉伴随着紧张的伴奏将亚瑟一同拉入地狱的深渊。

亚瑟恢复过来时他已经坐在莫里森装潢华丽屋檐下的餐桌，温文尔雅地将刀插入昂贵的牛排上左右摇晃地切下一小块肉，在肉汁滴下潜深处粉嫩的舌头将美餐带入口中。对方显然对如此有魄力的Omega十分感兴趣，殊不知亚瑟只不过是腹语表演的玩偶配合父亲的眼神附和地发出轻笑声回望Alpha。

晚餐聚会终于结束，到家后乔舒亚满意地大笑拍了拍亚瑟瘦弱的背后赞扬他今晚的表现。在家里Omega终于可以卸下那令人厌恶的面具，他冲回房间抱着木桶将晚餐全部吐出。

回想起当时自己的表现，和素未谋面的未婚夫有小点的肢体接触都让他感到恶心。亚瑟执着地看着浴盆上的刀片，这是他头一次有割掉父亲的动脉在轻生的念头。头脑冷静过后他将这一切想法都抛在脑后，因为他有更好的解决方式。  
亚瑟十分清楚自己违抗的后果结局仍旧不会有任何改变，阿尔弗雷德处境智慧变得更更窘迫，糟糕的是还会被和父亲有交情的朋友随便找理由判入狱。阿尔弗雷德将这一切都看在眼里，如果对方想要打退堂鼓的话亚瑟也十分理解，毕竟没有理由要将自己一生的命运赌注在未知又充满冒险的未来。

出乎意料阿尔弗雷德只是面带微笑便偷偷地塞一张火车票到他的手里，随后叮嘱Omega要独自一人时再查看他们前往的目的地。亚瑟马不停蹄兴奋地跑进房间锁上门仔细地看着手中简陋的火车票，上面写着『纽约』两个字。

亚瑟摘下脖子上的项链，将钥匙插入床头柜的抽屉里将火车票珍藏在小盒子里面。阿尔弗雷德曾经听搬去纽约工作的朋友说过，那里是大城市富人的聚集地，但同时也是打拼梦想年轻人的梦境充满了希望。

正因为是中产以及上流社会的伊甸园，那里的法律与这里相比之下更完善。在那里富裕的Omega为了消磨时间也会尝试工作消磨时间，他们有权利和朋友出去游晃同时在法律面前得到全方面的保护。和德克萨斯洲以及其他乡下相比，Omega的义务只有工作和生育对他们来说已经是枯燥死板的时代。

亚瑟依旧无法相信自己梦寐以求的自由就在眼前，尽管他欣喜若狂地想要发出叫声，可他也明白希望越打失望也会悄无声响地降临。


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

秋风瑟瑟的夜晚Omega握紧身上毛揉揉的斗篷，寒风无情地吹打在他稚嫩的脸皮上呼吸也变得越发困难。小少爷用被冻僵通红的手轻轻地敲打在陈旧的木门上，期待门缝下出现人影愿意敞开大门邀请自己进入。

“亚瑟！你还不去睡吗？”阿尔弗雷德的双眸就像是树林潺潺的清澈流水，在阳光的照耀下般闪耀。不出他所料，青年果断地抓住他瘦弱的手腕一把拉进屋内躲避严寒的冷风，他实厚的手掌无比的温暖足以融化亚瑟的身体。

“唔嗯……或许是太紧张了，我无法入眠。” 这的确是事实，然而并不完全是他来到这里的理由。想要与对方在童年记忆里成长的地方一起度过最后一个夜晚，然而这样煽情的理由实在是令人感到难为情。

亚瑟惴惴不安的安的神情让阿尔弗雷德猜到这一切一定另有隐情，但他依旧装作没发现双手靠在门前。Alpha的脸逐渐靠近令眼前的青年小鹿乱撞般开始东张西望，而他也会用余光时不时地瞄向对方期待他下一步行动。

阿尔弗雷德用食指与拇指指尖轻捏对方的下颚让他抬起头注视自己真挚的眼神，Omega期待地比双眼等待那双柔软薄唇覆盖在自己玫瑰般绯红的唇色献上热吻时，青年却只是单纯撩起自己的刘海并在额头上落下纯真的吻。

亚瑟怒不可言，更多是因为羞耻心让他迟迟无法抱怨。而阿尔弗雷德却站在一旁奸笑，Omega有些恼怒地想要转身离开，刹那间青年搂住亚瑟纤细的腰，左手轻抚他翘起的圆臀。亚瑟想要怒斥时他却狡滑地用自己期待已久的唇瓣堵上Omega的嘴巴。

尽管几次亚瑟试图用手掌贴在对方的胸口上试图推开，然而对方的信息是就像催情剂般使他的身体变得灼热，脑袋也逐渐变得晕眩沉重任由Alpha摆布。亚瑟的双手软绵绵地瘫软抱住对方的后颈，青年轻咬着他的下唇又立马用那火热的双唇亲吻她敏感的耳垂说出调情的话语。

“谁会想到美丽的Omega会自愿坠入Alpha的陷阱呢？你其实一直期待被这样吧？”亚瑟没有回答，他耽溺在这份充满爱意以及欲望的热吻中。柔软而有力的舌头强行进入与自己缠绵，更多对方清香的气味占据他的味蕾。

Omega兴奋地回吻，亚瑟用柔软的双唇亲吻对方的舌尖同时缓缓地含口中进出，在暗示对方下一步的奖赏。沉迷忘我的阿尔弗雷德很快跌倒到床上，同时不忘拉住omega的手臂与自己一同倒下。亚瑟躺在对方的胸口发出笑声，两人没有多说一句话脸是只露出洋溢的笑容。

“我一直都很想要你……实际上、呃恩……发情期之前我一直都、嗯……”亚瑟亲吻着青年的鼻尖以及方正的轮廓，双手深入对方柔软的蜂蜜金发色深情地注视心爱的Alpha。阿尔弗雷德则是抱住对方的腰锁住自己的双手，似乎打算就这样一辈子将对方和自己关在一起。

“等今晚过后，我们就不需要在心这些问题。”阿尔弗雷德撩起对方的一缕秀发勾到耳后根，青年面带微笑地亲吻他通红的脸颊。

“不……实际上我想现在就和你做……我想被你标记。”Omega双手捧起对方方正清晰的轮廓，柔软的手指顺着脸庞触碰Alpha颈侧上凹凸的齿印。阿尔弗雷德身上依旧残留自己独特的味道，然而正是这样的占有欲让他陷入其中也对自己的杰作感到十分满意

“现、现在？”

“你不想要？”阿尔弗雷德收起脸上的微笑忐忑不安地坐在床边，双手覆盖他憔悴不安的脸庞。亚瑟坐在他的身后，温暖的手掌搭在对方健壮的肩膀上明白自己有些无理取闹的请求。

“不！上帝……我想要到疯了！只是我不明白，为什么现在？”Omega的回答令人有些出乎意料，阿尔弗雷德大声地否认他的想法。不得不承认的是阿尔弗雷德的确对性方面有些自卑，他不像其他Alpha一样有着娴熟的技巧，同时也生怕过程中伤害亚瑟而迟迟不愿意下手。

“……”

“亚蒂？”这次轮到亚瑟默不作声，阿尔弗雷德生怕自己再次惹火对方小心翼翼地问道。

“我怕我们的计划失败……”Omega低声细语地回答。有着势力庞大的父亲，亚瑟的逃跑计划在他眼里就像异常侦探游戏，只是所有的详细攻略早就在他手上，等到厌倦游戏后便会利用极端的手段抓住自己。

“你知道——”

“但是万一呢？我想要将最重要的一次和我心爱的人分享，我害怕如果自己继续犹豫下午取而代之的是一辈子的失去。” 亚瑟神情低落地望向Alpha，拇指扫过阿尔弗雷德的颧骨真挚地回答。

阿尔弗雷德握紧亚瑟的手，亲吻他的手心和手腕随后缓慢地抓住Omega的双肩将他压在床上，自己则是用手肘撑起自己的身体低头亲吻亚瑟的颈侧。他不想再次失去亚瑟，那段难熬的日子如今回想起来他依旧无法相信自己挺过来了。

如果说这次逃跑计划阿尔弗雷德信心满满无所畏惧地去对抗的话那一定是谎言，他只是无法在这种情况下打退堂鼓，不然的话亚瑟一旦失去心灵支撑便再会逃避忍气吞声地苟活。

没人知道临近去纽约的日子里阿尔弗雷德每天都在恐惧中度过，夜幕降临他坐在狭隘简陋的储藏室里的椅子上，任由钻入冷风打在他赤裸的脚上如同恐惧半令人毛骨悚然刺入颈椎。

阿尔弗雷德凝视着身体上被父亲家暴以及斯科特毒打时所留下的伤痕，他知道这次被抓住的话恐怕不是被毒打那么简单，这次的失败注定是用自己的生命去做代价。骨折后只需要两个月时间去恢复，被刀片割伤、被皮鞭抽到到皮开肉绽也只需要两周时间长出新皮肤抹去之前的伤痕，但是人的生命一到终点后却无法再自愈。

亚瑟是阿尔弗雷德所剩的一切，这或许听上去十分的肉麻既梦幻，但事实的确如此。自从母亲自杀后Alpha一直活在愧疚中，毫无依靠也没有知识和人生方向的他行尸走肉半苟延残喘地活着只是生物的本能。直到发现亚瑟依旧不停地给自己写信，他才发现自己依旧有想要守护的人，想要爱同时被那个人关心的Omega一直都在自己身边。

“说起来，你来找我的时候都总是穿着睡衣呢……是因为更容易被触摸的缘故吗？”阿尔弗雷德宽敞既温暖的手掌抚摸着Omega稚嫩的脸庞，同时坏笑地伸出手触摸亚瑟敏感的大腿内侧轻轻揉捏。

“唔嗯……”得到亚瑟的许可后阿尔弗雷德可不能保证自己还会残留一丝理智。Omega配合地仰头邀请对方亲吻他白皙嫩滑的颈侧肌肤和锁骨，青年伸手从对方的脚趾细心地爱抚他的每一寸如同珍珠般光滑的肌肤，美丽地让人产生占有欲却不舍得糟蹋。

阿尔弗雷德总是会将手掌停留在Omega的大腿内侧来回磨蹭，敏感的位置被触碰后如同被电击一般令人热血沸腾紧张不已。尽管亚瑟夹紧双腿但这并不影响阿尔弗雷德继续挑逗恋人。

Alpha亲吻亚瑟柔软的下嘴唇并用自己的唇瓣轻咬拉扯，看到omega慌张地发出喘息声的瞬间阿尔弗雷德缓缓地将自己柔软而灵活的舌头带入对方口中，让舌尖与对方交缠品尝眼前的美食。

对于阿尔弗雷德来说亚瑟就像娇嫩的花蕊需要细心照料，不容任何偷工减料地去栽培。唇瓣间的碰撞交换拥吻时所发出的喘息声都显得无比性感，阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抓住Omega蓬松既柔软的亚麻金发丝让对方暴露更多那寸细腻的肌肤。

脖子是信息素味道最强烈的起发点，阿尔弗雷德粉色的双唇触碰到亚瑟的侧颈，只需要棉花般轻柔触碰的力道，那股痒痒的触感却正在一点一滴地积累他的欲望。双唇间所喘出的热气都在一步步将Omega逼疯，他握紧床单试图忽略一斤半勃起的男根。

玫瑰与红茶向来并不是阿尔弗雷德最喜爱的事物，但它们搭配在亚瑟身上却是那么地契合。犹如蜜蜂被花蜜所吸引，或是红茶里偷偷倒入金灿的蜂蜜甜蜜可口瞬间俘获了Alpha的芳心。

“你没有穿内裤？实际上一开始就打着要和我做爱的算盘吧，亚蒂？”阿尔弗雷德的手在Omega的骨盆间游荡，一如既往地想要褪下那碍事的布料时却发现对方居然下体空荡荡的。

亚瑟难为情地用胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，现在羞耻心吞没了他所有的自尊，没有脸面再去面对露出狡滑笑容的Alpha。不需要更多的言语去表达，阿尔弗雷德嬉笑地挪开对方的手，凝望着亚瑟犹如玫瑰般绯红滚烫的双颊，以及侧脸躲避自己视线心虚的模样早已说明一切。

阿尔弗雷德不再犹豫，他掀开Omega白皙柔顺的睡衣裙。Omega也配合地举起手让对方顺利的脱下，只是简单的挑逗已经让他身体变得欲火焚烧，他等待这一切的到来已经太久了。阿尔弗雷德还在犹豫将睡衣裙放在何处时，亚瑟已经迫不及待地抱着对方的脖子，亲吻那双薄唇将Alpha与自已一同坠入柔软的床垫。

这次阿尔弗雷德不再压抑自己的情感热情地回吻，嘴唇与鼻子间的碰撞从缝隙中传出满意的轻吟声，此时他只体会到充满爱意的表达。Alpha用粗糙带茧的手指抚摸Omega细腻的大腿，羽毛般轻抚让亚瑟情不自禁地倒吸口气。

Alpha跪坐在床上看着眼前艳丽的风光，他依旧不敢相信从今以后亚瑟只属于他一个人的。这种占有欲也随之肆无忌惮地爆发，阿尔弗雷德吸吮Omega白皙的脖子留下红紫色的吻痕才满意地松开。

阿尔弗雷德亲吻对方脸颊上少许的雀斑，随后顺着小少爷诱人的颈侧轻柔地亲吻Omega的锁骨和胸膛。唇瓣覆盖在光滑的乳晕上，随后取代的是温热的呼吸气息吹打在亚瑟冰凉的身体，灼热的舌头毫无顾忌地舔舐着他的乳首。

“唔嗯……”微痒的触感使亚瑟不由自主地退缩，但很快阿尔弗雷德握住他的手像是在请求他不要逃避一般继续下一步。湿润的舌叶不断地来回磨蹭他的乳晕，直到乳头逐渐挺起他才满足地用舌尖去挑逗乳首的边缘。

灵活的舌尖不断地来回快速摆弄挑逗着敏感的果实，另外一边被冷落的乳首也没被阿尔弗雷德忘记，他热情地用拇指按压硬起的乳头打圈按摩。单纯瘙痒的感觉已经让Omega坐立不安，他开始不由自主地挺起腰部想要抵抗却又很享受自己所一直害怕的快感来袭。

“很好听哦……亚瑟，再发出更多下流的声音吧？”阿尔弗雷德咬着对方红肿的乳头轻轻地拉扯引发Omega发出吃惊却又放荡的叫声，亚瑟诧异地捂住自己的嘴巴，瞪大双眼羞涩又惊恐地凝视Alpha。

“Asshole……嘶哈！”亚瑟的咒骂只会引起青年发出得以的笑声。阿尔弗雷德不甘示弱地伸手滑向Omega的大腿内侧，忽悠地让对方主动张开双腿将自己夹在中间。青年用宽敞的手掌上下磨蹭小少爷早已兴奋的男根，正当亚瑟以为这会是一如既往的手交时阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地用指尖轻轻刮过Omega极其敏感光滑的龟头。

瞬间的刺激和快感涌入脑海里，亚瑟下意识地收紧双腿将夹着Alpha健壮的腰部。阿尔弗雷德看似抱歉的表情但亚瑟知道对方乐在其中，证据就是他的拇指依旧挑逗般地在自己的龟头上来回滑动，甚至磨蹭马眼的瞬间亚瑟咬紧下唇却依旧无法阻挡快感的来袭。

“嗯啊！啊……唔嗯……”小少爷兴奋地仰头不由自主地扭摆屁股配合Alpha的手指一同按摩他的敏感点。阿尔弗雷德的手逐渐往男根边缘滑下时，亚瑟还稍微安心以为自己终于能够喘口气时却不曾想对方的拇指加大力道地摩擦她的系带，以及从不知道链接龟头底端边缘的冠状勾所给予的快感不输给龟头。

阿尔弗雷德利用自己地魔之于食指握住那一寸敏感的皮肤左右缓慢地扭转按摩，那股令人击操不安的快感，以及神经线连同亚瑟所有感官使他坐立不安地不断色情地扭摆腰部。

亚瑟抬起臀部不断前后抽插试图让对方转移玩弄点，可阿尔弗雷德并没有因此善罢甘休地咬住Omega红肿的果实，随着他不断极力阻止而扭动身子使得这一切刺激变得更加剧烈。

“啊……哈啊……阿、阿尔！”青年加快摩擦男根的速度使亚瑟不由自主地发出轻吟声，他亲吻Omega的耳垂以及轮廓，凝视着他充满情欲被热泪灌满眼眶。那如同珠宝半靡丽闪烁的双眸每次神情的注视仿佛心中有时钟不断地被敲响他所残留的一丝理智。

令人急躁不安的欲望已经扩散Omega的全身，他僵硬的身躯依旧在于快感做斗志但小腹里不断扩散的暖意却让他感到疲惫，想要就这样将一切交给对方。阿尔弗雷德指甲不经意间触碰到龟头时使，男根膨胀一股尿意正逐渐地来袭，龟头上的马眼也不断溢出透明的水珠。

亚瑟以为自己就这样达到高潮时阿尔弗雷德却突然收手，小少爷有些失望地触碰颈侧上的吻痕所留下的刺痛感内心中有些小小的失落，比起几天就会消失的印记他更希望被阿尔弗雷德就此标记。

阿尔弗雷德看着对方心不在焉的样子凑前去亲吻Omega的唇瓣，他露出自信满满的笑容抬起对方的一只腿亲吻小少爷的脚心。这样的举止使亚瑟难为情地移开双目，内心中却是窃喜的。

就这样Alpha轻柔地爱抚着对方的大腿内侧，不知不觉中让亚瑟主动地张开双腿邀请阿尔弗雷德。青年现实用鼻尖去蹭那块柔软的皮肤，很快取而代之的是自己的双唇亲吻着光滑茭白的内侧，随后温热的舌头覆盖住轻柔地吸吮再次留下淡红的痕迹。

亚瑟对于阿尔弗雷德的行为琢磨不透，于是乎任由青年大胆地在自己的身上留下爱的标记。Alphah将脑袋埋在对方的大腿间，小少爷误以为对方要为自己那即将要达到高潮的男根口交时，柔软灵活的舌头在拇指暴力一般撑开肉臀时舔舐着湿润的外穴。

“嗯啊！阿尔——你没必要……哈啊……”突如其来的举止让小少爷感到极其不安，自从发情期后这是他第一一次有意识地被对方舔弄肉穴。他仿佛能感受到Alpha炙热的眼神正在凝望着他粉嫩的肉穴在臀瓣被强迫撑开后而不断收紧着。

难为情和尴尬让他想要拒绝Alpha提供的服务，这些是他从未在书本上或者是家教的性教育课上所读过的。陌生的快感让他感到害怕，亚瑟揪紧阿尔弗雷德金色带棕的发丝想要推开对方，然而Alpha却无动于衷反而热情地用舌叶大片摩擦舔舐不断涌出爱液的私密处。

阿尔弗雷德不断地亲吻柔软的臀部，敏感的身体被留下吻的部分变得异常灼热迟迟不发散去。宽敞温暖的双手不断地抚摸揉捏着那双柔软的臀部，一阵阵电击般的快感深入鲜嫩的肉体里，让兴奋不已的身体产出更多透明湿滑的粘液。

青年好奇地用拇指触碰被爱液湿润的穴口，诱人的粉色让青年迫不及待地想要品尝一口。粗燥的手指娴熟地按压在入口处温柔地打圈按摩使亚瑟的身体安逐渐放松，柔软的身体似乎只需要阿尔弗雷德加大力道挺入，亚瑟也不会有一丝抱怨地要勤自己进入体内。

很快被手指取代的是柔软有力的舌头在外穴不停地来回挑逗打圈，那极其敏感的部位不断地被近距离注视和逗弄都让亚瑟感到难堪，尤其是温热的喘气的热风吹打在穴口处时他都会本能紧张地缩紧身体。

“唔……啊嗯……”亚瑟抵住青年的脑袋想要挣脱时对方的舌头却已经缓缓地侵入自己的体内，与手指不同舌头自带的润滑和柔软的肌肉异常的灵活，当它想要更深入Omega体内时会借助力道不断地左右摇摆钻入的更深。

湿润的肉壁被舌尖不断地来回乱撞，亚瑟为难地咬紧手指想要劝青年离开。可当那湿润的舌头不断地侵犯自己在体内蠕动时，一阵阵酥麻和瘙痒的触感涌上心头，在不知不觉中Omega开始前后扭摆着要不配合阿尔弗雷德更加的深入。

陌生的快感在基于新鲜感之前还有那令人恐惧的上瘾，他的身体仿佛被其他人操控，又或是有别的生物在自己的体内不断的蠕动乱撞这敏感的肉壁。肉穴是众多敏感神经的连接处，阿尔弗雷德更是肆无忌惮地加快速度侵犯着他紧致的肉壁只是为了让亚瑟发出更多淫荡的叫声。

“用手指吧……”湿润的舌头不断地玩弄他的敏感处使更多爱液不断地从小穴中涌出，亚瑟十分害怕自己将会在无射中达到高潮，一时间他立马推开阿尔弗雷德。泛红的双颊和充满情欲的水汪汪双眸凝视着Alpha，催出地用脚踩着他硬挺灼热的肉棒表示迫不及待对方的进入。

对于亚瑟的坦诚阿尔弗雷德有些意外，但很快坐在对方的胯间用手去抚摸Omega平坦的小腹和大腿内侧。Alpha的身体靠向前脸上面带微笑用鼻尖轻轻碰撞亚瑟，他的手指在湿润的穴外摩挲直到对方的身体逐渐放松。

“……哈啊……”亚瑟的身体早已因为自慰而习惯手指的进入，但在中指缓缓地穿过肌肉环的瞬间依旧能感受到他的紧致。身体所提供的润滑液帮助下阿尔弗雷德很快将第二根手指插入，没有事先通知的插入让亚瑟惊讶地发出赞叹声。

亚瑟嫣红的双颊如同晚霞般绚丽，他扬起头随着手指缓慢地抽插而发出喃喃自语的轻吟声，这一切在青年眼里显得十分性感。阿尔弗雷德亲吻Omega的下颚手指有条不紊地撞击着肉壁寻找那甜蜜点的所在处，每次的撞击都有些激烈使得亚瑟咬紧下唇防止声音脱口而出，殊不知这正是Alpha的目的。

肉壁被手指逐渐加快速度的抽插而得到短暂的快感，手指头蹭着肉壁来回刮收时顶到前列腺，这让亚瑟不由自主地抓紧床单挺起腰板试图逃避。同时在手指被快速抽出中得到释放的快感，仿佛就像从高空中坠落从心里发痒呼吸也在瞬间变得越发急促。

“唔……亚瑟……”随着第三根手指的进入亚瑟差异地瞪大双眼和嘴巴试图想要呐喊，但是体内被填满的感觉却让他顿时间失音。阿尔弗雷德看着恋人可爱的表情忍不住凑前去肆咬拉扯对方红润的下唇，等到三根手指逐渐抽出亚瑟才恢复神智地在呻吟中伴随抽泣。

“啊啊……哼嗯……”亚瑟不由自主地撞开双腿，伴随着对方手指的抽出Omega迫不及待地扭摆要不催促对方进入，同时在手指深入的瞬间那股令人怦然心跳的刺激感使她吃惊地发出轻印生。

回过神后亚瑟配合地继续扭动纤细的腰，享受Alpha略粗的手指再插入的瞬间狠狠地磨蹭敏感的肉壁。或许是想到要与阿尔弗雷德真正的结合已经让身体比往常一场的兴奋，尽管体内被不断地乱撞没有磨蹭到前列腺亚瑟依旧觉得自己很快就会达到高潮。

“唔嗯……！”淫水所给予的润滑剂让手指肆意地侵犯Omega柔软的肉体，淫靡的水声以及整根手指被肉穴吞没的瞬间，手掌以及会阴相撞的肉体生不断地在他的脑海里徘徊。发硬到疼痛的肉棒被亚瑟挑衅地用脚温柔却有力地上下磨蹭着，他想要抛下所有的理智占有着调皮的Omega。

阿尔弗雷德抓住Omega冰冷的脚覆盖在自己灼热的欲望上，下体情不自禁地上下磨蹭祈求安慰。亚瑟身上犹如蜂蜜泡在玫瑰茶里的气息就像一把锋锐的刀，随时会切掉如同针线般脆弱的理智。

“抱歉……但是我受不了了。”阿尔弗雷德将手指抽出的瞬间，空虚感侵入了Omega的身心。亚瑟借助手肘的力气将自己的上半身撑起，全神贯注地看着Alpha将两根拇指插入他宽松的裤子里随后缓缓地褪下，让粗壮充斥着血丝的肉棒暴露在冰凉的空气中。

没等阿尔弗雷德反应过来他的衣服已经被亚瑟粗暴地扯下，Omega就像发情期时一样难耐地一口气将对方压在床下。Omega握住Alpha灼热的肉棒开始上下迅速地抚慰，阿尔弗雷德舒服地仰头发出轻吟，忍耐依旧的欲望终于在这时得到短暂的释放。

亚瑟亲吻对方清晰的轮廓，他就像贪吃的小猫一般舔着嘴角看着Alpha五官俊朗的脸在自己的服务下皱紧眉头，他双颊泛红地发出难耐的赞叹声。阿尔弗雷德五官线条流畅，亚瑟也有模有样地模仿亲吻他高粱的鼻子，方正的下颚以及粗旷的脖子留下属于自己的痕迹。

不给阿尔弗雷德意思歇息的机会，小少爷拇指抵在Alpha的龟头上让一阵阵酥麻以及压迫感涌入他的全身。随后亚瑟挺起自己的腰板缓缓地放下自己丰厚的肉臀，一点点地将对方粗旷的肉棒插入股间。

“嗯啊……亚瑟、我……”欲望的诱惑下阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌揉捏着Omega圆润的臀部，仿佛他就想是自己的玩具般配合着Alpha抽插时上下摇晃着屁股。为了以防肉棒藏股间的缝隙滑出亚瑟还贴心地用覆盖在股间上，任由阿尔弗雷德摇晃丰颇而柔软的肉臀抚慰他无法在压抑的欲望。

每次的抽插敏感的龟头与湿润的入口处擦肩而过时亚瑟总会兴奋地抓紧Alpha赤裸的肩膀，仿佛一不小心对方便会毫无意识地侵犯自己。这种兴奋感使他变得异常兴奋，肉棒的敏感的肌肤边缘随着摩擦也被穴外残留一层薄薄的淫液沾染。

“那就用这个肉穴来帮你释放吧？”亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德的耳边喘气，想饥渴的小野猫般咬着Alpha的下耳垂挑逗地说道。

说罢亚瑟便从阿尔弗雷德身下移开躺在他身旁，Omega张开双腿邀约对方进入他湿滑的体内。不等小少爷来得及做好心理准备，阿尔弗雷德犹如饥肠辘辘的猛兽般将他压在下面。

 

\----------------------------- 剩下正是插入的内容就放本子里啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊--------------------

 

Alpha难为情地看着精华滴到Omega的球体再顺着沾湿茭白的床单，狭小的肉穴也被撑成自己的形状正缓慢地收紧。这让除此体验性的阿尔弗雷德感到十分难为情，他躺在亚瑟的身旁将Omega抱紧在怀里温柔地亲吻他的额头不断地道谢。

“等下……再来一次吧？”亚瑟回抱住对方健壮的腰，他亲吻阿尔弗雷德的胸膛以及锁骨后将脸埋在里面，同时难为情地喃喃细语到。Alpha对这样的请求有些诧异，除此与亚瑟的性爱仿佛让他上瘾，在Omeag的要求下他是不可能拒绝的，就这样两人在欢笑中接吻等待着第二次的结合。

 

\------------tbc


End file.
